Slam Dunk : The new season
by Drake3
Summary: The second season..The Shohoku team is decimated..Gone are the seniors..But Sakuragi, Rukawa, and Miyagi have stepped up..And they are joined by Sendoh's brother..Will they be able to make it to the national championships this time?
1. Chapter 1 : New blood

            It was the summer after the National tournament had ended. Shohoku's prestige was something to be proud of as they had beaten the former champion, Sannoh. Shohoku proved to all of Japan that they should be watched and are a force to be reckoned with.  This story takes place after the manga ended. In this story the main characters involved are Sakuragi, Rukawa, Miyagi as the returning starting members with Kazuya and Nitta as the new starting members. The story begins in the Shohoku basketball gym.

            Sakuragi is working hard to improve his game and recover from the injury he had sustained during the Inter-High. He had gone through intensive treatment to heal his back and he was grateful that the therapy was able to heal him. The thrill of the game, the atmosphere, and the competition were things Sakuragi had missed. He would come to the gym alone sometimes during the break to practice what he knew, trying to improve his jump shot, dribbling and the others.

            One day in the vacation break...

            "Sakuragi...will you come to the gym please?", Haruko asked with a sweet voice.

            "Yes..Yes.. Haruko-san, I'll be there as fast possible.", Sakuragi answered in his humorous and nervous fashion. sakuragi finally had achieved his dream, he finally started to form a relationshp with Haruko which started only  after the Inter-High. But there was another love that he had, the love which Haruko planted into sakuragi, the game of basketball.

            Sakuragi wore his clothes, white T-shirt and jeans and swung his dufflebag over his shoulder which was filled with his uniform jersey and Air-Jordans. Sakuragi rode his bike as fast as possible dodging pedestrians on the street and crashing into a fruit stand. Of course he was chased by the owner but he was able to pedal to safety and reached the school gym in one piece.

            "Haruko-San, how are you? Why did you call me here?", Sakuragi asked Haruko who was standing in front of him with her sweatshirt and shorts.

            "I'm fine Sakuragi. I asked you to come here because My brother said it would be the time for you to train harder and become a better player.", Haruko explained.

            "Your brother? what does he have to do with me? Isn't he off to some college or something...", Sakuragi said whining.

            "No.. He's right here..", she exclaimed.

            "What???", Sakuragi expressed as his jaw dropped to the floor.

            "YOu fool. How are you going to be a top center if you don't work to improve your game",

a deep voice sounded as sakuragi was pounded on the head by a heavy punch.

            Sakuragi turned to find to his dismay, Akagi standing before him."Goo...Gooo. Goori?", Sakuragi said  to himself." Why are you here??You didn't get accepted to college and dropped out??", sakuragi asked mocking Akagi.

            "NO you idiot. I'm here for you...You will be the starting center for Shohoku this year and you don't have enough skills to play the position..", Akagi explained pointing a finger at Sakuragi.

            "What!!!!!", Sakuragi shouted," I shot the game winner against Sannoh and I beat Masafumi. I can do it.."

            "You think that proves you're the best? Fool...YOu may be talented but if we refine your skills you'd be unstoppable.", Akagi explained. Akagi had seen sakuragi progress in the Shohoku club. Form being a beginner who knew nothing about basketball to someone who possessed the talent to become something big.

            "And you want to teach me...What exactly?", sakuragi asked curiously.

            "Everything to become the best center", he said. "I'll show you."

            "Sakuragi-san. I know if you work hard, you'll be the number one player in Japan.", Haruko complimented.

            "Number one player in Japan. Hmmm", he thought to himself. "I can beat Rukawa then.. Hehehe..", he said with a smirk on his face. Rukawa owns the title of being the number one player in Japan informally because he beat Eiji and made the All-Japan team selection. He was the starting smaal forward on a team filled with the best Japanese players."I'll beat you Rukawa, I'll show you who is the real Tensai-genius" 

            Akagi and sakuragi faced each other in a one-on-one game of basketball with Haruko as the referee. Akagi moved towards the basket and was about 10 feet away from the basket. Akagi tried to get a beter position but couldn't because his strength was outmatched by Sakuragi. 

"I never knew he was this strong." he thought. "First lesson. Turn-around fade-away jump shot.", he said as he turned and did the fade-away jump shot.. The ball went into the ring perfectly. Sakuragi tried to defend it but was unable to do so. "Did you see that sakuragi? Something they taught me at college.."

            "I saw it Gori...But I have seen that shot before...But where...", sakuragi wondered.

            "It's Hanagata's shot.", Haruko answered.

            "That's right, in the game against Shoyo Hanagat performed such a shot against you Gori.", he said remebering the game against Shoyo "You couldn't stop him..."

            "True..It's a skill shot that's hard to master. But if you do learn it, defenders will have a hard time stopping you. Now second skill, shooting the ball after the dribble without hesitation.", Akagi said. as he performed such a shot. "This is the shot used by Sendoh, Rukawa, Fukuda, and other top players. You must learn this too Sakuragi. There are many things you have to learn. With what you have, you're a good player but you may even become a great player if you want to be one. You must learn manyt hings before that though.", Akagi flattered  Sakuragi. "You have athletic ability that no one else has. You can jump over the tallest centers and run pass by them like Miyagi. YOu have to hone your athleticism to be a dominant force."

            "Understood Gori. How teach me for crying out loud.", he yelled at Akagi

            "Sakuragi.... You're already an amazing palyer. 5 months ago you were just a beginner who couldn't do much but rebound. But now You're on the brink of greatness. You have a jump shot, an inside shot, the king of rebounds, great defense, and a never ending determination. You are going to be one of Japan's best.", Haruko thought to herself.

            Everyday during the vacation break Sakuragi trained his heart out with Haruko and sakuragi's gentai. Like with the jump shot training they were there videotaping Sakuragi's movements and body  mechanics so he could learn how to shoot. Sometimes Akagi would come on the weekends and personally train Sakuragi. Akagi took time off from college on the weekends to return to Kanegawa. He was a rookie at the college level and was being taught new things but he realized that Sakuragi would benefit greatly from the things he had learned at college.

            Days passed as Sakuragi worked his butt of everyday of the week. He was shown tapes of the movements and skills he had to learn performed by some of the top players in Japan. He trained by shooting 50,000 fade-away jump shots regular and turn-around, in the first week. He practiced shooting fade-aways form different areas and different distances from the basket. The farthest distance was about 20 feet and near the end of the session he was making the fade-away jump shot with great command and confidence. The second week saw him learn to dribble like a point guard and improve his handling of the ball to complement his speed, agility, and quickness. The third week saw him do the dribble shot, dribbling the ball and shooting a jump shot from different areas and distances. Lastly he learned how combine everything he knew and made use of his natural atletic ability. Also his jump shot was getting more consistent.

            Last day of training during the vacatin break...

            "Last shot...", Akagi said.

            "I hear you, Gori", Sakuragi answered as he performed a dribble to the left, hesitated turned his body around and performed a fade-away jump shot.

            "Great job Sakuragi..", Haruko shouted loudly. "You've done it..."

            "I have to... We can't all depend on Rukawa to do everything should we?", he answered.

            "How about a one-on-one game sakuragi..", Akagi challenged." What good is your training if you don't try it against in a game like environment.."

            "You're on Gori..don't cry if you can't guard me..", he mocked laughing with his trademark laugh. "Thanks for showing me the ropes, Gori."

            "You're ball Sakuragi.", Haruko tossed Sakuragi the ball and she acted as referee.

            "Come on sakuragi. We had to be stuck with you for the whole vacation break, at least show us something/", sakuragi's gentai complained.

            "why don't you all shut up and let me play", he shouted furiously. "Come on, Gori.", he turned his attention back to Akagi.

            "Huh", Akagi shrugged.

            Sakuragi backed down on Akagi till about 15 feet from the basket. He perfromed a head and shoulder fake, which Akagi taught him during training, to the right while his body motioned the same way. Akagi moved to the right side. Sakuragi fekt this and turned around towards the opposite direction, the left. Akagi closed him to the left but sakuragi took stride to his left, dribbled once and took a fade-away jumper which rose above Akagi's outstretched hand. The ball passed the basket aperfectly.

            After the shot sakuragi smiled a smile of success. "I've beaten you, Gori. I told  you that you should be careful...", he grinned.

            "You're gonna be a force this year Sakuragi. I bet everyone will be surprised at your ability. You may win the national title.", Akagi mentioned.

            "We will win it.. I swear it..", sakuragi answered  seriously.

            Vacation Break ended and they all returned to school. After school was over, the current members of the basketball team rallied and met at the gym. It was the selection of freshmen to eneter the team  and the beginning of the new season. Also there were Mitsui, Akagi, and Kogure who wre inivited back by Ayako.

            "Hey, Sakuragi....", shouted Miyagi at Sakuragi's direction as he had just enterd the gym, "Long time no see, man."

            "Miyagi...", sakuragi answered," where have you been hiding. It looks like you grew a couple centimeters.", he joked.

            "Sakuragi....", Ryota said looking down at his shoes, "Don't make fun of my height you idiot.", Miyagi yelled in Akagi-like fashion and gave lump on Sakuragi's head. "what have you been doing all summer?"

            "Probably sleeping..", a voice answered, it was Rukawa. Rukawa had finished his training with the All- Japan team and had decided to return to Shohoku and not leave for America until he graduatd high school. He wanted to take Shohoku to be national champions first before anything. "What would an idiot like him do other than that on a long break."

            "Rukawa you stupid Moron.", Sakuragi retaliated. "For your information..", Sakuragi began talking when Haruko covered his mouth with her hand.

            "Don't tell them", she whispered. "Surprise them later on."

            "You're right, Haruko. Action speak louder than words.", he thought to himself.

            "I'll show you later...", Sakuragi told Rukawa.

            "Oooh. I'm scared", Rukawa mocked.

            "Alright everyone..Assemble", a voice  shouted which sounded very much like Akagi, it was Akagi actually. Everyone assembled in a line. The 2nd and 3rd year players formed one ine and the freshmen formed another line.

            "Alright now, it's the start of a new seasom.", Ayako began her speech. "As you all know we made to the semis of last year's National Championships and we beat the best team Sannoh in the process. We also showed everyone who we are and that Shohoku is a great basketball club. This year the only goal is the national championships."

            "RIGHT!!!!", the 2nd and 3rd year players all shouted together. " To be the number one team in Japan. To be the best and beat everyone who stand in our quest.", they continued.

            The 1st year students were all impressed with the attitude of their senior. Among them thought, there was a single freshmen who stood out and didn't act surprised. He knew Shohoku were a great team, he knew form the moment the Shohoku team elimintaed Ryonan and Shoyo in their path to the national championship. His brother had told him so and he wanted to see if he could become a great player at Shohoku for Rukawa was there, and Rukawa was his brother's greatest rival (HInt: you know don't you). The kids' name was Kazuya.

            "Alright, all freshmen please stay in line and all 2nd and 3rd year players please get ready and start regular practice.", Ayako commanded.

            Ayako was now going to select a couple names who would be on the Shohoku roster. She and Haruko, especially Akagi, Mitsui, and Kogure wanted to see the new bunch of talent that Shohoku had. BEcause Anzai wasn't there it was up to them for the time being to select the members. They began scanning down the list while asking each freshman to introduc themselves.

            When it came to Kazuya's turn, everyone became quiet. Kazuya was quite tall for his age, 187 cm and he was built like an athlete. He had a smile all over his place when the spotlight was his. The most importants bit was that he looked so much like Sendoh.

            "Tell us your name..", Akagi began talking.

            "Kazuya. It's Kazuya Sendoh. Call me Kazuya not Sendoh.I play all position but I love shooting guard. I come from Taketa Junior High.", he said sternly although a little cold but he had a smile on his face.

            "Kazuya Sendoh...Sendoh...Akira Sendoh. It can't be", Akagi thougt to himself after looking at Kazuya more carefully.  Akagi whispered to the rest of the selection team," He's Sendoh's brother...", after Akagi looked at the similarities in appearance between Kazuya and Sendoh.

            "No way. Just because he has the same last name doesn't mean that's he's Sendoh's little borhter.", Mitsui commented. "Maybe it's dumb luck"

            "But I think he might be right. Look at him. He looks like Sendoh and he's as tall as Sendoh. You can see some of Sendoh in him."

            "I agree.", Haruko said.

            "Sendoh..I mean Kazuya...Get back here please.", she asked Kazuya

            Kazuya walked back to the front. HE thought to himself," Have they figured it out?" Maybe". Kazuya's 1st year friends also thought the same thing. Could Kazuya really be Sendoh of Ryonan's little brother. They did see the same similarities like Sendoh.

            "Are you related anyway to Akira Sendoh of Ryonan High?", Ayako asked.

            "I should be related, Ayako sensei.", Kazuya answered in a polite manner this time."We live in the same house and he's the one who taught me basketball my whole life in junior high. He's my best friend and most important he's my older brother.", Kazuya answered.

            In reality, Kazuya and Sendoh were brothers. Kazuya was 2 years younger than Sendoh and growing up it was Sendoh who was a mentor for Kazuya growing. Kazuya modeled his game after his older brother who's regarded as one of the best players in Japan.Sendoh taught Kazuya everything he knew and Kazuya displayed amazing talent at such a young age. He was the ace of his Junior High team and  an amazing player. He admired his brother very much but he wanted to play on a different team than his older brother to begin his own journey and to escape the shadow of his older brother.

            Everyone in the gym was shocked. Even the 2nd and 3rd year players who overheard were shocked. Sendoh's little brother in Shohoku, why?

            "Why do you think he's here?", Sakuragi asked Miyagi.

            "I don't know for certain, Sakuragi. I just don't know.", Miyagi answered.

            "Sendoh has a younger brother. Great...Is he as good as his brother though", Rukawa commented.

            "What's wrong everyone?", Kazuya asked as the 1st years and the selection team all appeared lost in a different world.

            "You're really Sendoh's brother?", Haruko asked. Kazuya in a not believe kind of manner.

            "I'll prove it to you then.", Kazuya said as he walked up to Rukawa and smiled.

            Rukawa had the intense look in his eyes., "Who is this kid? Who does he think is", he thought to himself. "Show me you're related to him.", he said as he threw the ball towards Kazuya's direction.

Kazuya caught the ball and started dribbling. He dribbled near Rukawa.

 "Remember the move you did on my brother in the Inter-High League. Only two people could do that shot, You and Sendoh. He taught me that shot. Maybe tha'll prove something. Guard me...I want to show everyone"

            "Fine...Show me that you're really his brother. Can you do the dribble shot?", Rukawa accepted the challenge.

            Kazuya took the ball and began to drive to the basket. Rukawa was tightly marking him.He was going right and was sideways, then he suddenly stopped and did the between the legs dribble and shot that only Sendoh and rukawa could make. The ball was shot perfectly and it hit nothing but net. It was a shot that not everyone could do but only certain people.

            Everyone was amazed. Kazuya really had the skill and he showed that in front of Rukawa the number one player in Japan. It was a cool sight to see. But one question pondered everyone, why pick Shohoku ? Why not play with his brother at Ryonan?

            Kazuya walked back to the line of 1st year players and stood in front of Ayako. "Does that prove who I am? If you still don't believe me, here is a photo of me and Sendoh.", Kazuya said as he pulled out photos from his wallet which showed him and sendoh together and them with their family.

            "I believe you..", Akagi said as he gave did not want to look at the photos. "We all believe you, Sendoh. But one question though. Why pick Shohoku?"

            "Please call me Kazuya. Sendoh's what people call my brother. I want to be known as someone as his brother but also as myself.", he answered."The reason I picked Shohoku...Simple... I want to play for you. Anzai told me… I want to play against my brother and I want to play with you guys because I think Shohoku is the best. And I want to play against  my brother in the national tournament. I want to beat  him and beat all the top players in Japan. Especially Eiji.."

            "Eiji of Sannoh High?", Kogure asked. "Why?"

            "It's something personal…But I'll tell you this much. I am not his shadow.", he answered with a cold stare.

            "Thank you, Kazuya. Go back in line please.", Ayako ordered. "All 1st year players follow Kogure to that part of the gym", Ayako pointed to an empty palying court in the gym. "Sendoh..I mean Kazuya and Nitta please come here."

            "Nitta..", Kazuya thought. "Nitta from my school is here?", he thought to himself. "Nitta, you're here..."

            "Yeah...", Nitta answered. "They must have been surprised when they figured out you were Sendoh's little brother."

            "Definitely.....I didn't think you'd join.", Kazuya said.

            "I decided you needed a running buddy.", he answered. "You're still upset with Eiji? They always said he'd be a star but now you want to prove you can play on the same level, don't you?"

            "You're right. I want to play my way. I want to go against him one more time. I want toshow him that I've changed since Junior High School. I'm better now than the past me…"

            "We can make this happen…", Nitta answered.

Nitta is Kazuya's friend from his junior high days. On that team, Kazuya played shooting guard while Nitta played Power Forward. Nitta is 189 cm tall and weighs 88 Kgs. He is not a polished offensive product, although he can do layups, jump shots, and some post moves but he was known for his defense in junior high. They were known as Ying and Yang. Ying symbolizing Kazuya's attacking abiltiy and Yand symbolizing Nitta defensive abilities.

            "Sendoh, Nitta.", Ayako said. "you two are the most athletic from all the other 1st years. We want you to have a game. Would you like to play a game to display your ability?"

            "THat would be our pleasure", they both answered.

            "Sakuragi, you're with Kazuya and Miyagi. Rukawa, you're with Mitsui and NItta.", Ayako oredered. 

            "Why do I have to play?", Mitsui asked Ayako.

            "Because you can teach Kazuya the importance of your shooting ability…", she answered. "Or are you telling me you can't play anymore… ?"

            "What do you mean by that? I can still play and I'm better than I ever was..Alright then", Mitsui accepted.

            Both three-men teams began to warm up, Sakuragi's team wore blue while Rukawa's wore red. Akagi acted as the referee for the confrontation. The rest of the 2nd and 3rd year players were spectators for the game.

            The game tipped-off and Sakuragi won the jump-ball. The ball was quickly caught by Kazuya as he brought it up court. He then passed the ball to miyagi as he being defended by Mitsui. Rukawa guarded Kazuya while Nitta marked Sakuragi.

            "You re a great player Rukawa. You do know that. Sendoh thinks you're better than him  at this point.", he said to Rukawa while they faced each other.

            "Well you can thank him for the compliment. I see you can do the dribble shot but can you display all of Sendoh's game and ability.", he challenged Kazuya.

            "Sendoh's game and my own Rukawa...", KaZuya answered. "I have my own style of game. I am not my borhter's shadow anymore. Just watch…."

            Kazuya ran to the top of the key receiving an entry pass from Miyagi. he then turned dribbled to the left side. Sakuragi cut back to the right but he was being closely guarded. Sakuragi yelled for the ball anyway, "Give me the ball brother of hedgehog-hair king."

"You want it here take this.", as Kazuya performed a no look behind his back pass which sakuragi caught perfectly. He then performed the feint to the left, dribble lateral right, turn-around and fade-away jump shot. The shot was successful and everyone in gym except Akagi and Haruko were amazed. No one expected it.

            Consideration for the shot. Nitta was closely marking him. Sakuragi used his quickness and athletic ability to catch Nitta off his guard and shoot the ball.

            "That's not Sakuragi... Someone must have switched bodies with him...", Mitsui joked still surprised.

            "No way can he do such a shot… That was just luck…", Miyagi added.

            "Ridiculous but effective shot. I see you've improved your game Sakuragi. Looks like you didn't sleep all the time huh.", Rukawa said. Even though he was ridiculing sakuragi he knew that that shot was real and that Sakuragi meant it. Rukawa could see that the Sakuragi right now wasn't the Sakuragi of last year."Now you can actually play..", he said in a cold fashion.

            "Rukawa…..You…", sakuragi growled.

            "Great shot…", Kazuya said as he tapped sakuragi's shoulders.

            "What.. Ooh thank you", Sakuragi said as he turned around. "Let's defend the basket."

The game started to boil. The competitive atmosphere was there as they played. Even though it was only a practice match each person had something to prove. And it was only going to get hotter as each passing moment went by.

            "Okay…Let's do this…Let's beat them…", Mitsui said.

            "Give me the ball. I'll take point ", Rukawa ordered. "Hey newcomer, can you play inside and rebound?", he asked Nitta.

            "Sure thing, I'll give it a try", Nitta answered.

            Rukawa brought the ball up court with great speed. Miyagi was guarding him and even though it was Miyagi. Rukawa still was able to elude him with his amazing handle of the dribble and his skill. When Rukawa neared the three point line he slowed his pace and dribbled to Mitsui.

            "Switch. Force the pick'n'roll ", Rukawa told mitsui.

            Mitsui Setup the pick'n'roll for Rukawa. Because he was screened out and Miyagi  was out of position, Kazuya and Miyagi did switch defense It was now Kazuya marking Rukawa and Miyagi marking Mitusi. Rukawa passed the ball to Mitsui and was out to shoot a three pointer when he saw Rukawa wave his hand and made a cut in front of Kazuya to the right side with great speed. Kazuya followed behind Rukawa who had cut in front of him. Mitsui passed the ball over Miyagi to Rukawa who caught it chest high. Then Rukawa dribbled once to the right and had his body in motion to do  another dribble. Kazuya saw this and tried to close him down. When Rukawa saw Kazuya motion to his right side, he pivoted his body and turned his shoulders and torso  in the other direction, to the left side, while still in a running motion. His legs were spread so Rukawa performed a between the legs crossover dribble (he was dribbling with his right hand). He received the ball with his left hand, squared his shoulders (now his right shoulder was facing Kazuya), and began to dribble and ran at great speed. Kazuya was eluded and dazzled by the move like everyone else. 

            "You lost this round, kid." Rukawa said as he passed by Kazuya.

            "I won't let you Rukawa", Sakuragi yelled as he ran to Rukawa's position.

            Rukawa jumped high and his body motion was saying he would dunk the ball. Sakuragi also jumped and he jumped higher than Rukawa. Sakuragi was determined to block the shot.

            "You're not gonna score with your double pump dunk on me Rukawa…", he screamed.

            "Who's gonna do a dunk anyway, fool." Rukawa said as he turned and spinned to the his body in mid air to the left passing Sakuragi's body on the side. "I'm can do many things you idiot." Then Rukawa performed a reverse lay up shot  that bounced off the back board and into the basket.

            "Amazing… How'd he do that…He was so quick… I was dead in my tracks…", Kazuya said to himself.

            "He real quick alright." Miyagi added. "Couldn't stay with him…"

            "He's improved in great bounds since he joined the All-Japan Team." Akagi commented to Ayako. "He maybe the number one player in Japan."

            "Damn Rukawa. What was that? You made me look like a fool!!! I'll get you Rukawa!!" Sakuragi shouted after he was beaten.

            "Try me… You'll never beat me if you don't train harder you dumb fool. You couldn't read my body movements.", Rukawa explained. "And you brother of Sendoh, one thing differs you from Sendoh. He was a much better defender than you. He had greater intensity. You couldn't react quick enough."

            "…", Kazuya sighed. "Understood, Rukawa."

            "Don't stand around here. Attack.", Miyagi yelled as he dribbled the ball up court. "Sakuragi go the high post…"

            "I hear you ! pass me the ball!", sakuragi commanded.

            Sakuragi received the ball from Miyagi. He feinted left and tried to go right.

            "I won't let you!", Nitta said. As he closed Sakuragi down.

            "Over here Sakuragi…", Kazuya shouted. Sakuragi passed the bal to Kazuya and Kazuya drove to the basket. "I'll beat you Rukawa."

            Kazuya drove to the baseline feint right and spinned left and shot a fade away jumpshot. To his surprise though, Rukawa blocked the shot and he was in front of Kazuya's face when Kazuya was fading away.

            "I could react defensively. I could read your move. You're not quick enough and elusive enough." He said as they landed.

            Kazuya jumped and was able to get the ball. Now the tension in Kazuya mounted. Rukawa shoed why he's Japan's number one high school player. He was an offensive juggernaut and also had great defensive awareness and ability. The training with the All-Japan Team greatly improved Rukawa.

            "I won't lose." Kazuya moved behind the three point line. He then quickly dribbled right twice. Feinted his shoulder to the left and performed a fade away jump shot to the right off the dribble. Rukawa couldn't reach the ball because Kazuya feinted and fade away to the right fooled Rukawa. "It's in Rukawa…"

            "Too rash and too quick. A fade away from three point are. Impossible!" Akagi yelled.

            "You're right Akagi." Ayako thought. "He couldn't aim accurately an his balance was off. It's too risky too shoot such a shot."

            Nitta on the other hand thought differently. "His fade away off the dribble. Kazuya, you're really serious to show them your skill"

            Rukawa looked back at the ball as soon as it had been shot. He stared at the ball and its trajectory. "Damn…. I guess you're right… Nice shot" Rukawa said as both he and Kazuya landed. Rukawa was feeling the same wat he felt as when he played Sendoh, Eiji, and Tsuchiro. It was building inside of him, the motivation to win. "You shot the ball well for an off the dribble fade away jump shot from the three point line. Did Sendoh teach you this?"

            The ball was shot at a high arc and had nice speed. It was going for the basket and too everyone's surprise it went in beautifully, nothing but net. It was a masterful shot that needed great skill and power but most important accuracy.

"What was that? He shot the ball with confidence in his eyes though." Mitsui said to himself. "He has that look of a player who knows when his shot will go in… And it was a three pointer for the most part. He must be something.. But how come no one's heard anything of him before? Something about Eiji from Sannoh ? I wonder what ?" Mitsui thought to himself.

            "He might be the scorer who can help Rukawa in scoring this year. But Sakuragi…

He's trained hard and has proven that he can be a scoring threat also" Ayako wondered. "This is the year we win the national tournament.

            "Sendoh taught me the off the dribble shot and the fade away. He taught me many things but not everything. He said 'Always try to be yourself when you play. Use your skill, your ability, and your mind when you play. Be confident in what you can do.' So this shot is something that is a part of my game.", Kazuya explained.

"Hahaha... Great shot little hedgehog..", Sakuragi greeted Kazuya's successful shot. "You made Rukawa look like an amateur. Number one player in Japan.. Huh"

            "I can still beat you red-head monkey idiot." Rukawa said sharply

            "Damn you Rukawa!" sakuragi retaliated.

            The 3 on 3 game continued in an intense atmosphere each possession showed the ability of each of the players involved. Everone were able  to see sakuragi's improved and diverse offense, Kazuya's brilliant play and Sendoh-like offense, Nitta's defensive tenacity, and more importantly Rukawa's amazing ability which improved even greater after his training and his improved stamina. The score ended 35 to 38, victory for Rukawa's team.

            "Damn it we lost…But I'm happy…" kazuya said. "I got to see Rukawa's true ability, Sakuragi's defensive energy and surprising offensive skill, Mitsui's marksmanshp, and Miyagis quickness and dribble. Shohoku is very strong"

            "We lost by 3 points. If only I could score a three. Damn it. That first year is a good defender and a good rebounder." He said to Kazuya and Miyagi.

            "Reminds you of someone doesn't it. All defense, energy, and rebounds. Not enough offense…" Miyagi joked with a wink. He was talking about hhow Sakuragi played last year. "He's a lot like Sakuragi.."

            "No way Miyagi. I'm a tensai.. There can only be one Tensai…" sakuragi replied.

            "Damn…", both Miyagi and Kazuya sighed.

            ****Puff**** "That was a good game." Mitsui said to Nitta and Rukawa.

            **Heavy breathing** "That kid, Sendoh's brother is quite a great player at his stage. And sakuragi, who would've thought that Sakuragi of all people would be so much better playing offense in a short time. And you're not bad your self kid." Rukawa said

            "I'm Nitta..Thank you" Nitta answered.

            After practice was over they all assembled again before they were dismissed. Then they heard foot steps coming from the door, it was Anzai sensei. He had arrived after some time at Shohoku. He walked in happily and smiling radiantly as ever.

            "Hohohoho" Anzai said in his usual happy and cheeky fashion. "This is a very talented group of youngsters" as he walked up in front of the lines. "I'm sure that you are good players and very determined. I believe that we can only become stronger with new youthful energy. Selection will be determined this Friday. You may go now.

"Dismissed!!" Miyagi yelled. "Hey I' the captain" he added to Akagi and Ayako.

Kazuya didn't dismiss himself but on the other hand he walked towards Anzai Sensei. He bowed once he was face to face with Anzai Sensei. There was a smile of gratitude in his face.

            "Anzai Sensei." Kazuya said. "Thank you. Thank you very much for this chance, this opportunity. I promise to win, Sensei. I promise I'll complete my goals just as you once told me to."

            "You're welcome, Kazuya. Now go home and get some rest. And say hi to your brother for us" Anza replied. Kazuya ran quickly out of the gym and went home straight away. He was gald with his first day at Shohoku and was happy to see Anzai Sensei again.

Meanwhile the senior members of the basketball club stayed behind and had a talk with Anzai Sensei. What would be their strategy, whou would play what position, and how does Anzai know of Kazuya. There manythings which needed answers.

"Anzai Sensei. You knew Kazuya was Sendoh;s brother? You knew he was such a good player for someone his age…" Miyagi asked blatantly. 

"And how or where did you meet him, Anzai Sensei? How come I've never heard of him?" Mitsi asked.

"Easy now, boys. One question at a time. Yes I knew he was Sendoh's brother when we first met." Anzai answered as he started to tell the team how'd he met Kazuya and everything.

It was during the Junior High championships, the last year of Kazuya and Nitta in Taketa Junior High. In the Semifinals, Taketa were defeated by another Junior High School, the same junior high school which Eiji from sannoh attended before he went to sannoh. In that game, Kazuya scored the most points but his teammates couldn't keep up with him or help him. In that game, Kazuya scored half of Taketa's point but his team still lost. After the game, Eiji, who was still in 2nd year approached him.

"Good game… Maybe you should think of moving to Sannoh.." he said  to Kazuya.

"Sannoh High? The nuber 1 team in the nation? That would be an honor. But I don't think so. It's not in my district." Kazuya answered.

"You could be a great player kid."

"The name's Kazuya Sendoh. You're Eiji right? The number one player in the nation"

"That's right. Sendoh eh? You don't play like him when he was in Junior high, not even close. Not to say that Sendoh is good anyway, he didn't even make the national tournament, got beat by Shohoku." Eiji said strongly.

"You… You… You idiot. Don't disrespect my brother. You're nothing compared to my brother. He's a great player, better than you. And I know all his moves." Kazuya answered blatantly. "I'll show you."

"How about a one-on-one game then?" Eiji challenged.

"Fine by me. I'll beat the number one player in Japan." Kazuya warned.

"Basketball is a team game, that's why Sendoh lost. His team let him down. If it's one-on-one then it's a show to see who has the greater individual talent and ability. You're only a junior high player.. what can you do against me"

The game was 21, the first to score 21 points. It was a very lopsided match with Eiji destroying Kazuya completely in a 21-5 thrashing- Kazuya was devastated with the outcome because he couldn't do anything against Eiji.

"keep practicing…You're going to need a lot of it. Don't even think of joining sannoh then with that ability. You'd be a burden rather than a player. Sendoh's really your brother? Then he's not good enough to play for sannoh." Eiji mocked as he exited the empty gym. Kazuya could only answer in quiet as he was still shocked form his defeat. 

The gym though wasn't empty, Anzai sensei was watching the match from the bleachers. He approached Kazuya who started to pack up and go home. There was a face of disappointment on Kazuya's face.

"Very good game, young one. Sendoh must have taught you well" Anzai approached Kazuya.

"Oh. Thank you very much Sir. Yes Sendoh taught me many things but it's nothing. If you saw the game I had with Eiji, even though it was a one on one game for fun, my skills were nothing."

"Don't be sad like that. You had just played a whole game. You were tired. But to be able to play like that…You're an amazingly gifted player like your brother is.He's an amazing player and will only get better each time he plays."

"How do you know my brother? You're not the coach of Ryonan High."

"NO, I'm Anzai. The coach of Shohoku High School."

"Shohoku!!!" Kazuya said in surprise. "The team tha beat Senodh and Ryonan?"

"Yes. But I'm here to offer you a chance. I want you to join Shohoku." Anzai suggested. "You're quite gifted, you only need to train harder and play at a higher level."

"I can't Anzai Sensei. I want to join Ryonan and play with my brother. I want to go and win the national tournament with him."

"Have you ever seen a flower blossom or a caterpillar become a butterfle? IF you go to Ryonan you can't develop yourself, the character of how you play, and your definition of playing. You would never blossom as a player, never turn into a butterflr. Do you know why?" Anzai asked. :You would always be in your brother's shadow if you join Ryonan because you have similar styles of play. Be yourself. If you join Shohoku you might develop into something even greater than your brother and Eiji. You may have a chance to bloom into a flower more beautiful thatn anyone of them."

"Be myself." Kazuya wondered. "Sendoh you were right.  'Be yourself when you play. Have confidence in your own abilities.' Greater than you. I'll try Sendoh."

"If you still  don't believe my words then please watch Shohoku play in the National Tournament. Two of our players, Rukawa and Sakuragi, are the definition of development. They are flowers who have blossomed much but not have shown their true beauty." Anzai said.

"Rukawa? The one wo beat my brother? Sendoh said he's an amazing player who'd be number one player in short while. While Sakuragi is the one who has high energy and who makes the competitive fire inside of each player burn. You mean they're not at their highest level of play?" Kazuya answered.

"Rukawa wants to be number one player in Japan and so does Sakuragi. Each has a fire, a motivation which pushes them to play their own style of game and push the limits of their game into another level. They have the will to play, to be the best. They're still freshmen but I assure you that when they bloom, they will be a force that no one might not be able to face."

"To be number one you have to…You have to blossom into the most beautiful flower then…To beat the national champions sannoh, you must be greater than sannoh itself. How can you be so sure..?" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Belief. Believe in yourself and you will be strong no matter the obstacle." Anzai preached. "I have to go home right now but please think of my offer. It is for your future of basketball.

"Yes Anzai. I'll think it through." Kazuya answered. "Believe in myself. To play my own way." Kazuya wondered.

            "So that's how you're acquainted with him. But why is he so low profile for a semi finalist in last year's tournament for Junior High teams. He could have at least made an impact in the media. Why haven't any of the other schools tried to recruit him?" Mitsui said.

            "He was in Sendoh's shadow." Anzai answered. "He hadn't escaped it yet. He told sendoh he'd go to Shohoku. He never really showed interest in any of the other schools. They said he was a maverick with Sendoh's skill and ability but not his presence. But it seems he has improved since the last time I met him. He has begun to create his own presence.. "

            "Can we please discuss other matters than that Kazuya. How doyou think of our team now, Anzai Sensei. With the genius getting better, I'm sure we can win the national title, eh old man." Sakuragi cried out laughing as he pulled Anzai's chin. "did you see my fade away shot?"

            "Sakuragi!!!!" Miyagi and Akagi both yelled as they lumped Sakuragi in the head.

             "Hohoho.." Anzai laughed. "Yes Sakuragi you've mproved tremendously and Rukawa your level of play is number one in Japan."

            "Thanks, Anzai." Rukawa answered.

            "Our formation, how will it be? Will we integrate the 1st years into the team?" Ayako asked."

            "I have a very good idea after seeing that game. Miyagi, you play point guard. Rukawa you play small forward and Sakuragi plays center." Akagi began explaining.

            "How about shooting guard and power forward?" Miyagi asked.

            "Kazuya will play shooting guard nad his friend Nitta will play power forward." Anzai answered. "What I want now is for the 2nd and 3rd year players who are reserves to improve their games. We need your contribution if we want to win the national championship. We can't always depend on the starters to do everything. I want to play a rotation which plays our strength. Tiko, you must learn to play point guard. Yasuda, you're our Kogure, learn to shoot the ball better. Eishii, Kaketa, you must be more athletic and shoot. For all of you, it's you turn to contribute to the team. Adjustment period has gone by, it's time to prove your ability." Anzai explained.


	2. Chapter 2 : New Rival?

                Introduces a new character named Homura, Kainan's new point guard and new wonder kid. A very,very aggressive person and  happens to get into fights quite often. 184 cm with wavy hair and athletic build. He has quite a history with Kazuya and has looked for trouble against Rukawa.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                The mood of the Shohoku team after the first practice of the new season was quite high on morale.  The 1st year players  impressed everyone and the play of Rukawa and Sakuragi had shown a certain  dominance which brought a secure feeling of success after the departure of Mitsui and Akagi. They weren't worried anymore about the their own inability had no more  concerns about the other high schools in their prefecture. Kainan were without Maki any longer for he had already graduated, Ryonan lost Uozomi also, and Shoyo lost Fujima and Hanagata. Their new breed of players would have to fill  and fulfill certain expectations like how Sakuragi had to fill Akagi's position. Shohoku had already found their new players.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Sakuragi, Haruko, and Akagi all walked home together after practice was over. Sakuragi was happy that his offensive ability was finally appreciated by his teammates and he kept smiling on the way home. Akagi was also quite satisfied with this new team and he wouldn't have to worry about Sakuragi anymore because Sakuragi finally showed a certain maturity in his game.

                "Hahaha....," Sakuragi laughed loudly, "did you see how everyone were surprised by my ability. They should never underestimate this Genius"

                "Yes Sakuragi, you certainly showed him. Now my brother doesn't have to worry about you anymore. Isn't that right, Oni-chan?" Haruko asked Akagi.

                "Hmmmph..He's still going to make mistakes. If one happens then I won't be there to back him up any longer. The wise fool.." Akagi joked.

                "What did you say Gori?!!!" Sakuragi screamed loudly. "I never made a mistake in my life. Everytime this tensai plays everyone shivers in their seats. Hahaha!"

                "Well, there was the time you got fooled by Sendoh. And the time you almost got the ball stolen by Fujima but instead fouled Hanagata. And how abou the time.." Haruko explained.

                "Alright, alright...I get the picture..." Sakuragi answered while slouching with a sad face. "They don't have to mock me though. I was just a beginner back then." he thought to himself.

                "Don't worry Sakuragi. Presence and confidence. You'll go a very long way this year." Akagi consoled. "Maybe number two center in Japan if you work hard enough."

                "Only number two?? This genius is number one center in Japan. Hahaha!!" Sakuragi laughed. "Everyone knows that..."

                "Are you sure? How 'bout Morishige Hiroshi of Meiho? You said to yourself that if you ever meet him..." Akagi was then interrupted by Sakuragi.

                "I'll beat him. If he ever plays against us, I'll beat him. I'll destroy him. Just because he scores 50 points and all they regard him as one of the best centers in Japan. I'll nail him. You don't have to worry bout anything Akagi. As long as I play." Sakuragi angrily said.

                "I'm sure you can  Sakuragi." Haruko thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Ayako was on her way home and Miyagi was also going home. Miyagi being madly in love with Ayako but still couldn't get near her viewed this as another chance to try to make Ayako like him. Ayako walked on the street and Miyagi followed her creeping and sneaking behind fences and posts. He wanted to really surprise her off her guard. But to his surprise there was someone else following him.

It was Tiko, the baackup point guard for Shohoku who was in his second year.

                "Hey, excues me, Miyagi what are you doing?", Tiko shouted as he tapped Miyagi on his shoulder.

                "Whaaaaa!!!" Miyagi shouted in surprise.

                "What in the world?" Ayako thought as she walked towards the origin of the sound. She turned her head around a fence only to find Miyagi flat on his back from being surprised. "Ryota? What are you doing?" she asked.

                "Hehehe...Hai Aya-chan." Ryota greeted blushing.

                "What were you doing...? Were you..." Ayako wondered if Miyagi was following her.

                "Oh no...Not that way Ayako sempai." Tiko explained. "We were talking about how I need to improve as a player. Isn't that right, Miyagi?", he asked Miyagi winking to signal that he should he agree.

                "Yeah That's right! I was just teaching him the importance of hand eye coordination and foot speed. I just happened to stumble that's all..." Miyagi lied cunningly.

                "Hmmm...Whatever !! Stand up now. We don't want our star point guard to get hurt before the season starts now, do we?", she asked as she extended a hand to Miyagi.

                "Of course not!" as Miyagi happily grasped Ayako's hand as he stood up. "I'm soo happy", he thought to himself.

                "Tiko..Why did you come all the way out here? Only to find Miyagi and ask for tips?" Ayako asked.

                "Well. Sort of..." Tuko began to explain. "Sometimes I feel useless for the team. Anzai-Sensei was correct when he said that the substitutes needed to improve their game. OF all the games played last year there was never one which I or the other 1st year players played. I know we're not Rukawa or Sakuragi but sometimes I just want to play for Shohoku. What good is it being a substitute if I'm not even used." he explained 

                "You shouldn't think that way Tiko." Ayako started to explain. "You're as important as everyone else on the team, whether you play or no makes no difference. You and the others being there are enough. Maybe you don't have it yet but in the future you'll have 'it', the game inside of you. You're suppose to learn, remember? And you have a good teacher in Ryota. Right, Ryota?"

                "Yes. That's right" Ryota stuttered because of nervousness. "Listen if you look at all the other teams out there, there are players who work hard to gain their place in their team. Fukuda of Ryonan is an example. Who was he in the practice game? He wasn't even there. But he worked hard and made Ryonan's starting team. Did you think he got that by lying around?" Ryota said sternly.

                "Work hard, Tiko. Because we might need you in this year's campaign. One thing you have is your size. your small, even smaller than Ryota, but that means you can have a better lower center of gravity. You can dribble better and you're quicker than some of the other players on the team. You should use that as an advantage." Ayako said putting a hand on Tiko's shoulders.

                "Thank you, Ayako sempai. I'll work harder. Thank you. I must go now." Tiko excused himself.

                "Hey where are you going?" Miyagi asked. 

                "Home, Miyagi Sempai. I need to practice much harder than today." Tiko answered as he ran down the street.

                "Tiko, he's smaller than me but I'm sure he can be a good point guard next year." Miyagi said.

                "I know cause he has a good teacher." Ayako complimented. "Hey Ryota. Wanna walk me home?" Ayako teased.   

                "Walk you home?" Miyagi said in surprise. "You betcha. I Miyagi am your knight in shining armor." as the two wlaked home. And of course Miyagi was nervous and his heart pounded real hard all the way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Kazuya and Nitta both walked home together. They were tired but had great expectations for their future at Shohoku. They never had so much fun playing and the competitive fire of the whole Shohoku basketball club certainly had an impact on the way they played.

                "Kazuya..." Nitta spoke as both of them were walking down the street to their own houses. "What do you make of the Shohoku team? I thought you did a good job trying to stand toe to toe with Rukawa. You don't regret entering Shohoku, do you?"

                "I have no regrets at all." Kazuya answered smiling. "It's actually fun even though it was a practice game. The play of Rukawa.. To be able to just defend him and stay with him was a tough task. His movements were so quick and fluid, so elusive you could swear you were guarding his shadow instead of him."

                "Yeah. He's like everything your brother told us. Deadly and quite, like a Fox. Able to move without the slightest hesitation. I had goosebumps just watching you defend him." Nitta added.

                "You had a tough time yourself, didn't you? Sakuragi really made you work for every rebound and I never saw you get beaten on defense like that." Kazuya reminded Nitta of his failure to contain Sakuragi.

                "That Sakuragi. From all the stories I ever heard of him from the times we listened to your brother never have I thought he would be so different from Sendoh's description. Sendoh always said that he was aggressive and mobile, fighting for every rebound like every rebound was the last, defending like he was the last line of defense against an enemy, and playing with unlimited energy and stamina that you wonder if he were human. But Sendoh never told us about his offense. Those moves were skillful, not something everyone could do." Nitta sighed remembering how he had to defend Sakuragi but didn't do a good job. He did make Sakuragi miss some shots and got some rebounds bt most of the time he was being abused by Sakuragi's play.

                "I told you, that's why it's so fun. That's the reason why I wanted to play for Shohoku." Kazuya said giving a wide, bright smile. "Anzai Sensei told me back when I first met him that, it doesn't matter if you're an ugly caterpillar in the beginning. But you always believe that you can be something more and transform into a beautiful butterfly. Or blossom into the reddest rose possible. That's why I wanted to come to Shohoku, everyone believed they would always be the caterpillar, losing and losing. But last year they finally became the butterfly. And like the phoenix, I believe the resurrection will not stop there. That's why I'm here. I'm still in my shell Nitta and if I come out the next time..."

                "Yeah I got the picture Kazuya. But man it makes you wonder. I get scared just thinking about it. If you say you're still in a shell and haven't stepped out then I wouldn't wanna play you when you're finally out of your sehll." Nitta joked.

                "Hehe...That's real funny Nitta. You seriously need to start thinking positive. Don't tell me this is all you got. Above the sky there is another sky. You tell me you don't feel a certain fire telling you to go out there and train your butt off to be able to play against Sakuragi? That's the fun of playing basketball. Always wanting to surpass someone and enjoying the game you have against them..." Kazuya pondered punching Nitta in his stomach.

                "Don't know bout the sky, Kazuya. But you know I'm not gonna sit by and watch everyone push me around..." as they arriverd in front of Nitta's house.

                "Hey.. I gotta go. I wanna take on Sendoh one on one before dinner." Kazuya said running.

                "Hey how are you gonna beat Sendoh. You've never beaten him before in that kind of game." Nitta shouted as Kazuya was running far off.

                "Hey I could take Rukawa on, that doesn't mean I can't take my own brother down." Kazuya yelled back.   

                "You crazy moron. That doesn't mean you can go around challenging people to one on one games. You lack defensive intensity." he reminded real loud.

                "Gee think positive. How are you gonna blossom if you keep thinking that something is going to hurt you after you blossom." Kazuya answered shouting as he ran down the street into the sunset.

                "Geez that kid. And they say he's like his brother. Calm and cool? More like a sparkplug with an overload of energy." Nitta thought in his mind as he walked into his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Rukawa was riding his bike on his way home as usual. And of course he was dosing off for periods at atime riding his bike only to wake up in time to swereve from crashing into a car or another person.

                "Hey you stupid idiot!!! Watch where you're going why don't you!!" one man yelled from his car that Rukawa cut in front of.

                "Hmmph... Go take a bath stinky old man." Rukawa answered

                After he swerved a car he almost crashed into a fruit vendor but luckily jumped over the vendor. The vendor of course was infuriated with Rukawa's recklessness and started cursing and swearing at Rukawa.

                "@#$%^&*&" he cursed loudly. Everyone around the vendor were frightened by the vendor's actions. And a little girl with her mother cried loudly after hearing the vendor curse so much.

                "Mommmmy...That man is scaring me..." the little girl cried.

                Rukawa on the other hand couldn't care less about what the vendor or everyone else around him.

                "Yeah.. the hell to you too, moron." he answered riding his bike away. It was not far from where he almost crashed the vendor that someone threw an orange in his direction causing him to fall down.

                "Hmmmpppphhh. Who threw this?" he said angrily as he looked at his surroundings. There were 3 guys standing around in school uniform and they all had the look of people looking for a fight."Did you throw this? Here have it back..." Rukawa said as he threw the orange at the tallest person."

                "Nice throw..." the tall one answered. "So you're Rukawa of Shohoku, huh? I don't see anything special bout you?"

                "I don't care what you think, asshole. Layoff or I'm going to put my foot on your face!" Rukawa threatened. "And no, I don't care what you have to say."

                "Yeah well, like it or not, the name's Homura..." Homura started speaking.

                "Homura or tempura, I don't give a damn." Rukawa cutted.

                "What did you say?!" the other two people with Homura excalimed.

                "Back off guys. It's between me and him." Homura pushed his two pals away. "Why do you have to be so impolite? I haven't even introduced myself."

                "Well you can go to hell. WHy are you throwing oranges at people anyway?" Rukawa asked angrily as he stepped away from his bike and stared Homura in the face. 

                "Thought you were thirsty. You look tired, seeing you slept on your bike and all." Homura answered. "Shohoku is practicing already?" Homura said mocking Shohoku. " Why have you just started practicing? You think it's easy for you?"

                "YEah, well, I think it is! So what do you wanna make about it. And why the hell should you care! Who the heck do you think you are?" Rukawa retaliated.

                "He's..." Homura's two friends began to speak together. "He's..."

                "Shut up!!" as both Rukawa and Homura punched the two pals that were talking.

                "It ain't your business. Stay out!" Rukawa looked with fierce eyes at the two friends of Homura who were bruised all over

                "Told you guys to back off. And I meant it!" Homura shouted to his friends. "Homura..of Kainan High." he told Rukawa.

                "Homura? I've never heard of you.. Sure you're from Kainan?" Rukawa joked.

                "Of course I am. But you're gonna hear my name often this year. I'm gonna be the number one.."Homura began bragging.

                "Oh Please..." Rukawa sighed. "Kainan couldn't even have made the semis last time around if they had faced Sannoh. You should be grateful that it was us that beat Sannoh." Rukawa said with a smile of humility.

                "You...You..I'm the new point guard of Kainan and you better as hell be prepared when we meet!" Homura yelled loudly in Rukawa's face and started to punch Rukawa in the face.

                "Ouch.. That stung."  Rukawa said back without even budging an inch. "Better hope Kainan's as good as they were with Maki than with you, fool!" Rukawa answered back as he punched Homura in stomach.

                "%^&* you ,man" Homura cursed he began to trade shots with Rukawa.

                "Heh.. go to hell bastard." as Rukawa threw his shots in Homura's direction.

                The two fought and exchanged blows. Homura would punch Rukawa's face and Rukawa would retaliate by kicking HOmura in the stomach and uppercutting his face. Homura would elbow Rukawa and Rukawa would headbutt Homura. It kept going on and on but in the end it was Homura who was on the losing end as a straight cross from Rukawa sent Homura flying crashing into a wall.

                 "Next time we fight on the court so get ready..." Rukawa answered as he started to leave.

                "Damn..Ouch" Homura squeeled as he touched his wound. "That Rukawa.. Ouuwww" Homura said in pain. His two pals though found it quite funny and amusing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was the next day and everyone was up and happy. Everyone of course except for Sakuragi who was still asleep in bed. While the other members of the team headed off to school, Sakuragi was still asleep in bed dreaming about beating down Hiroshi in the national tournament.

                **RING RING RING RING** th alarm clock rattled and sounded ludly.

                "AHHHH!!" Sakuragi said as he woke up. He looked to his wall where he framed a photo of HAruko. "Good morning Haruko-san, I'll see you later." he said to the photo. When he reached to see the time he was surprised. "Ohhhh DAMN!!! I OVERSLEPT AGAIN!!" he shouted in surprise to himself. Sakuragi then showered as fast as hell and wore his clothes. He took his breakfast in a bag and rode off as fast as he could on his bike. "Oh no.. Oh no...LAte for school.. What will HAruko think of me?" he thought to himself.

                Thoughts played in SAkuragi's mind of Haruko getting angry and rejecting him because of his tardiness. "I can't be with you, Sakuragi, you're too lazy" one scene played in his mind of Haruko's words. "I need someone who's always on time for me" another scene played. Finally though Sakuragi screamed."AAAAGGGHHHH!  Haruko would not do that to me." Sakuragi pedaled as fast and didn't care of the things he endangered. Crashing the same vendor Rukawa crashed before, landing on a car's roof after avoiding an old lady on the street, and swerving away from a baby carriage. Thankfully though he arrived to school safely and it was still 5 minutes before classes started.

                In the hallways Sakuragi walked only to hear rumors about Rukawa. Wherever he walked he would hear Rukawa's name. "What is so special with Rukawa? Why is he the talk of teh school? Just because he's made the All-Japan team." Sakuragi thought to himself as he slouched by everyone who were talking about Rukawa.

                Suddenly Haruko cam beind Sakuragi and surprised him." Sakuragi kun.. Did you hear the news about Rukawa?" she asked.

                "What is with people and Rukawa?" he said in a tired tone  " No I haven't what exactly did happen to him?"

                "They say that Rukawa got in a fight with a couple of guys from Kainan High." Haruko began talking.

                "Kainan High? Why would anyone from Kainan wanna make troble with us? And Rukawa?! They should look for me if they want trouble.Maybe Wild-Monkey was scared of the competition and asked his friends to hurt us.." Sakuragi said laughing thinking about how scared Wild-Monkey, Nobunanga Kiyota, and Kainan were of Shohoku.

                "No it's not that. They say that Kainan's new point guard was there. he was the one fighting with Rukawa." HAruko continued.

                "Kainan's new point guard? Who is he? Do you know Haruko?" Sakurag asked.

                "Well his name is Homura nd from what I've heard from my friends at Kainan he's suppose to be in his 2nd year.. HE had just moved here from Europe or something. He never played with Kainan's team last year but just joined the team and was given the starting role at point guard to replace Maki.." HAruko answered putting a hand on Sakuragi's shoulder. "You shouldn't be worried though. You're a tensai, remember?"

                "That's right!!! I am genius. No one can beat Shohoku with how genius plays now. Hahaha" Sakuragi said baosted of his newfound game. "Not even some foreign boy who thinks he can play as well with Shohoku as his enemies."

                "Yeah.. you're the next best center in Japan." Haruko said flattering Sakuragi.

                "Thanks. Let's get to class. Old man might get mad at me again." as both Haruko and Sakuragi wlaked to theri classrooms. Good for him that they were in the same class.

                "I hope he doesn't cause trouble for us." Sakuragi thought to himself "Homura from Europe, Rukawa wants to go to America. Me, I'm stuck in Japan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                At lunchtime, in class 1-7, Kazuya was in his chair sittng with a drink and reading a novel when Nitta came in with the news about Rukawa and Homura. Another thing though, there were girls lined up outside of class 1-7 who anted to get a glimpse of Kazuya. Just like his brother, Sendoh, of Ryonan who was known for being a great player and a handsome student and hence became the affections of many girls in Ryonan so was Kazuya in Shohoku. But Kazuya never really cared about the status he had, he just concentrated on his novel during lunch break.

                "Kaz...Kaz..." Nitta said gasping for air as he had ran from the cafeteria.

                "Geez.. What is it Nitta?   It looks as if you were running away from something." Kazuya replied. "Something bad happened?" Kazuya said then took a drink

                "Kaz, you won't believe this but Homura. Homura's in Kainan!" Nitta said.

                "He's what???!!!" Kazuya said in surprised as he spewed all the drink he had just drunk all over the desk in front of him. "Why is he here? I thought he was suppose to be in Europe or something."

                "He just came home tin the summer time." Nitta replied.

                "Homura, you..." KAzuya said as he began to remember his past with Homura.

                Homura was the star player of Taketa Junior HIgh, Kazuya's school, before Kazuya came along. He was a year older than Kazuya and he showed he had the authority. Kazuya almost didn't want to play basketball because Homura would always beat up Kazuya if he tried to play down Homura. He was always pushed around by his senior when he was playing or just in school until one day that is when he had enough. Kazuya challenged for  a one on one game against Homura. They played their game and Kazuya outshone Homura 21 - 10. But Homura being ill-tempered attacked Nitta and Kazuya's other friends after the game. Kazuya finall had enough and beat the crap out of Homura. The school angered though suspended only Homura who was known to be a troublemaker. In the end Homura's parents moved to Europe and Kauzya didn't have to deal with Homura any longer. 

                "He's back here. I wonder if he's changed." Kazuya asked Nitta.

                "I don't know. BUt he went looking for trouble yesterday. They say he had a fight with Rukawa but Rukawa beat him up bad. Shows you that Homura hasn't changed at all." Nitta explained.

                "That bastard will stoop so low to maintain his status as a star player. I'll show him though." Kazuya expressed angrily. "We should stay cool bout this. You know he might start looking for trouble at Shohoku."

                "Who knows?" Kazuya said lifting his shoulders as if he knew nothing about the matter. "Anyway I have to eat lunch. See ya Kaz."

                "Yeah. All right. Hey don't forget practice later on, man." Kazuya answered. "I'll show Homura and everyone else that they shouldn't mess around with me."

How will the practice go?  And in the next chapter Anzai's makes  an appointment for an exhibition match with Ryonan. How will the players react? How will they train? Can Kazuya paly up to Sendoh? How will Fukuda play Sakuragi and who are the new players of Ryonan?


	3. Chapter 3 : The Game

This chapter gives somelight on the new Ryonan team. This chapter introduces some light on 2 new female characters, one who falls in love with Sendoh and Rukawa and is Kazuya's crush, while another likes Sakuragi and Kazuya and is a certain Kainan's player sister.. This chapter also introduces a favorable character from Ryonan, Hikoichi. 

--------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Classes had just ended and it would be the 2nd practice of the new season for the Shohoku basketball team. Kazuya and Nitta were very excited because they wanted to know if they were accpeted. After classes ended Kazuya met up with Nitta and walked to the locker room to change into their practice clothes. On their way there they met up with Miyagi who was also walking to the locker room. 

"Miyagi, Sempai, how are you doing?" Kazuya asked as he tapped Miyagi in the back. 

"Huh?" Miyagi shrugged as he turned to see who had tapped him. "Oh Kazuya it's you.," he answered, "I'm fine. How about you? Going to practice, I presume?"

 "Yeah, of course." Kazuya answered.

 "Quite spunky for a first year player." Miyagi joked.

 "Of course we have to be spunky, sempai. If not then we'd play without any passion!" Nitta joked.  
  
The three of them walked into the locker room and began to change into their own training clothes. In the locker room Nitta talked about the situation pertaining about Rukawa. Rukawa was also in the locker room and had just started to exit the room. In the room was also Sakuragi but he was hidden in the corner and was out of their sight.  
  


"Hey Rukawa!" Nitta greeted. "We heard what happened to you, yesterday, Sorry we weren't there to back you up." Nitta said consoling.

 "Hmmmppphhh! You'd be useless anyway." Rukawa said coldly. "Mind your own business. If it doesn't concern you then buzz off, moron." Rukawa said as he exited the locker room.

 "Hey what was that all about? He's so cold!" Nitta said in surprise. 

"Don't worry, Nitta. That's just how Rukawa is. He's a cold person but when he gets on the court he's a whole different person." Miyagi advised. "Yeah well that's how Sendoh described him and I wasn't surprised." Kazuya said as he went into the changing room to change his shirt. "I also think that you need that kind of attitude. I mean behind all that coldness he's actually cool , calm, and collective."

 "You need that in basketball. A certain cool and calm when you're up to any situation." Miyagi added. "While Sakuragi...is energy and ethusiasm."

 "Sakuragi...Heheheh!" Kazuya laughed. "Sakuragi is 180 degrees different from Rukawa. If Rukawa is a cool, clam, sly fox, Sakuragi is more of a hotheaded timebomb ready to explode!" Kazuya joked. 

Sakuragi who was still in the locker room and out of their sight. He was very infuriated and angered with the comment KAzuya had just made Though he was actually quite flattered by what Miyagi had said. 

"HMMMM...." Sakuragi said in anger. His face turned red showing his fury inside. "That Hedgehog prince...He will pay..." he thought to himself as he made himself known to Nitta and Miyagi. 

"Uh oh..." Miyagi sighed. "Kazuya's a dead man!" he said softly to Nitta.

 "I hope he doesn't hurt him that much..."Nitta added. 

Sakuragi leaned against the wall next to the door leading to the changing room. Kazuya had just finished changing his shirt and was just abot to exit. Kazuya though didn't realize that Sakuragi was there waiting for him. 

"And about a bomb about to explode, I'd hate to go against him when he's angry." Kazuya joked. Miyagi and Nitta tried to help Kazuya before he continued to talk about Sakuragi badly by pointing theri finger to Sakuragi who beside Kazuya leaning against the wall. 

"Kazuya...There..There..." Miyagi and Nitta said and pointed their fingers to sakuragi "Huh?!" Kazuya wondered what they meant as he turned to see Sakuragi. "A time bom huh? I'd hate to see the person who becomes the victim of this bomb." Sakuragi said laughing as he closed his fist. "I'm going to get you good, Hedgehog Prince." 

Sakuragi then tried to lump Kazuya but before he could land the unch, Kazuya ran towards the back of teh locker room. "Sakuragi, I was kidding. Really. Don't take it seriously." Kazuya cried out as he ran around the back of teh locker room and towards the door as Sakuragi chased him. 

"NO mercy. You dare to mock this tensai, rookie!"Sakuragi yelled as he continued to chase KAzuya. Miyagi and Nitta who were watching this were quite amused and were laughing. 

Miyagi being captain could only try to calm Sakuragi down. "Sakuragi... don't hurt him..." Miyagi warned. "Don't hurt him so badly...." he joked.

 "Oh, sempai, like tha's really gonna help!" KAzuya said loudly as he exited the locker room. "Hey get back here.. I'm not done with you Hedgeho Prince. Don't think you can run away from me." Sakuragi reminded Kazuya that he wasn't out of trouble even if he were to run out in to the school. "You won't escape this tensai."

 "Oh damn.... That KAzuya and Sakuragi. What the hell are they doing? Running in the school. They're gonna cause a commotion." Miyagi said to Niita. Nitta though was still laughing hard at the scene of Sakuragi chasing KAzuya like a mad psycho and Kazuya running like the wind. "We have to get to them. Let's go Nitta." 

"Heh..What?" Nitta said in awe. Miyagi then punched Nitta's shoulder to awake him. "Oh yeah. That's right!" Then both Nitta and Miyagi ran out to look for or chase down Kazuya and Sakuragi.  
  
Kazuya and Sakuragi were running around the school like a hunter chasing its prey. The school was still quite crowded as most of the students, especially female students, wanted to watch the basketball team practice. Kazuya and Sakuragi were running straight into a crowd of first year and second year students.  
  


"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kazuya warned. "Coming through! Be careful, there's a bomb in the school!" he yelled loudly. Kazuya of course was joking but the students really thought there was a bomb on the grounds. KAzuya was really talking about Sakuragi and he wanted to tease a couple of 1st year female students who were around.

 "Oooooh NOOOO!" a c ouple of 1st year girls screamed.

 "Kazuya!!!! Get back here!!!" a loud voice boomed sounding much loduer than any of the other students. "You still dare to call this tensai a bomb! I'm going to hurt you real bad, hedegehog prince!" Sakuragi passed the crowd of stunned kids.

 "Hey don't worry! Don't worry! There's no bomb!" Miyagi shouted loudly to the stunned kids. "It's just Kazuya messing around with Sakuragi. KAzuya was joking about the bomb. He was talking about Sakuragi." Miyagi said clearing the matter. 

In the distance they coudl still hear Sakuragi berating at Kazuya. "Kazuya!!! Did you just call me red-monkey!!" Sakuragi's voice said. "Damn you Hedgehog boy!!"  
  
The students who were watching the cahse were laughing and smiling and were quite amused with what was happening. It was quite a comical chase and a funny scene that made everyone just wanted to laugh. Kazuya was joking and teasing as he was chased and Sakuragi was saying reponses in an angry but funny manner.

"Who's that kid with the sharp hair?" a female student asked with brown hair and blue highlights asked. 

"Oh.. He's in my class. That's Kazuya. He's Sendoh's little brother!" another girl answered.

 "And that bald red-hair guy that's chasing him?" the female student with brown hari and blue highlights asked. 

"That's Hanamichi Sakuragi. 2nd year player for the basketball team. Why do you ask?" the other girl answered. 

"Oh no...They're quite cute and funny." the girl answered.

 Miyagi and Nitta passed by but they were tired of chasing Kazuya and Sakuragi all over the place. "Man, I'm tired. Okay... Just let Sakuragi finish off Kazuya.." Miyagi said catching his breath. 

"Yeah.. Forget KAzuya. It's his fault he messed around with Sakuragi." Nitta added. 

The girl with the blue highlights then went Miyagi and gave him a note. "Miyagi, sempai. Can you please give this to KAzuya and Sakuragi?" she asked as she handed the note and wnet inot the other direction. 

"Huh.." was all the reaction Miyagi could say.  
  
Kazuya was running down to the ground floor as he wanted to head to the gym. KAzuya slid down the railings of the stairs. As he was slipping down the railing from the 2nd to the 1st floor he past Rukawa. 

"Excuse me Rukawa! See you at practice!" Kazuya greeted as he started to blaze out of the school building.

"Hmmmpphh. What are you doing, moron! So spunky and all! Running like your being chased by something that might kill you!" Rukawa said. 

Sakuragi wasn't sliding down the railings of the stairs like KAzuya but was jumping the stairs., **thump..thumpp** was the sound Sakuragi made as he jumped down the stairs. 

"Get back here you damn 1st year!" Sakuragi yelled as he reached the ground floor and began to exti the school. On the way he also passed Rukawa and Rukawa wasn'st surprised by the childish and ill-mannered behaviour af Sakuragi and KAzuya. 

"Damn it! Stupid Moron! Now we have two ridiculous idiots in Shohoku." Rukawa said as Sakuragi passed him. Rukawa was talking about Sakuragi and Kazuya. 

"Damn you Rukawa!" Sakuragi answered loudly as he heard Rukawa's comments. "Once I'm done with him I'll get you!" Sakuragi shouted loudly. 

"yeah.. what ever!" Rukawa said to himself.  
  
Kazuya and Sakuragi ran pass the field and towards the gymnasium. What they didn't realize were that Ryonan players were also making their way to the Shohoku gym They were invited by Anzai Sensi to have a playful exhibition match.  
  
  


"Nanananan!!! You can't catch me Sakuragi!!!" Kazuya teased. 

"Just keep running , Hedgehog boy!" Sakuragi answered. Sakuragi and KAzuya were just about to turn the corner to reach the gymnasium door.  
  
  


The Ryonan players who were entering the gym heard the loud shouts and voices. "He? What's that?" one asked. A smallish student around 163 cm tall. It was Hokoichi. " Sounds like Sakuragi." 

"It probably is. It shouldn't matter though. It's not our business." another Ryonan player answered. He was 190 cm and had sharp spiky hari, it was Sendoh. "Just enter the gym and follow Moichi Sensei."

 "Sakuragi..." another player who was 188 cm said to himself. It was Fukuda. Fukuda was remembering the last time he played Sakuragi. Fukuda lost the encounter and so did Ryonan in the final league of their prefecture. During that match itwas Fukuda's underestimate of sakuragi that became Ryonan's downfall. "Sakuragi, I'll pay you for last year." 

The Ryonan basketball players entered the gym but there was one other student who hadn't entered yet. This person was not a boy but a female student. She was the manager of Ryonan much like Ayako and Haruko were to Shohoku. Kazuya and Sakuragi made the turn but Kazuya wasn't seeing what was in front of him but had his ead turned watching out for Sakuragi. The girl was also heading to the gym and wasn't paying attention as she was listening to music. Then suddenly... ** THUD THUD** sounded as Kazuya crashed into the girl quite hard.

 Kazuya was very surprised at what had just happened. But was even more surprised at the fact that it was a Ryonan student and a female at that. Sakuragi had just made the corner and saw Kazuya on the ground. Kazuya was tending to the gril wondering if she were hurt. The girl wasn't seen by Sakuragi so he just walked up to Kazuya and lumped him a few times on the head. 

"OWWWW!" Kazuya said in pain. 

"HAhaha! I got you, Kazuya! I told you I'd get you!" Sakurahi boasted.

 "Yeah well, you got me. But look inside over there." Kazuya pointed to the inside of the gym. 

"There are Ryonan players. "Ryonan players? What do they want? Do they want to spy on this tensai during practice?" Sakuragi said confidently as he entered the gym. 

"Oh please..." Kazuya whispered to himself. "Hey are you alright?" Kazuya asked as he helped the gilr to stand. 

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yelled in anger because of the pain." Didn't you watch where you were going?"

 "Hey I said, I were sorry. You shoud have listened to your surroundins than listen to your walkman." KAzuya answered coolly as he gave the girl her headphones. 

"Yeah well.." the girl said as she walked to the gym. 

"Huh..Wait...up" Kazuya said as he he held the girls's shoulder. "Yeah what is it?" she asked with a fist waiting to lump KAzuya for his impoliteness. 

"Oh God. I'm sorry." as he quickly moved his hand away. "I just want to ask, aren't you Angel?" 

"Yeah, I'm Angel. Why do you ask? Wait.. Kazuya?" she also said in surprise.

 "Yeah.. It is. I'm Kazuya and you are Angel." Kazuya exclaimed.

 "Been a while KAz." Angel answered.  
  
Angel's real name is Dita Matsuda. They call her Angel because she looks like the illustration of Angels, blue eyes and blonde hair. Her mom was caucassian and her father was Japanese. Angel went to school at Taketa Junior High and was the affection of every boy in the school. She was the most popular and the most beautiful girl but she weren't so interested in boys. She never liked sports that much but loved to sing. Angel was Kazuya's secret crush and he tried every imaginable way to get her attention. Being the star player of the basketball team helped a lot and he finally got her attention. They were friends for most of the 3rd year but when he wanted to make a more serious move, they graduated.  
  


  
  


"Why are you doing in Ryonan basketball team?" KAzuya asked as they entered the gym. 

"Me? I'm the managaer of course." Angel answered. 

"Manager? It's only been one day of the school year and you're already manager of Ryonan?" KAzuya asked in disbelief.

 "Well the guys at the team said I lift up their spirits when they see me. Guess I'm here for morale support. And being pretty doesn't hurt either" Angel joked. 

"Wooow.. Manipulative. I like that. You haven't changed except that you're into sports now." Kazuya joked.

 "Hehe. There's that player of Ryonan that I fell in love with." Angel teased. "The star player, Sendoh. Iliked basketball after watching him play." 

"What????" Kazuya said in disbelief. Angel didn't know Kazuya was Sendoh's brother. Here she was, his crush and out of nowhere she tells him that she likes his brother. "Damn..." 

"Surprised? He's quite handsome." Angel said.

 "Yeah I know." Kazuya said slouching. "What about me?" he though to himself.  
  
In the gym Shohoku basketball team minus Rukawa, Miyagi and Nitta were faced with Ryonan High. Sakuragi wanted an explanantion why they were there.  
  
"Sendoh , what are you doing here?" Sakuragi asked in shock. "Here to see how the new national champions will play?" Sakuragi luaghed loudly.

 "I'm doing fine Sakuragi. We're here because our coach asked us. And don't be sure you're gonna make it out of the prefecture as one of the top two teams. This year it's Ryonan's turn." Sendoh answered. 

"Why you!!!" Sakuragi wa about to attack Sendoh but was held back by Yasuda, Tiko, and Kaketa. 

"Lay off Sakuragi!" Rukawa said as he entered the gym. The gym went silent for a minute or two as Sendoh and Rukawa, two superstars of their repspective teams, stared each other down.

 "Rukawa..." Sendoh said with a smile.

"Hemmmppphhh. Sendoh" he asnwered coldly. Sendoh extended a hand to shake. "How are you doing fine?" 

"Fine" Rukawa answeed as he gave a five to Sendoh open hand. "Why you here anyway?"  
  
  


"Hohohoho!" Anzai Sensei's voice sounded. "I've arranged a practice match with Ryonan this Saturday. They're because I invited him."

 "Yeah that's true." Taoka Moichi, Ryonan's coach, answered. "This Saturday. But Anzai and I thought we should have a little pregame warmup before the actual match so this is a surprise match between Ryonan and Shohoku."

 Both sides were surprised. It was only the second day of training and they were to have a game. Shohoku had just lost Mitsui and Akagi their star players. Ryonan had recently lost Uozoumi and Ikegami. They were adapting to the new players and they were to have a game right now. They were surprised  
  
  


"A game right now?" Miyagi said as he entered the gym. "We just ran around chasing thse two dorks around school." he added.

 "A game? Hmmm.." Nitta said to himself. "A chance for you to face your brother Kazuya. Let's see if you're not all talk."  
  


"This is an exhibition match. I hope you enjoy this game for fun." Anzai said.

 "Yeah fun." Rukawa said as the competitive fire inside him started to burn. 

"That's right for fun." Sakuragi said as he also bagan to burn.

 "Let's change into our jerseys now boys." Anzai said as both teams went into their respective locker rooms.  
  
Sendoh though didn't enter the locker room of the gym but waited and neither did Kazuya. They met midcourt and stared each other down.

 "So you'll finally play, little brother. Show me your game. Have you changed? Have you played with your own confidence and your own belief?" Sendoh asked Kazuya.

 "I have. Although it's for fun I'm going to show you what I have, big brother. No slack between us, alright?" Kazuya said as he lifted his hand for a high five.

 "No slack. we treat as a real game, alright." as Sendoh gave Kazuya a high five. The both of them then joined their respective teams.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

In the Shohoku locker room... 

"How are we going to play them? We haven't practiced any offensive sets yet." Ayako said worriedly. 

"No problem, we run the offense through this genius." Sakuragi said highly of himself. 

"Idiot.." Rukawa thought to himself. 

"Don't worry. Let Miyagi decide. he is the Point Guard. You should have faith in him," Anzai said as he patted Miyagi, "He will surely make the right decisions. 

"Thanks, Sensei." Miyagi answered.

 "Alright now. Get your respective jerseys." Anzai said to all. "Rukawa, Kazuya, Sakuragi" he said to the three of them " You are our main offensive weapons. Show them the power we have and our strength." 

"Understood, Sensei." they all answered.  
  
  


"Hehe? Why am I number 7? I want to keep wearing my old number 10 jersey!" Sakuragi said as he was handed the number 7 jersey. 

"Alright, Sakuragi, here's your number 10 jersey." Haruko said as he handed Sakuragi his number 10 jersey. 

"I'll keep my number 11." Rukawa said. 

"Miyagi, you're number 4. You're the captain remember?" Ayako said as he threw a number 4 jersey to Miyagi. (4 is always the captain in Salm Dunk :) ) 

"I'll be number 7, then. It's my brother's number in his 1st and 2nd year." Kazuya commented. "Nitta... You are number 9" Ayako threw Nitta's jersey.  
  
The rest of theam consisted of : Tiko PG Number 1, Eshii SG Number 2, Yasuda SG Number 5 (Vice captain's number), Kaketa SF Number 8, Ito PF number 3 and new 1st year players Eito C number 8 and Wakasima F number 12. 

  
  
In the Ryonan locker room... 

"This is a chance to show the new power of Ryonana, understand?" Moichi said loudly. "Hokoichi, you're turn has come up, contain Miyagi. Sendoh, Fukuda you're the leaders of the team. Koshino, you can still shoot the ball, right? And Yanada you'll start at center for now." 

"Yes, SIR" they answered as Ryonan marched out of the locker room. 

"Take it easy, Matsuyama. You'll enter the game later" he said to a player around 195 and was big and athleticly built. He as the true center of Ryonan High. 

"Sendoh, I'll be cheering for you." Angel said as Sendoh made his way to the basketball gym. 

"Thanks, I'm going to be looking for your support" Sendoh flattered Angel. 

  
  


The gym was full of Shohoku students who were there to watch the match. They had heard there'd be a match and more kids were interested in watching the game. The faces of the players didn't show but the fire of competition and the tension was felt. The opening tip off was between Yanada and Sakuragi. The refereee tossed the ball up and with his natural athletic gift, Sakuragi was first to the ball and he quickly tipped it to Miyagi. 

"Sakuragi, Athletic as ever" Sendoh thought.  
  
Miyagi dribbled the ball upcourt as he was guarded by Hokoichi. Miyagi 169cm , Hokoichi 164cm, heightwise Miyagi wins but it was the speed of each of the player which was key. Ryonan used a 2-3 man zone. Sendoh qould guard the left baseline and was faced man-to-man with Rukawa. Sakuragi was guarded by Fukuda, Nitta by Yanada, and Kazuya by Koshino. Shohoku played a high post like offense with Sakuragi at the top of the key, Rukawa on the left, Kazuya on the right baselin, and Yanada in the middle ready to get rebounds.  
  
Miyagi tried to speed past Hokoichi but was surprised to see him be able to keep up. Miyagi saw Rukawa move into a passing lane at the top of the key and Sakuragi moved to left low post. Rukawa caught the ball and it was a showdown between the two best SF of the prefecture. Kazuya beat Koshino and moved to the right side of Rukawa ready if he were to pass.  
  
"Score on me..." Sendoh challenged. "No problem..." Rukawa said.  
  
Rukawa dribbled right and Sendoh followed. Rukawa saw Kazuya motioned and told him by eyes to move to more to the left almost in line with him. Rukawa dribbled near 12 feet from the basket when drew a double team from koshino and Sendoh. Rukawa passed the ball behind him to Kazuya who was wide open. Kazuya shot the jumper and it went in. 2-0 Shohoku.  
  
  


"Great pass..."Kazuya complimented. 

"Nice shot..." Rukawa answered.

 Sakuragi was angry though, "I was open!" he said as they ran back to defend . "You'll get your chance Sakuragi." Miyagi said.  
  
Ryonan ball and to everyone's surprise it was Hokoichi bringing up the ball. Hokoichi with his quickness moved to the right. Fukuda came over to set the pick and roll. Sakuragi switched defense and moved to stop Hokoichi. Sendoh on the other hand was near the three point line at the top of the circle. Hokoichi stopped and passed the ball to Sendoh. They were all surprised. Senodh though didn't shoot but threw the ball staight up in the air. It was caught by Fukuda who did an a Mid-Air Dunk after hecame off the pick and roll and kept mmoving towards the basket. 2-2.  
  
  


"Damn it..." Sakuragi said. " Got fooled. " "Don't worry take this a point a time." Miyagi ordered.  
  
Shohoku ball again this time Miyagi brought the ball up slowly. Sakuragi was standing at the low post on the right. Nitta was also the low post on the right. Rukawa and Kazuya were near the three point line in a spread formation. Miyagi passed the ball to Rukawa. Rukawa dribbled left but thiis time Sendoh stayed with him and there were no double teams. Rukawa passed the ball to Sakuragi who moved to a good position on the low post, 10 feet away.  
  
  


"My turn..." Sakuragi said to himself. "Be responsible"  
  
  


Sakuragi had his back facing the basket and Fukuda guarding him. He a fake left and felt Fukuda twinched. He then tunred to the right side, dribbled twice, stopped and motioned a shot.  
  
  


"Too easy Sakuragi.." Fukuda yelled as he jumped to block Sakuragi's shot. But Sakuragi didn't shoot, it was a shot fake. 

"Wrong, Fuku-chan.." he said coldly. AS Fukuda landed, Sakuragi then shot the ball. 4 - 2 Shohoku.  
  
  


"Shohoku's game has changed. Rukawa can pass just like Sendoh, and Sakuragi has more then took place of Akagi." Moichi thought. "Sendoh.. we need you."  
  
Ryonan's ball and this time it was Sendoh who brought the ball up court. He was at the top of the key and was guarded by Rukawa. Fukuda was at the high post, and the other player except Hanada were spread. Sendoh passed the ball to Fukuda and moved to the left his previous position. Fukuda passed it back to Sendoh. Sendoh then exploded by dribbling with his left hand and took a big first step.  
  
  


"What..." Miyagi said in awe.

  
Sendoh had the better position than Rukawa cause he , Rukawa, was beaten. He turned to his right side as Rukawa was still moving straight and continued driving to the basket and motioned to dunk. Sakuragi came over to try to block Sendoh.

"I won't let you Sendoh!" he yelled.

 "Try next time!" Sendoh retaliated as the hand of Sakuragi was about to block the ball, Sendoh performed a pump and reverse laup shot. 4-4 tie game. Rukawa had enough of being the passer.  
  
  


Shohoku's ball and this time Miyagi quickly borught it up court. Ryonan used a box 1 defense and Shohoku used somethin like a triangle on the right. Sakuragi was 2 feet from the basket in the low post. Rukawa in the high post around 17 feet from the basket, and Kazuya at the three point line. They formed a triangle if s line were drawn. Nitta was at the low post on the left. Miyagi passed the ball to Kazuya and then Kazuya did a bounce pass through Koshino's leg to Rukawa. The players were surprised the tricky pass Kazuya just did. 

"What a pass..." Hokoichi thought.

 "Brother...Did you see that?" Kazuya thought. Rukawa turned right, dribbled once and faked Sendoh. He then performed a crossover dribble tthrough the legs, like he did to Kazuya, dribbled right once and took a jump shot. It became 6-4 Shohoku.  
  
The game continued and with 12 minutes left it was already 24- 20 Shohoku wnning. The scroing wouldn't stop and thhe rebounding advantage was Shohoku who had the King of Rebound, Sakuragi, and Nitta guarding the basket. The scoring was also amazing. Rukawa showed amazing skill and showed he had gretaer stamina than before as he scored 10 of Shohoku's 24 points. Sakuragi had 6 pints with great low post moves, from hir turn around jump shot near the basket, to his fade away from 12 feet away. Kazuya also had 6 from doing a drop step crossover dribble shot, much like Rukawa's, from about 14 feet and scored from a drive to the basket which he finshed with a jum shot. Nitta had 2 from a put back and Miyagi had 4.  
  
Ryonan's 20 came from 10 points by Senodh, using his assortment of moves from the drop - pop and shot, dribbling, dribble through the legs and shot the ball. A drive he ended with a reverse layup, a jumps hot from 20 feet and a couple other moves. the other points were shared by Kosino, Fukuda, and Hokoichi.  
  
Then Ryonan took a timeout. The gama was heating up  
  
Will we see Matsuyama play? It just started to pan into perspective.


	4. Chapter 4 : The game heats up

The game between Shohoku and Ryonan seems very tight with the score being 24 to 20. Shohoku's inside presence of Sakuragi and with help from Nitta have commanded the rebounding and low post of the game. Although one would think that Akagi's departure would leave a big hole for Shohoku in the middle, Sakuragi has more than filled Akagi's large shoes. Ryonan's lack of size with the lack of Uozomi though hasn't been filed. Not yet though.. In this part Matsuyama enters the game and an ensuing battle begins.  
  
"That's it, I've had enough of this. " coach Moichi of Ryonan team mumbled to himself. "Matsuyama, get ready. You're going in the game the next chance we get to sub."  
  
"Alright coach. " Matsuyama replied. "Looks like the plan to see if we could expose Shohoku's low post failed, huh? "  
  
"It was a good plan but I didn't expect that Sakuragi Hanamichi to improve so quickly. I never knew he could do the things he's done. " Moichi replied. "Is he a real genius." Mocihi said with an irate expression in his face.  
  
The Ryonan plan in the warm up was to expose Sakuragi. They wanted to force the Shohoku offense to be played through Sakuragi. To do so they pressure defended everyone except Sakuragi. The reason being that Sakuragi's offensive skills were limited as far as they knew. And they wanted to attack Shohoku's low post defense by using Fukuda as their main threat in the low post. But Sakuragi's surprising ability to play offense and the presence of he and Nitta on the defensive end thwarted Ryonan's plan.  
  
"Don't worry coach. I'll be entering the game. I have the height advantage and have a bigger body than the red head. I'll cover the low post for our team." Matsuyama said as he smiled and began to walk towards the sub table.  
  
"Don't underestimate him because of his size." Moichi warned. "Guard him and attack him with all your power."  
  
**Priiit** the whistle of the referee sounded as the ball went out of bounds. "Player change, Ryonan." he said. Matsuyama came into the game and Yanada came out. The lack of athletic presence in Yanada's part could be blamed for Shohoku's dominance on the rebounds. Matsuyama with his build though was a more athletic player.  
  
The Shohoku's team reaction to seeing Matsuyama enter the game.  
  
"Who do you think that is, captain?" Kazuya asked Miyagi. "Is he a Ryonan player you've played against before?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. I think he's a first year just like you. Hmmphh.. Ryonan's probably worried about Sakuragi. That's why they put that guy in." Miyagi replied.  
  
"I could understand though, Miyagi sempai. Sakuragi is dominating the inside for us." Nitta added breathing for air.  
  
**Sakuragi's ears twitch and move over hearing the conversation.** "Hahahaha.. You fnally see this tensai's dominantion. And now you finally realize the contribution of this genius for this team. Without their boss- monkey around, this tensai can easily dominate Ryonan. Bwahahaha." Sakuragi boasted with a loud laugh.  
  
"Stupid idiot." Rukawa said from behind Sakuragi's back. "What domination?"  
  
Sakuragi's ears suddenly turned red and anger began to show in his face. Sakuragi was irate at hearing Rukawa's mockery of his contribution. Sakuragi and started to yell at Rukawa. "What did you say Rukawa!!!! You doubt this genius's skills . Without me we wouldn't be leading !!!"  
  
"Dumbass. Domination of who and when did it happen? Hmmphh. Being happy dominating a second rate center. Such a fool." Rukawa replied as he turned away to get back in position.  
  
"Why you!! Damn you Rukawa!! I'll get you!!" Sakuragi shouted. "This is an unforgiveable act. " he thought to himself. Sakuragi was furious and his face showed the red fury of his anger. He started to walk following Rukawa. He was intent on beating up Rukawa for his cold remarks.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi wait up. Hold on now." Kazuya said as he tried to hold back Sakuragi.  
  
"Stupid red head. Not a thing has changed about you, has it?" Miyagi said as he also tried to hold back Sakuragi also.  
  
Sakuragi though didn't feel a thing. He continued walking with an angry face and dragged Kazuya and Miyagi with him. The students watching it laughed because Sakuragi had Kazuya holding him from behind and Miyagi trying to hold him from the front as he dragged himself towards his target.  
  
"Damn it. You stupid fool. Only one thing to do.." Miyagi thought to himself. "The thing that Akagi would do at a time like this is."  
  
Suddenly Miyagi jumped and punched Sakuragi hard on the head giving hin a big lump. "You dumb fool !!! What the hell are you doing ? We still have a game damn it !!"  
  
"Ouch..ouch.." Sakuragi mumbled. "Why'd you do that for Miyagi ?" he shouted. "I thought I didn't have to endure any more lumping with Gori gone ." he added in a loud voice. "How mean." Sakuragi said with a puppy dog face.  
  
Ryota though didn't want this to get out of hand anymore. "Sakuragi, just concentrate on the game ! Here come a real challenge."  
  
Sakuragi hearing that there would be someone who could challenge him got him fired up again. He stood and looked around the court. "Hahah. Where? I don't see anyone to dethrone this tensai? Where is he Miyagi?" Sakuragi laughed loudly. "Oh that big guy that just entered? Haha nothing different from Boss-Monkey that this tensai can't handle !! Hahaha !!!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake. Give me a break." Rukawa said to himself.  
  
"Well at least it worked.." Miyagi thought. " Now everyone get back on offense." He said as he went to pass the ball inbound.  
  
Meanwhile on the Ryonan team.  
  
"Matsuyama.Good of you to join. "Sendoh said as he lifted his hand for a high five.  
  
"Yeah. It looks like you guys could use some help." Matsuyama answered as he gave Sendoh a high five.  
  
"Matsuyama." Hikoichi said to himself. "We never knew there could be someone who could take Uozomi's place on this team.. But that was until you showed up. I hope you can fill thos big shoes."  
  
"Hey.. Are you going to guard Sakuragi ?" Fukuda asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's what coach told me to do." Matsuyama answered.  
  
"You can do it Matsuyama. " Koshino added.  
  
"Alright, now that Matsuyama's in the game it's time for us to attack Shohoku. Although it's only a practice game with I don't want to be beaten again !" Sendoh said motivating his teammates. "We'll attack from the low post and from the perimeter. Keep moving the ball until we get the shot we want."  
  
The Ryonan players began to return to position on the defense. Sendoh walked with Matsuyama.  
  
"Matsu, don't let Sakuragi out play you. Keep fronting him when he's on offense." Sendoh advised. "And remember. Be careful when jumping for the rebound. Even if you got the box out and jumped first, Sakuragi might come away with the ball without you knowing it. "  
  
"I understand Sendoh." Matsuyama replied.  
  
And the game continues.  
  
Miyagi threw the ball in bounds to Rukawa. Rukawa passed the ball back to Miyagi. The Shohoku team began to move down the court to the Ryonan basket quickly. Miyagi was dribbling the ball running behind Sakuragi , Rukawa , and Nitta who were running first. Kazuya ran beside Miyagi ready to take a perimeter if Miyagi chose to pass to him suddenly.  
  
The Shohoku team went for a double back play. Sakuragi was in the low post to the left about 14 feet and Nitta was on the high post. Rukawa and Kazuya were on the wings and Miyagi was at the top of the thrre point line controlling the dribble. Ryonan came at Shohoku with a zone defense on the high post and Matsuyama and Fukuda played man to man against Sakuragi and Nitta.  
  
Miyagi dribbled the ball to the right going to Rukawa's direction, Rukawa meanwhile went towards Miyagi and Kazuya took a position at the three point line at top of the key. Miyagi passed the ball to Rukawa and Rukawa dribbled to the paint using his left hand. Rukawa's penetration forced Sendoh and Hikoichi to double team. Seeing this Kazuya moved towards the wing where Rukawa was while Miyagi continued to un towards the basline and then started to cut and towards the basket. Rukawa spinned and passed the ball to Kazuya who then bounced pass the ball to an open Miyagi and cutting Miyagi on the bseline. Miyagi then went for the layup but from out of nowhere a hand appeared. It was Matsuyama. He slapped the ball hard from Miyagi Koshino got control of the ball..  
  
"Counter attack.!!! Hit the fast break. " Sendoh yelled. All the Ryonan's players then sprinted to get the fast break while the Shohoku players also rushed to prevent it.  
  
Koshino lobbed the ball towards Sendoh who was already running ahead of the other players. In chase was Sakuragi and Rukawa and they were going to block off Sendoh. Sendho though waited for a second and it allowed Sakuragi to get in the low post defensive position and Rukawa was able to get closer. But that's what Sendoh exactly wanted.. Sendoh had a grin on his face.  
  
Sendoh drove to the basket dribbling with right hand going right. Sendoh had a half step quicker than Rukawa and Rukawa wasn't able to push him out. Sakuragi motioned to close him down because Sendoh had an opening to drive to the basket. With Sakuragi closing him down and Rukawa behind him, Sendoh spinned left and with his back to the basket he bounced the ball off the floor with his left hand. The ball went up high..  
  
"Haha.. You made a mistake Sendoh. Afraid of facing me?" Sakuragi said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hehe.. Maybe.." Sendoh said replied coolly.  
  
"Sakuragi watch out. Block the dunk.." Miyagi yelled from half court.  
  
"Huh? What dunk ? " Sakuragi said confused..  
  
Suddenly a silhouette of a Ryonan appeared in the air going for the ball. Who was it? It was Matsuyama who sprinted quickly from the other end of the court. Matsuyama took the high bounce pass from Sendoh and slammed it into the basket with Sakuragi and Rukawa just watching from the ground. Matsuyama's force shook the basket just like Sakuragi's slam dunk.  
  
"Nani?" Sakuragi and Rukawa both said still not knowing where Matsuyama came from.  
  
"Good job Matsuyama. " Sendoh complimented Matsuyama.  
  
"Nice pass, Sendoh." Matsuyama acknowledged.  
  
"Where did he come from ? He was on the other end of the court just a few seconds ago. His athleticism is. like me. But that's impossible. I'm the only tensai with that ability here... I must beat him.. Can't let him show me off.. Matsuyama eh? You're an enemy I must defeat." Sakuragi said to himself in anger.  
  
"Sendoh.." Rukawa said to himself as he looked Sendoh. "He knew where that player, Matsuyama, would come from even before he reached this part of the court. In position. That hesitation."  
  
On the Shohoku bench, the Shohoku substitutes were in awe. A beautiful pass and a powerful dunk. But how could it happen? Was it Sendoh's magic?  
  
"Ayako sempai. Why didn't Sakuragi or Rukawa guard that number 7? " Tiko asked. (Sendoh is captain of Ryonan so he wears number 4.)  
  
"They couldn't have known he was coming from the other side of the court. That number 7 is fast. Almost as fast as Sakuragi. If Sakuragi and Rukawa weren't drawn in by Sendoh then they would've been able to defend him." Ayako replied.  
  
" You're right Ayako. Because Rukawa was drawn by Sendoh's hesitation, his concentration was on trying to stop Sendoh. When Rukawa was beaten, Sakuragi's defensive instinct was to close down the person trying to drive to the basket. Because Sendoh was their center of attention, they couldn't see Ryonan's number 7 coming quickly down the court. Sendoh knew that he would be supported by the number 7 so he did that pass when Rukawa and Sakuragi were too driven to stop him." Anzai explained. "Sendoh. A truly magnificient player."  
  
The Ryonan bench also erupted with cheers, especially Angel ( real name Dita). They were jumping from their bench when they saw Matsuyama dunked the ball powerfully. And it all started because of Sendoh's amazing play.  
  
" Yeah . Go Sendoh !! Show those Shohoku players who's the man. " Dita shouted cheering. "Go Sendoh.. Go Sendoh... It's your birthday."  
  
"Dita calm down." Moichi said. "It was only one basket and we still have 11 minutes to go. Things aren't done yet."  
  
Back in the game.  
  
Miyagi took the in bounds pass from Sakuragi. This time they started to take a more patient approach of attacking Ryonan's basket. Rukawa walked besides Miyagi with a determined face.  
  
"Miyagi.. Just pass me the ball when we get to the other end. Don't do anything else" Rukawa said coldly as he ran ahead of Miyagi.  
  
"Rukawa. He's going to try to take over the game from here." Miyagi thought to himself. "I hope he doesn't hurt anyone.."  
  
At once when Miyagi had crossed mid court he immediately passed the ball to Rukawa who was at the top of the key. On receiving the ball, Rukawa immediately spinned against Sendoh who was marking him. Sakuragi was on the baseline being marked by Matsuyama about 14 feet from the basket.  
  
"Rukawa.. Pass..Pass..Pass." Sakuragi shouted demanding the ball from Rukawa.  
  
"Shut up you stupid red-head monkey." Rukawa said in a whisper. "This is my game." He answered.  
  
"Damn you Rukawa." Sakuragi retaliated.  
  
"Sakuragi get in the position for the rebound you idiot !!" Miyagi shouted as he ran in support.  
  
"Oh damn you Rukawa. I'll show you the next time around. " Sakuragi thought as he went into the low post for a rebounding position.  
  
Rukawa spinned and was facing Sendoh. He immediately dribbled once to the left with his left hand and performed a shoulder fake to the right afterwards. Seeing that Sendoh didn't move, Rukawa went to the left of Sendoh and Sendoh pressed to try to close him down. Rukawa spinned to the right and dribbled with his right hand. When he was about come out of his spin, Rukawa return the ball to his right hand and threw the ball in the air towards the backboard from 5 feet into the key. Sendoh thought that it was a layup attempt but Rukawa continued to go towards the basket. Matsuyama also thought it was a layup attempt. Sendoh though looked at the ball which was too flat and too fast and looked to be too high a trajectory when suddenly he realized it. It was something else..  
  
The 'layup' wasn't a layup at all. The ball was thrown very hard with a lot of speed and at a flat line, not an arc of a regular layup. Rukawa followed the ball towards the basket and was ready to jump. Realizing Rukawa,s intentions, Sendoh ran to try to defend Rukawa.When the ball bounced off the backboard Rukawa jumped and took the ball with one hand and dunked with a tomahawk dunk with Matsuyama just jumping and Sendoh attempting to block from his side. Rukawa's forward motion, knocked Matsuyama down and shook the basket. It was a self-assist and a dunk from Rukawa.  
  
**Priit..** Blocking foul Ryonan, number 7. Basket counts, one free throw.  
  
"Baka.. That fox is showing off. I must dunk the ball harder than him the nex time I get a chance." Sakuragi said with the look of infuriation apparent on his face. "But that was an amazing move though." He thought to himself.  
  
"Hmm." Rukawa said as he came down from hanging on the rim and looked at Sendoh with a look of challenge in his eyes as if saying " beat that, why don't you ?" and shrugged away heading dwn the court.  
  
"Woow !! Did he just do that?" Matsuyama said as he was still on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry." Sendoh said as he lifted Matsuyama from the floor. "He's playing around. And the game is just about to start." Sendoh said smiling.  
  
"Nice play, Rukawa." Miyagi said giving Rukawa a high five.  
  
"No sweat at all." Rukawa answered lightly. Rukawa made the free throw.  
  
The game was heating up the tone continued into the game. The scoring continued but not as prolific as the first eight minutes. Ryonan's defense tightened up and Shohoku's defense with Sakuragi at the center were successful in defending Ryonan's attacks. With 7 minutes left it was Shohoku 31 to Ryonan's 28. The battle between Matusyama against Sakuragi and Rukawa against Sendoh were just beginning to boil.  
  
"Everyone get back on defense." Miyagi said to everyone after Shohoku had missed a shot and Matsuyama was able to box Sakuragi out and allow Fukuda the chance to get the rebound.  
  
Ryonan rushed to do a fast break play and it was Sendoh bringing the ball up court. But the Shohoku players were able to return to their defensive positions much faster. Sakuragi changed marking duties with Nitta on the Shohoku defense. Nitta would mark Fukuda and Sakuragi would go to mark Matsuyama.  
  
"One point.Take it slowly." Sendoh said. Sendoh dribbled the ball slowly being defended by Rukawa. Fukuda and Matsuyama were both in the low post and Koshino and Hikoichi were on the perimeter. Sendoh dribbled slowly walking to Hikoichi's direction. He passed the ball to Hikoichi. Miyagi defended Hikoichi tightly not allowing him any space to drive. Hikoichi passed the down to Matsuyama on the right baseline near him.  
  
Matsuyama tried to push his was back towards the basket but he was surprised to Sakuragi's strength being able to hold back in position. He tried to spin left but again he was surprised by Sakuragi's quick reaction. Seeing Matsuyama getting closed down, Sendoh asked for the ball back. Matsuyama gave Sendoh the ball. 14 seconds left on the cshot clock. Fukuda meanwhile was testing Nitta and he could feel that Nitta gave him a little space. Sendoh saw Fukuda waiting to turn on Nitta and waited for Fukuda's move.  
  
Eye contact between Fukuda and Sendoh indicated they were thinking the same play. Fukuda suddenly pushed back against Nitta, took a half step forward, and turned quickly towards the right leaving Nitta behind. Seeing Fukuda's push, Sendoh drove to try to distract attention of the Shohoku defense. Once Fukuda began to spin, Sendoh stopped and passed the ball for an alley oop slam. Fukuda jumped to get the ball and was about to dunk when Sakuragi's came out of nowhere jumping in front of his face, Sakuragi used the "fly swatter" to block the ball.. The ball was caught by Koshino. Koshino immediately passé the ball to Matsuyama who was unmarked. Matsuyama was about to perform a shot when Sakuragi was looking to jump. It was actually a head fake from Matusyama but Sakuragi also did his own fake, and did his "Humming defense".  
  
**Werr.Werr..Werr..Werr** was the sound made by Sakuragi's humming with his unbelievably fast hands blocking every look at the basket. Without Matsuyama's knowledge, Sakuragi had all of a sudden stole the ball from him and was already heading the other direction.  
  
"Hahaha.What are you trying to shoot at the basket, big-monkey." Sakuragi mocked , yelling as he was running and dribbling the ball on a fast break.  
  
"What just happened ?" Matsuyama thought.  
  
"I won't let you get the easy basket Sakuragi." Fukuda said as he was running chasing Sakuragi.  
  
"Dream on Fukuda." Sakuragi said as he reached the Ryonan's basket. "You can't handle me."  
  
Sakuragi jumped when he got near around 8 feet of the Ryonan basket with Fukuda behind him. Sakuragi motioned to do a dunk with both hands, the gorilla dunk. Fukuda jumped with him from behind attempting to block him from the left.  
  
"Ooh.. The gorilla dunk !!! " Sauragi's gentai yelled.  
  
"I've got your ball, Sakuragi !" Fukuda said as he started to try to block the ball with his hands from the side. Fukuda was very sure he had his whole hand on the ball.  
  
"Think again Fukuda !!" Sakuragi yelled louldly. A Fukuda's hand was about to make contact with the basket, Sakuragi took the ball with one hand, his right hand, and performed a 360 degree windmill motion. Fukuda was then out of position to try to block the ball. On the other hand, Sakuragi was changing his shot, which was a dunk, in mid air from the gorilla dunk to a windmill dunk. Sakuragi slammed the ball with great power taking Fukuda down as Fukuda crashed against Sakuragi on the way down. Sakuragi though wasn't affected by the impact.  
  
Sakuragi had a look of fury and intensity. "There's no way you can ever beat me Fukuda. Shohoku's been through hell in the nationals. There's nothing to fear from Ryonan anymore." he said as he turning his back on Fukuda who was still on the floor.  
  
** Priit.. Priit ** the whistle sounded. "Ryonan foul. Free throw , one shot, basket counts." The referee said.  
  
"Nice dunk, red-head!!" Miyagi said patting Sakuragi's shoulders.  
  
"Hahaha. It was nothin Ryochin." Sakuragi laughed walking to the free throw line. "It's easy for this genius to perform such superhuman feats. Bwahahaha!!!" He laughed boastfully. "See that Rukawa.. I've done a dunk more powerful thatn you !" he thought to himself.  
  
"Sakuragi. Amazing move! " Kazuya said. "The whole gym almost shook from your dunk, you know.."  
  
"Well.. I am a .." Sakuragi was about to answer when he was cut off.  
  
"Oiii.. Shut up and just shoot the free throw already. The game is on.." Rukawa said coldly from behind Sakuragi.  
"Damn you Rukawa.." Sakuragi said as he walked to the line.  
  
Meanwhile Sendoh was walking up to Fukuda who had already stood up. "Hey Fukuda. Are alright ?" he asked  
  
"I'm alright Sendoh. I was surprised." Fukuda answered.  
  
"You think you can take him? If you can't then let Matsu do it. You just take points for us, okay." Sendoh replied.  
  
"Damn it. I got you.." Fukuda said bowing his head and tunrning his bac on Sendoh.  
  
"Amazing.. Out of this world." Hikoichi said enthusiastically as he came up to Sendoh. "That was an impossible move."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"No.. I meant that for Sendoh sempai or Rukawa, such a move and dunk would be simple to perform. But of all people it was Sakuragi.. Sakuragi , Sendoh. He's only played basket ball for a year." Hikoichi said hastily.  
  
"Hey, Hikoichi. Never underestimate the ability of one player of one team. Or the whole team for the fact. If you do, you'll end up being outplayed.Just ask the teams Shohoku's beaten.." Sendoh reminded.  
  
"Yeah but if Uozomi were here we wouldn't be in such a mess." Hioichi said with his head down.  
  
"I agree Sendoh.If only Uozomi was here." Koshino added  
  
"Oiii.. The both of you." Sendoh said with a tone of disappointment and anger. "Stop living in the past. If you're stuck living in the past then you'll never move forward in the present. Just look around you.. Everything's changing. If you stay the same, you'get left behind." Sendoh said hetook his position near the free throw line.  
  
Sendoh knew that change was going on all through basketball teams in the country and in the region. With a new generation of players and the departure of old players, teams must always evolve. That's why he was angry with Hikoichi and Koshino who were thinking that Ryonan and Shohoku were still the same as lat year.  
  
But Sendoh knew they weren't. He thought to himself while waiting for Sakuragi to shoot, "Rukawa and Sakuragi. They're the backbone of Shohoku. Their play have progresses so greatly, especially Sakuragi. Last year he couldn't do much but defend and dunk but now. Sakuragi can shoot and play in the post even better than Akagi or Uozomi. And they have my little brother.. Hmmpphh. It looks like it's gonna be a hard time from now on. "  
  
Sendoh looked at the Ryonan players. It wasn't that they weren't good but they haven't tapped their potential. Hikoichi , Matsuyama and the other players on the bench. They were good but could be even greater if they could unleash their potential. But Sendoh knew it'd take time. Sendoh knew he had to play beyond his own game, he had to play beyond everybody's expectations to cover for the other guys who were still developing. "It looks like I have to take my game 10 leves further."  
  
How will the game continue? Sendoh takes over and Kazuya shows a sparkle. The reaction of both teams and a little problem. 


	5. Chpater 5 : Sendoh fights back

Sendoh and Ryonan were caught in a precipice. Would they lose so easily in a friendly match against their rivals Shohoku even before the basketball tournament in Kanagawa would even start? If they were beaten so easily would they even survive the nationals ? In this one, Ryonan's new triumvirate fight back, Sendoh, Fukuda, and Matsuyama.  
  
Sakuragi had just made a spectacular dunk against Fukuda and was awaiting to shoot the free throw. Sakuragi was on the free throw line bouncing the ball off the court and ready to shoot. Sakuragi took the free throw and it went in. Koshino picked up the ball and passed it inbounds to Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh moved up the court with Matsuyama beside him. Sendoh looked at Matsuyama and said to him, "Hey Matsuyama, you're not playing freely at all. I can see that you're tense. Don't be. Just relax and play like how you would in our practice sessions back at school "  
  
"I'll try Sendoh. But the atmosphere and tension. I mean, I'm playing against some of the best players in Japan. How am I not supposes to be afraid when the player I'm up against is a red-headed monster ?" Matsuyama said worriedly.  
  
"You stopped him a couple of times already. Just keep it up. But this time when were' on offense , do the same. If you're scared of an obstacle, there's no way you'll be able to conquer it." Sendoh replied coolly still dribbling up court.  
  
"Understood Sendoh senpai." Matsuyama answered.  
  
Sendoh was the captain of Ryonan. He was the wise and inspirational leader which would have to lead the team. He knew that burden, that responsibility would fall upon him. But Sendoh in his cool and laid back fashion would lead the team his way. And advising his teammates especially the young players was one of his greatest leadership qualitites. He doesn't just talk with his mouth but speaks out it with his play on the basketball court.  
  
"Everyone, let's take this point. They're only up by 7 points.. We can chase that deficit." Sendoh shouted.  
  
"Damn fool.. Do you think you can chase us? Without boss monkey and only Sendoh, Ryonan's weak.. Hahaha.. This is Shohoku's game.." Sakuragi said to himself beneath the basket as he was in his defensive position.  
  
"Baka.. I won't let him chase us.." Rukawa thought to himself.  
  
Sendoh dribbled up against Rukawa. He looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "Stop this." He said driving to the left dribbling with his left hand. Rukawa followed tightly by Sendoh's side. Sendoh then took a half-step back and shot the jump shot. It bounced of the backboard and into the rim.  
  
"Damn it Rukawa !!! What are you doing !!" Sakuragi shouted. "You can't guard Hedgehog prince by yourself !!"  
  
"Shut up you idiot. Guard your own man!" Rukawa said in a low voice.  
"Sendoh, nice shot." Hikoichi complimented.  
  
"Yeah... Come on back on defense, we have to take the next point .." Sendoh said running back on defense.  
  
Miyagi took the ball on the inbounds from Kazuya and started to run up the court. Shohoku was set with Rukawa in the low post on the left and Sakuragi out on t high post on the right. Kazuya was on the perimeter on the left also with Nitta on the right. Hikoichi faced Miyagi up front standing his ground. He covered every attempt of Miyagi trying to drive left or right and stayed with him move for move. Miyagi was then forced to pass to Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya , who was guarded by Fukuda, faked to the right and with speed as fast as Sendoh he dribble drived left passing by Fukuda who was flat footed. Kazuya seeing an opening then jumped to shoot the jump shot from 16 feet on the baseline but before he could release it Sendoh's hand appeared in front of Kazuya's face.  
  
"What ??!!" Kazuya said in surprise as he thought he had an open shot.  
  
"No way , Bro !!" Sendoh shouted as he blocked the shot from Kazuya into Fukuda's direction. "Ok, fast break !!!"  
  
Fukuda was running with the ball but Miyagi who was chasing him reached an arm from the side and was able to strip the ball away from Fukuda.  
  
"I don't think' so!!" Miyagi shouted as he stole the ball from Fukuda's hands and started running towards the Ryonan basket leaving Fukuda behind. Miyagi saw the gaping hole up the middle in Ryonan's defense and drove straight through towards the basket.  
  
"I won't let you !!!" Matsuyama said jumping in front of Miyagi as he was about to perform a layup. Matsuyama slapped the ball from Miyagis' hand quite strongly . The loose ball was picked up by Nitta who then passed the ball to an open sakuragi who had an open look at the basket.  
  
Sakuragi motioned his body to perform a perfect jumps hot. "I got this one.. " he thought to himself. Matsuyama though who was fired up thanks to Sendoh's encouraging words of playing freely and relaxed chased after the ball and jumped the instant Sakuragi had released his shot. Matsuyama's finger had just tipped the ball and had just caused it to move out of it's path.  
  
"Damn you.!!" Sakuragi shouted. "I'll get you." Sakuragi said as he quickly tried to get a position for the rebound.  
  
"I won't let you !!" Matsuyama answered as he stood firmly in front of Sakuragi boxing him out of the rebounding position. Sakragi moved left and moved right but Matsuyama stayed with him. He tried to push forward against Matsuyama but Matsuyama pushed him back.  
  
"Baka.. I can't get the position.." Sakuragi said to himself surprised to see Matsuyama's strength and box out ability. "Damn. He's like the stupid boss-monkey but without that stupid look. And faster.."  
  
Matsuyama was able to take the rebound away from Sakuragi. Sendoh then left his mark from Rukawa and quickly sprinted towards the Shohoku basket. He yelled at Matsuyama who had just rebounded the ball , " Matsuyama .. " , he yelled as he reached mid-court , " pass the ball !!"  
  
"What ?? " the Shohoku players shouted as they saw sendoh in mid court with Kazuya chasing behind him.  
  
Kazuya saw from the minute after his block was shot by Sendoh, his brothers movement. Sendoh taught him that if you're able to block the shot or tip the ball from your opponent on their possession and that if you have a good rebounder who can rebound the ball, you should leave your man and run to your opponent's court awaiting for the outlet pass to start the fast break. But all of this required one thing, trust. It needed for one to trust the teammate who'd rebound the ball and give the outlet pass.  
  
When Kazuya saw Matsuyama have position for the rebound and Rukawa was unmarked anymore, he'd wonder if Sendoh would go for the fast break. When Sendoh saw that the Sakuragi's ball would miss the basket and Matsuyama had position on him, Sendoh quickly ran towards the Shohoku basket. Seeing his brother suddenly sprinting, Kazuya also followed.  
  
"Kazuya chase him down !!! " Miyagi yelled  
  
Matsuyama lobbed the ball towards Sendoh. Sendoh caught the ball and with Kazuya chasing him, he jumped to do layup. Kazuya also jumped to try the block the layup but when he jumped and stretched his arm to try to block the shot, Sendoh changed his layup hand from the right to the left and shifted the ball in mid air to his left hand. Kazuya's stretched out arm caught Sendoh across the chest as he tried to reach across to Sendoh's left hand but Sendoh still made the layup and got the free throw which was what he wanted exactly.He drew a foul on his own brother.  
  
"I got you, little brother.." Sendoh said with smiling grin.  
  
"That was a clever move, brother. Intentionally drawing the foul." Kazuya said smiling back. " But I'll stop you next time though."  
  
"Just try me." Sendoh grinned slightly.  
  
On the Ryonan Bench.  
  
"Yeah.. Go Sendoh. You can do it ! " cheered Dita. "Coach Sensei, we're only down by 2 points now. All that thanks to Sendoh. He's amazing.."  
  
"Dita calm down. We shouldn't worry now that Sendoh has finally arrived in the game , Ryonan shouldn't be in trouble.' Coach Taoka said.  
  
"What do you mean coach? I don't understand when you said 'arrived' ?" Dita asked wondering what the coach meant.  
  
"See, all this time Sendoh has been the ace of Ryonan. He's carried this team before, time and time again. But in the past, he always had someone to fall back on, either Uozomi or Ikegami. But now that they're gone, Sendoh is the one everyone looks to. He's.. " Taoka began explaining.  
  
"He's the captain and the ace. Sendoh is the best I've ever seen, Taoka Sensei. No one can lead a team and carry the weight of the team better than Sendoh can. ' Dita said excitedly.  
  
"No, what I meant was that he now realizes that everything is riding on him. Shohoku has vastly improved, beyond what I would've imagined. Rukawa and Sakuragi and Miyagi. And those two new players. Sendoh knows as long as our players aren't performing well, this is his game, his team. He has to make his teammates better and he has to trust those teammates. " Taoka explained.  
  
"You're saying he's the ace player. We all know he is. He's a superstar." Dita said still not knowing what Coach Taoka really meant.  
  
"Yes. He's an ace but more over he's a leader. The burden of Ryonan is on him. But he's taking the situation so calm, cool, and relaxed. Like a true star would be. Now it's affecting the others. He's trusted Matsuyama to defend Sakuragi and play inside. Once he trusts the others and he can count on them, Sendoh can play without burden. But right now he knows.. He has to raise his game so we can stay in the game. That includes making everyone else play better." Taoka explained with fire.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. You're right sensei. " Dita answered. "Sendoh .."  
  
Back in the game.  
  
"Sendoh. I'll get you ." Sakuragi mumbled. "Hedgehog joker. Hey Kazuya.. " Sakuragi walked towards Kazuya.  
  
"Huh? Who me? Hedgehog Joker? " Kazuya looked at Sakuragi a little baffled.  
  
"Yes, you Hedgehog Joker. Why didn't you stop him ?" Sakuragi asked angrily. " You let hom score easily on purpose, didn't you ? Why I ought to." Sakuragi said as he was about to pound Kazuya. Sakuragi was so frustrated that Sendoh could not be stopped.  
  
"Wait.. Hold on you stupid red-head monkey !!! " Miyagi yelled as he lumped Sakuragi in the head.  
  
"Why'd you do that for Ryo-chin? " Sakuragi yelled back. "He couldn't stop him. He let Sendoh get the basket. "  
  
"Are you kidding me ? It ain't his fault.." Ryoga defended Kazuya.  
  
" Then it's Rukawa's fault then. He's the one marking Sendoh !!! " Sakuragi accused Rukawa.  
  
"Hey.. Have you stopped Sendoh before? Hmm.. " Miyagi joked.  
  
"Once .." Rukawa answered.  
  
"Damn you Rukawa. I'll get you when we're done. " Sakurgi retaliated.  
  
"Don't start blaming anyone , Sakuragi. Just get back in the game and concentrate. " Miyagi ordered. "Sendoh and Ryonan have finally woken up."  
  
Sendoh shot the free throw and the lead was down to 2 points now. 29 -27 with Shohoku in the lead. Ryonan had the momentum going their way. They were finally starting to play well. But Shohoku would not stand down on this challenge by Ryonan, not by a long shot. They would counter against Sendoh's play. They would fight back like they've done so many times in the past.  
  
Shohoku attacking with full intent on stopping Sendoh's run and Ryonan's momentum. Miyagi dribbled the ball quickly up court. Shohoku were spread out with Kazuya and Rukawa on the baselines and Sakuragi and Nitta on the High Post. Ryonan guarded Shohoku with a a box one where it was Matsuyama guarding Sakuragi, Sendoh guarding Rukawa, and Fukuda guarding Kazuya. The 3 main players of Ryonan were marking the 3 of the 4 main players of Shohoku.  
  
Miyagi dribbled the ball quickly trying to pass Hikoichi. He took one step left and passed the ball to Kazuya. Sakuragi moved to take position in the low post , Nitta ran up to stay on the key and Rukawa stepped out onto the wings. Kazuya dribbled the ball slowly looking around at the surroundings. He then gave out a grin like his brother.  
  
"You're going down , Fukuda. " Kazuya said. He then dribbled the ball through his legs quickly interchanging the left and right legs in the front and in the rear position. He then did a shoulder fake right and then left. Seeing Fukuda dazzled and not reacting at all, Kazuya dribbled right taking one huge first step. Kazuya easily passed by Fukuda but Matsuyama blocked his path to the basket.  
  
"I won't let you !!" Matsuyama shouted as he blocked Kazuya's path to the basket.  
  
"WHO"S GONNA SHOOT ?!!! .." Kazuya replied.  
  
Kazuya spun to the right and then took a half step back He passed the ball to Rukawa who was on the right wing and was isolated one on one with Sendoh. He faked right once and then went left. Sendoh followed suit pressing against Rukawa leaving a space on his left side for Rukawa to spin to. Rukawa did exactly that and spun to the other direction. But Sendoh intended this to happen. Sendoh stuck his arm out and tapped the ball from Rukawa's hands. Rukawa didn't know that Sendoh had his hands between his arm and body. Sendoh stole the ball and ran for the fast break.  
  
Sakuragi who at once saw the ball being tapped by Sendoh, as if instinctitvely, he quickly ran chasing Sendoh down. " Get back on the D everyone !!" he shouted. Sakuragi was the first person to react as he ran to chase Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh sprinted quickly in front of everyone else with Sakuragi 2 meters behind him. Behind them were Hikoichi and Miyagi who were the other players to firstly reach the Shohoku basket. Sendoh was about to jump and Sakuragi followed as he also jumped. But Sendoh was doing a shot fake. Sakuragi passed right in front of Sendoh who took one step back and stood behind the threee point line and shot the ball. The three point shot went in the basket perfectly. It was now 29 -30 with Ryonan leading.  
  
The Shohoku team were stunned by the turn around. It was all because of Sendoh. Sendoh had turned the game around for Ryonan by single handedly scoring 8 Ryonan points. Ryonan players grew more in confidence as they finally had the lead and their star player was playing in full force.  
  
"Damn it.!!!! " Sakuragi yelled hitting the wooden floor. "You made me look like an idiot Sendoh !!!!" he cried out loudly. Sakurai wasn't concerned that Shohoku's lead had dissipated but he was more embarassed about being faked out by Sendoh and jumping trying to block nothing . "What a humiliating thing to happen to a tensai . Hiks.Hiks.. " he cried in his heart.  
  
" Time out Shohoku ! " the referee said blowing his whistle.  
  
On the Shohoku bench ..  
  
"Sakuragi, come on. We have to get back in this game." Kazuya consoled. " You can't let my brother control the rhythm of the game. We gotta stop this and it starts now."  
  
"Kazuya, I want you to shoot the next time you get the ball. Understand ? " Anzai asked of Kazuya.  
  
"What did you say? Are you counting on this rookie to help us out of this jam ? " Sakuragi asked in shock. "IT SHOULD BE ME !!" sakuragi said as he pulled on Anzai's fatty chin.  
  
"Stop it Sakuragi !! " Ayako and Miyagi yelled as they smashed Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Listen, Ryonan has concentrated all it's defensive pressure on stopping you and Rukawa. " Anzai began to explain. " Unless we can stop them from crowding the low post and isolating Rukawa and pressuring you and Rukawa into taking bad shots or passing the ball, Sendoh and Ryonan will control this game We need a third scorer to spread their defense. Understand ?"  
  
"Huh.. What ever.." Rukawa said after drinking some water.  
  
"It's worth a try ." Miyagi said.  
  
"I'm up for it. " Nitta agreed.  
  
"Hiks.. This tensai will have no chance to shine." Sakuragi cried with tears.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Remember what Akagi told you before. Whoever controls the rebounds controls the game. You and Nitta will be important. Just like You and Akagi were our enforcers inside, this year you and Nitta will be the same force. Yo umust learn to work together to control the game from the inside. Defense and offense. It would be a good time to start cooperating. " Anzai said putting a hand on Sakuragi's shoulders.  
  
"Alright.. This tensai will save the game for Shohoku. With no more Gori , I'm the only who can control the middle. " Sakuragi laughed out boistering joyously.  
  
"Of course with a little help from Nitta. Right Sakuragi ? ! " Haruko added. "My brother always said that teamwork is the main focus of basketball. Don't forget.'  
  
"I won't Haruko-chan ." Sakuragi answered silly and blushed.  
  
" Hmphhh.The game.Sendoh." Rukawa thought.  
  
"Okay everyone get back in the game. " Anzai said as the timeout ended. But before that Anzai walked over to Rukawa. "Rukawa remember what I said before. You don't have to score to control the game. Handling and passing the ball can be as important. I want you and Miyagi to be the one to pass out to Kazuya alright ?"  
  
"Yes .. Sensei.." Rukawa answered.  
  
Back in the game..  
  
Miyag took the inbound pass and immediately ran to the Ryonan basket. He immediately looked for Kazuya. He was standing on the three point line and Rukawa was 10 feet away in the post. Sakuragi and Nitta were on the other. Rukawa asked for the ball and Miyagi passed it to him.  
  
"What's he gonna do ? Sensei's plan was .." Miyagi wondered.  
  
Rukawa had the ball and turned left. It looked like he was about to drive as he was dribbling the ball with his left and leaning his body forward. Meanwhile, Kazuya faked right and then ran left tryin to shake Fukuda off. Rukawa stepped back and had Sendoh facing him and Fukuda 3 meters to his right. He signalled Kazuya to move towards the left behind him. Rukawa faked left and took on step to the right and began to drive. Fukuda went to the double and tried to block Rukawa's path and steal the ball. It looked as if Rukawa would persist but then he spinned, looked at an open Kazuya and passed the ball to him. Kazuya who was behind the three point line shot the open three pointer. It went in. It was 32-30 , Shohoku.  
  
It continued to play very tight nearing the end of the half. The game seasawed both ways but Shohoku were back in control of the game. The combination of Nitta and Sakuragi working together were able to help control the inside again for Shohoku and with Kazuya helping and spreading the Ryonan defense, Shohoku's offense played it's normal rhythm. With 20 seconds remaining it was Shohoku 46 vs Ryonan 42.  
  
Shohoku's 12 additional points came from a kazuya three pointer and a fade away shot where he was fouled and made the free throw. 4 came from Sakuragi who did a turn around jump shot against Matsuyama and shot an open jump shot. 2 was from a layup from Miyagi. The suprising thing was Rukawa setting up most of the passes for points and Rukawa's handling and control of the game. It was Rukawa plaing point guard or Point forward to be exact, just like Sendoh.  
  
Ryonan's 10 points came from a sendoh three pointer, a Fukuda jumpshot, A Hikoichi 3 pointer, and a Matsuyama dunk. What was interesting was that the Ryonan players were starting to play together as a team. The other players other than Sendoh had finally stepped up and played to their potential.  
  
With 20 seconds left , Kazuya was about to drive and make a dunk when Matusyam came out of nowhere. In an attempt to dunk the ball, he hit Kazuya on the head quite hard. Kazuya landed on his back and his head bounced off the floor. Was he okay ? It wasn't called a foul though. Sakuragi retaliated by knocking Matsuyama out when he went to get the loose ball with him. He elbowed Matsuyama in the face 'inadvertently' . The teams all come to the aid of their players.  
  
What happens next? 


	6. Chapter 6 : The start of a hectic season

Sorry for taking an extremely long time to update my fanfic. I've had a lot of things that took up my time. I had to finish my thesis, present it, and had my graduation ceremony. Then I got engaged with my fiancée. I also moved to Australia and started school again at Monash. So most of the two years have been taking care of all of that and going back to school. I just found the time to continue cause it's almost the end of the semester.

Last time we saw our favorite anime basketball team, Shohoku were playing Ryonan in an impromptu friendly practice game. Nearing the end of the second quarter, Shohoku were leading Ryonan 46 -42 with 20 seconds left to play. Kazuya was driving towards the Ryonan basket attempting a dunk when Matsuyama attempted to block him but inadvertently sent Kazuya crashing very hard to the floor. Sakuragi retaliated somewhat by 'accidentally' elbowing Matsuyama when they were fighting over the loose ball.

"Hey you, stupid big gorilla. I knew you fouled him on purpose." Sakuragi yelled at Matsuyama. "I should knock the crap out of you", Sakuragi threatened as he clenched his fist, "I'm gonna destroy you."

"Sakuragi stop it." Miyagi ran over to Sakuragi as he held Sakuragi back. "Stop it. Don't look for trouble."

"Kaz..Kaz.." Nita said worryingly as he ran over to Kazuya.

Kazuya was lying on the floor motionless from the impact of the floor. Thankfully, though, it didn't look like he was bleeding. All the members of the Shohoku bench went over to the fallen Kazuya.

Ayako, Haruko, and Anzai Sensei were first to immediately come to Kazuya's side.

"This doesn't look good. This doesn't look good at all." Ayako remarked. " He landed on his head. I hope it's nothing serious."

"He landed straight on his head. It looked terrible," Haruko added. "I hope he didn't break or injure his neck."

"Ayako, Haruko. Quickly but carefully, help me turn him upward on the floor. " Anzai commanded worryingly as he, Haruko, and Ayako turned Kazuya carefully so he would be lay facing upwards. Kazuya was facing downwards after the fall.

"Sensei, is he alright?" Miyagi asked. "Sensei, do you know what's wrong with him?"

The Ryonan players were also worried. They also rushed to the lying Kazuya. It was a terrible thing which they witnessed. But of all the worried Ryonan players, Sendoh was the one who looked most calm and cool.

"Oh God…Oh God…Sendoh..Sendoh.." Matsuayam stuttered as he looked to Sendoh. "I didn't mean to do that. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. Forgive me, senpai." Matsuyama apologized.

"He's alright. He's probably taking a little nap." Sendoh joked. Sendoh walked over to the Shohoku team who were surrounding his brother. He took a bottle of water which Hikoichi was drinking. "Let me borrow this, Hikoichi," Sendoh said to Hikoichi.

"Excuse me, Anzai Sensi." Sendoh said as he bent over his brother in front of Anzai Sensei, Haruko, and Ayako.

"Sendoh, what are you going to do?" Anzai asked.

"You think a bottle of water is gonna work to wake him up?" Ayako asked while shaking her head. "You sure about that?"

"Just watch.." Sendoh said as he sprayed the entire bottle of water all over Kazuya's face.

"Hedgehog King. What the heck does he think he's doing? His brother literally kissed the floor like a dunked basketball." Sakuragi said to Miyagi as they were standing behind Sendoh.

"I don't know, Sakuragi. But I hope it works. I don't want to see another Mitsui in Shohoku." Miyagi replied reminding Sakuragi of the story of Mitsui. "Sendoh, you sure he's alright?" Miyagi tapping Sendoh's back and asking him hesitantly.

"Trust me, you'll see." Sendoh answered confidently as he gave everyone a wide open smile. "Wake up now, little brother." Sendoh poured the water all over Kazuya's face and started slapping his face playfully. "Get up out bed. Time to play basketball."

"Ugghhh..What in the world..Ouchh.." Kazuya began to wake up. His vision a bit blurred and his head throbbing with great pain. "Where am I?"

"You awake, little brother? You got knocked out quite hard." Sendoh patter his brother on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"Guess I am. Nothing hurts except this big headache. Ouch…" Kazuya rubbed the part of his head that hit the floor.

"Kazuya are you alright? Are you sure you're not hurt? Can you stand? Can you feel your feet?" Ayako asked worriedly as she was the team manager. "We need to get you to the hospital right away."

"Yeah, you took a hard fall. You might have a concussion or fractured something in your fall. We need to take you off the court." Haruko said.

"Grrr…Hey..You..Big gorilla !" Sakuragi said pointing to Matsuyama. "I'm going to destroy you right here, right now !" he said as he clenched his fist. "If you wanna look for a fight, you pissed off the right person ! Prepare to face the wrath of Sakurahi hanamichi !" Sakuragi said yelling loudly and running towards Matsuyama. Sakuragi pushed all the other Ryonan players getting in his way.

"Sakuragi…No don't.." Hikoichi said trying to hold Sakuragi back.

"Move away short man ! I will make ur new gorilla boss pay !" Sakuragi yelled as he threw Hikoichi like a piece of paper.

But all of a sudden, from out of nowhere, Rukawa stepped in front of Sakuragi. "Moron." The only thing Rukawa said as he pushed Sakuragi down to the ground.

"What're you doin Rukawa! You stupid fool!" Sakuragi said. "You siding with the enemy?"

"The season hasn't started, fool. Hmmphhh" Rukawa reminded Sakuragi coldly as he walked passed Sakuragi, on the floor, to get some water.

"Arrrggghhhh!" Sakuragi grudgingly growled. Rukawa was right though. If he did get in a fight right now, he might be suspended by the school and not be able to have permission to play for the basketball team.

"Sakuragi..Forget about it..Get up.." Miyagi said lifting Sakuragi up. "It's just a practice game. We can take care of them next time. We don't need our center to get suspended before the season starts."

"Hey, Sakuragi. I'm alright man. Don't worry.." Kazuya said as he stood up and looked at Sakuragi. "I can still move.."

"Kazuya.." Sakuragi said. Tears fallin down heavily from eyes

"Anzai Sensei…I think we should stop this game for now..We can continue this weekend at Ryonan. I feel great tension among our players." The Ryonan coach, Taoka Moichi, said. "You need your lineup healthy. Forgive the act of my player. I am sorry." He said apologizing.

"I think you're right. We can continue this later on." Anzai agreed.

"What? And we were just getting started !" Hikoichi said.

"Shut up short man. U know we would have still kicked your butts." Sakuragi reminded Hikoichi with a punch on the head.

"You sure bout that? " Sendoh asked. "We'll see this weekend. How bout it?"

"We'll be there." a cold reply stemmed from Rukawa.

"Yeah..This time, we'll beat you in front of your own school, Hedgehog king !" Sakuragi boasted.

"Hey, you want to make good on that?" Fukuda stared at Sakuragi. "We'll take you down!"

"Guys..guys..Chill out for a bit.." Kazuya joked. "Injured player here.." he said laughing.

"Shut up Kaz !" Sakuragi and Fukuda said simultaneously as the stared each other down.

Flames burning in the background

"Fuku-chan…" Sakuragi growled.

"Dumb red-head.." Fukuda replied.

"Oh boy, Sakuragi.." Miyagi sighed standing behind Sakuragi.

"Oii..Oii..Cool down you guys. Let's get our gear, now, eh Fukuda.." Sendoh cooled Fukuda down. "Sakuragi, thanks for a good game. We'll be waiting for you this weekend." Sendoh said as he stuck his hand out to shake Miyagi's hand.

"Yeah, we'll be there. U better train harder, eh Sendoh." Miyagi said shaking Sendoh's hand.

"No problem.." Sendoh replied with a big smile. "See you later, little brother. Take care of your head now." He said to Kazuya.

"No sweat.." Kazuya replied. "Next time, I'll dunk on your center..hehehe.." Kazuya said looking at Matsuyama with a Sendoh-esque grin.

"Don't bet on it…."Matsuyama replied. "I'll take you down again !"

"How bout u take on me then,big dumb gorilla?" Sakuragi threatened. "try and take me down.."

"Hmmppphhh…"Rukawa just sighed as he looked at Sendoh. "We'll win.." He said silently.

"Let's just wait and see…Guys, get in line and pay your respects.." Sendoh ordered his teammates to lineup and pay respects.

"Guys, get in line. Let's thank Ryonan for coming here and playing with us.." Miyagi ordered as he was the new captain.

"Ryo-chin, u sound like Gori…" Sakuragi joked.

"Shut up..!" Miyagi said as he lumped Sakuragi. "Just get in line.."

"Ryonan, pay your respects.." The Ryonan Coach said.

"Thank You, Shohoku, for this game." The Ryonan players said together as they bowed.

"Shohoku, thank Ryonan.." Anzai Sensei asked his players.

"Thank You, Ryonan, for coming." The Shohoku players replied as the bowed.

"Well, we're outta here…See you around.." Sendoh said as he waved goodbye and led his team out of the Shohoku gym.

"Don't be too happy Sendoh. We'll get you !" Sakuragi shouted.

And with that the first game of Shohoku High School basketball team was played without there being a winner or loser because the game was cancelled. Now they will play the next practice game at Ryonan High School on the weekend.

The Shohoku team were getting their from the gym and were walking to the locker room to change their clothes. They looked a bit tired but they knew inside of themselves that they played a good game. But they also knew, even if Ryonan had lost some of their players, they were still Ryonan, and there was still Sendoh in their team. Yet Shohoku played on par and better than before. Their team was better than last year's because they had more weapons and more experience. In the locker room..

"Ryonan played a good game.." Miyagi said to the other. "Even if they lost Jun, they still have Sendoh. And that new center, he looks to have been able to take his place."

"What did u say Miyagi! Did u see how this tensai played today?" Sakuragi reminded Miyagi. "I took him down.."

"Yeah..U played an awesome game Sakuragi. U literally were going to take him down.." Kazuya joked.

"Shut up..If that were me, I would have slammed the big gorilla to the floor with my mega gorilla dunk !" Sakuragi boasted laughing.

"Oh would you have done it? Maybe u can dunk on him in the next practice game.." Kazuya reminded Sakuragi of the next game.

"I am the genius of Shohoku Basketball.." Sakuragi laughed loudly.

"Oh boy.." Miyagi, Kazuya, and Nita said together as they shaked their heads at Sakuragi's attitude.

"Oiii, next time, play the low post like u mean it.." Rukawa said from behind, sitting while already changed and drinking some water.

"What do you mean, u damn fox!" Sakuragi said as he stared at Rukawa.

Rukawa stood up and looked at Sakuragi. "Number one center in Japan eh? Prove it..." Rukawa said coldly as he took his bag and walked out of the locker room.

"Rukawa……!" Sakuragi said to himself.

"Sakuragi..calm down..we have the next practice match. U can play better then.." Miyagi reminded. "Today was just something new for us. Without Akagi around, ur the only thing we have on the inside"

"You played a great game, Sakuragi. Except Ryonan did a good job of defending the inside." Kazuya added." But you did a great job breaking it down."

"Ohhh…You think so!" Sakuragi smiled as he scratche the back of his head, blushing because of the compliment.

"Like my brother said. U are a tensai.." Kazuya said. "Well, I have to get home. This headache is a big bother." Kazuya said as he walked out locker room.

"Hey, I think u need some help. I'll walk with you home…" Sakuragi said.

"Oooohh..I knew u loved me, Sakuragi. I knew you really loved me. "Kazuya joked as he made faces at Sakuragi.

"Grrrr…..Kazuya..I'm going to kill you!" Sakuragi said as he started to chase Kazuya out of the locker room. "Get back here..What did u say! I should have been the one to slam you down !"

"Ooooohhh..I didn't think u cared for me in that way !" Kazuya teased Sakuragi as he ran out of the locker room.

"Captain, should we try to save him this time?" Nita asked Miyagi.

"Hmmm.."Miyagi sighed.

They then looked at one another and shook their heads. "Nah, I don't think so." They said to each other as they laughed and exited the locker room. "We'll see you guys later." Miyagi said to the substitutes who were still changing clothes. "I think we'll go after those two freaks.."

The Shohoku basketball team has started to come and bond together. Rukawa was still the cold and confident star who had direct words to say when it needed to be said. Miyagi was the captain who was trying to be a bit wiser. Nita was the calming factor who just wanted to work and play hard. Kazuya, he was the playful one who like to joke and piss the hell out of Sakuragi. And Sakuragi, he was still the same hot-head and over confident player he used to be, except now he has game.

"Kazuya !" Sakuragi yelled at Kazuya. "Get back here..I don't care if u have a head injury. I'm still gonna kill you !"

"Only if you can catch me!" Kazuya teased. "Why you so slow, Sakuragi?"

Sakuragi chased Kazuya all over the school. They passed the girls locker room while the girls were just finishing up from their own sports class. As they started to come out, Kazuya passed by them but bumped into one of the girls. The girl that he bumped, happened to be the girl that gave Miyagi the note except Miyagi hadn't given the note to either of them.

The girl fell from Kazuya's bump and Kazuya fell over the girl. Sakuragi chasing Kazuya saw that he had just stopped in front of the girls locker room. Sakuragi though to himself,

"That Hedgehog prince, what a pervert he is…" I must teach him a lesson. Sakuragi hid behind a pillar and peeked out to watch Kazuya. "We'll see how he'll get punished by the Shohoku girls track and field team. Hehehe..." Sakuragi said laughing to himself. "That's what you get for making fun of this tensai.."

"Hey, you alright..?" Kazuya said as he stood up. "Great, the story of my day.. I get chased around by Sakuragi and I end up bumping into girls. Sakuragi, why are you jinking me?"

Sakuragi heard Kazuya remark. "Grrr…That Hedgehog prince" Flames come out of Sakuragi's head.

"Hey, Sakuragi, what are you looking at?" A voice came from behind.

"Yeah, we thought you were chasing Kazuya.." Another voice said.

"Shhh…Hedgehog prince just hit the girl comin out of the girls locker room. I want to see him run from girls with an attitude" Sakuragi replied looking at who had called him.

"Ooohh..That Kaz.." Nita replied standing next to Sakuragi.

"Wow, talk about being popular in your first few days of school. Hey, this guy is way better than you when it comes to hitting women, Sakuragi..hehehe" Miyagi joked as he stood in front of Nita and Sakuragi.

"shut up.. Ryo-chin..Let's just watch.." Sakuragi said angrily.

"Ouch..You alright?" The girl with blue highlights in her hair asked Kazuya.

"What? That's funny, I should ask you. It was me who knocked you out." Kazuya replied. Kazuya took the girl's hand and picked her up to her feet.

"Yeah, you did. But you fell over." The girl looked at Kazuya. "Hey, weren't u the one running in school earlier in the afternoon being chased by that big red haired monster. And u played with him in the match at the gym an hour ago, right?

"Yeah, that big red haired monster happens to be Sakuragi. We play on the same team and he has this thing for me I guess..Hehe.." Kazuya laughed. "He keeps chasing me or something. I try to be a good teammate though..Hahaha.."

"Wow Sakuragi…Kazuya is way better hitting off with girls than you or I ever were.." Miyagi joked.

"Shut up Ryo-chin. At least I got my Haruko, I still find you stalking ayako.." Sakuragi mocked Miyagi.

"Oooohhh…Shut up..You don't have to remind me.." Miyagi replied as tears ran down his face. "Aya-chan.."

"How come I don't have girls picking up on me…" Nita said to Sakuragi and Miyagi.

"Maybe u should get a hedgehog haircut.." Miyagi joked.

"Maybe you wanna learn from this tensai of love?" Sakuragi said proudly with a big laugh.

"You and all those 50 u never succeeded at, dumbass…" Miyagi mocked Sakuragi.

"You didn't have to remind me…" Sakuragi said sighing.

"It must be hard being harassed by an aragami, eh?" The girl joked. "I'll see you then. Hey, did Miyagi give you 'that' ?"

"What do u mean by that?" Kazuya asked confused.

"Oooh..Just read it when u get time.." The girl said as she started walking away. "Nice to meet you in person, eh, Kazuya.."

"Hey, I didn't get your name.." Kazuya said at the girl as he still stood there mesmerized by the girl's beauty.

"Maybe next time, you need not bump into girls to get their names.." The girl winked at Kazuya. "Take care of yourself. I don't want you to get pummeled by the red haired aragami (demon god).." The girl joked as she waved goodbye and went down the stairwell

"Yeah..I'll take care of em.." Kazuya replied. "See you next time.." He shouted.

After the girl had left, the guys fell over. Thud thud. Sakuragi, Miyagi, and Nita fell over.

"What the?" Kazuya said as he looke behind him. "Hey guys, were you guys spying on me?"

"Oh shut up. I still am here to give u a lumping." Sakuragi reminded Kazuya. "But it seems you're sad u didn't get her name." Sakuragi joked.

"Hey, that girl had blue highlights in her hair.." Miyagi said to Kazuya.

"Blue highlight..Blue highlights.."Miyagi said to himself." I remember.." he said to himself as he took out a not from his pocket. " Hey Kazuya, here's a note from that girl, I think from this afternoon.."

"eh? Wow, so that's what she meant.." Kazuya accepted the note.

"What does it say kaz?" Nita asked. Open it.

"I'll open it later. I just wanna go home now. Sakuragi, do u want to walk me home?" Kazuya joked as he made faces at Sakuragi.

"Damn it Kazuya. This tensai is going to rip your head off. Feel the full force of the aragami of Shohoku.." Sakuragi screamed chasing Kazuya.

"Should we?" Nita looked at Miyagi.

"Nah, I gotta get home and stalk, I mean take Ayako home." Migayi said.

"Stalk Ayako? Hehe..Sempai, need some help?" Nita said with an evil smirk.

"Shut up, rookie.." Miyagi lumped Nita. "Not in that way…"

"I know sempai, I was only jokin. Hehehe.." Nita replied. "See you later sempai."

"See you Nita." Miyagi answered.

Miyagi looked around at the school and reminded himself of the day. He sighed to himself. "This is going to be a long, long season…"


	7. Chapter 7 : The new strategy

At Kainan High School, he reigning Prefecture champions had their hands full for the new year. Of the starting line-up from the previous year, only Kyota Nobunaga and Shoichiro Jin had returned. All the other senior starters went on to college and most importantly, Kainan lost the services of Maki, the best point guard in Kanagawa prefecture. What they got in their place was a talented but hot-headed point guard named Homura who came over from Europe.

"What are you doing Homura? Pass the ball to Jin, he's open for the shot !" The Kainan coach yelled at Homura.

"Well, I'm trying here damn it. How am I suppose to pass the ball to Jin when he goes open on my left while I'm driving to my right?" Homura complained to the coach.

"Don't talk back to me like that. Go do 10 laps around the court. It's bad enough you had to pick a fight with a Shohoku player but now you won't listen to me." Kainan's coach yelled at Homura.

"Well, fine. Is it my damn fault that I happen to be a drive and pass player that knows what he's doing.." Homura complained. "You all keep playing as if Maki is still here. Take a check coach.."

"That kid is trouble but he's the best thing we got at point guard. Goes to show that this is gonna be on you and I now, eh Jin?" A long haired shooting guard with a head band said to a tall skinny short haired forward.

"Yeah, Kiyota, I guess we are going to have to carry this team.." Jin replied to Kiyota. "Eh Oda, how you feeling? Training a bit different here?" Jin asked a tall brown haired center.

"Eh? Different? Harder..Which is good..cuz next time I play him, I won't let him take me like that.." Oda said.

Oda, Sakuragi's Junior High School friend, had moved from his previous high school to Kainan. He understood that there was no way his old high school could compete in Kanagawa prefecture with him being the sole focus of the team. His girlfriend still went to his old school but Oda wanted to gain national attention by playing in one of the toughest prefectures in Japan with a good team. And him referes to Sakuragi who dominated Oda the last time they played.

"Kiyota, how bout your sister who's at Shohoku? Did she say anything about Shohoku this year?" Oda asked.

"Well, she saw an impromptu match between Shohoku and Ryonan yesterday." Kiyota replied. "And it was a great game from what she told me."

"Heh? Shohoku and Ryonan already played one another yesterday? Wow.." Jin answered.

"Yeah, what's worst is, I think they got better based on what I heard from my sister, Jin." Kiyota warned.

"Better? Are you sure?" Oda asked. "No Akagi or Mitsui, their only scoring options is Rukawa…"

"Tell that to Sakuragi.." Kiyota replied. " You would not believe what my sister told me. And this new guy they have. They say he plays like Sendoh."

"HEY!" The kainan coach screamed at Jin, Kiyota, and Oda for slacking. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING OVER THERE DOING NOTHING! GO DO SOME LAPS AROUND WITH HOMURA…I WON'T HAVE SLACKERS ON MY TEAM!"

"Geeez, coach.." Kiyota said as he began to run with Oda and Jin, behind Homura. "You're gonna get a heart attack if you don't chill out…"

"Kiyota..Do u wanna make it 20 laps?" The coach threatened.

"Sorry sensei..Sorry.." Kiyota laughed.

"Yeah, what were you saying? What do you mean by Sakuragi?" Oda asked.

"Well, seems like Sakuragi has turned out some new moves." Kiyota answered. "Looks like he's taking over Akagi's spot at center."

"Judging from last year's summer tournament, he was improving heavily.." Jin agreed.

"You mean he has offense this year, Kiyota?" Oda asked.

"Yeah..Sakuragi and Rukawa being the post and outside driving game..And some say Sendoh's kid brother playing at Shooting Guard will make it better." Kiyota answered.

"Gives us a reason to work harder now, eh Kiyota? Oda? Homura?" Jin, the new captain of kainan said motivating his teammates.

"Rukawa? Dumbass..I could kick his ass..Shithead.." Homura replied.

"Hey, you're the one going off after Rukawa, Homura. If you concentrate more on practice, maybe coach wouldn't be killing us today." Kiyota reminded harshly.

"Yeah, you know how many set plays we messed up today?" Oda reminded.

"hey pretty boy, you're new too. You don't got the play book as much as I don't get it.." Homura reminded Oda.

"Hey guys..Let's just work harder together Ok.." Jin said.

"Captain, are you always this nice and calm with everyone?" Homura asked. "I'd kick my own ass if I were you."

"You should see Jin when he hits the last shot of the game when it's all on the line." Kiyota said.

"EVERYONE..GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS..We'll continue practice.." The Coach commanded.

"Homura, drive straight and not right, I'll be behind you a bit." Jin said to Homura.

"No sweat, Jin. It ain't you. It's that Coach has been to hot today for everyone's liking" Homura replied.

Homura took the ball from the top of the key. (Remember this is a half court scrimmage). He was dribbling with his left hand. He was being guarded by another player. He faked left and then cross overred to the right.

"Homura, I thought I told u to…" Jin said to himself.

"HOmura…He's suppose to go the other way.." The coach growled to himself.

Homura crossoverred to the right and took one large stride, he then turned the opposite direction to the left and look at Jin who was moving off a screen to get an open look. He then passed it to Jin who then took the shot. The shot went perfectly in.

"Good job Homura.." The Coach said.

"Nice pass.." Jin said. " But U didn't have to drive right and spin."

"Hey come on. A little euro flair !" Homura said arrogantly.

"HOMURA! Try the next play with Oda!" The coach said.

Remember, Kainan's offense is like the offense run by Dallas or Phoenix. Up tempo offense where the point guard drives and then passes to other teammates who are opened or whose defender have lacked to defend because they were distracted by the driving point guard. Maki played this rola very well and this role was now given to Homura. With Oda now manning the low post for Kainan, Kainan had a more athletic but thinner body at Power Forward.

"Homura..Drive.." Oda said.

Homura drove left. He crossovered and went right. He tried to take his defender off the dribble by taking a step back and crossing the ball between his right leg and left leg. After that hesitation, he bursted forward with a giant stred while his left shoulder was facing the defender. Oda ran to the low post from 10 feet at the right side of the basket to around the basket, 4 feet near the basket. Homura then did a bounce pass to Oda, Oda then faked left and drove right before laying the ball in.

"Good job Homura, Oda." Jin said. "Great job."

"Kiyota, what are you doing? Improve your defense on Homura…" The Coach warned Kiyota. "10 laps…Now.."

"Oh coach.." Kiyota whined.

At Ryonan High School, the Ryonan team were practicing a bit for their game against Shohoku on the weekend. After yesterday's mishap at Shohoku, the Ryonan team were more focused on this practice session as they knew that they needed to improve fully if they wished to succeed.

"Matsuyama, play deeper. Yanada, don't let him back you. Fukuda don't let Sendoh push you like that. Guard him !" Moichi said to his players. It was a 3 on 3 scrimmage with Sendoh, hikoichi, and Matsuyama on one team, and Fukuda, Koshino, and Yanada on another team.

"Eh fuku..You ready.." Sendoh said to Fukuda.

"After what I saw yesterday, give me your best." Fukuda said to Sendoh.

Sendoh dribbled right, hesitated and looked up a bit, then cross overed and startde driving to the left. He took a big stride that beat Fukuda and started to drive to the basket. Yanada went off his mark and tried to double down on Sendoh. Sendoh then motioned left and passed the ball quickly to a loose Matsuyama who dunked it in powerfully.

"Good job, Matsuyama…" Sendoh complimented.

"Thanks captain.." Matsuyama answered.

"What're you doing Yanada? Why did you leave Matsuyama open like that? Fukuda? YOU HAVE TO IMPROVE YOUR DEFENSE…" Moichi said loudly.

"I'm trying here.." Fukuda said to himself. Fukuda was never know to be a good defensive player but he needed to improve his defense if Ryonan wanted to have a chance to compete against other teams.

"Try the next set. Sendoh, Hikoichi. Let Matusyama play the post again Yanada.." Moichi said.

Hikoichi brought the ball up against Koshino. He passed it to Sendoh who quickly passed it to Matusyama. Matsuyama then back against Yanada and easily overpowered him. Matsuyama faked left and Yanada twitched a bit. Then quickly, Matsuyama turned right and did a jump shot. It went in.

"Good job Matsuayam, Sendoh. Yanada, don't get pushed like that ! We have some time to get ready for Shohoku and I will not let us be humiliated like last year. You hear me!" Moichi yelled.

"YES SIR!" They all answered.

Meanwhile at Shohoku, the team had just come together after classes finished that day. A lot of people, especially girls wanted to check the team out. Rukawa's cheerleaders were of course greater than ever and were poised to knock down the gym door if it weren't for the cunning scheme of Miyagi who fortified the door with a barricade.

"Damn, Rukawa. Would u go out there and tell your fans to quit it already?" Miyagi complained. "How are we suppose to practice like this anyway?"

"Rukawa..It would be great if you can control your mob of fans.." Ayako added

"Let's just get on with it.." Rukawa answered.

"Hey let me through.." Someone screamed loudly, who happened to be Sakuragi..

" Hey get out of my way..Hey why the hell are you pulling my bag..Do you wanna injure the tensai of Shohoku High? You want me to knock you out!"

"Red hair gorilla" One of the girls shouted.

"What did you call me?" Sakuragi screamed at them. "What do you think this is? This is basketball practice..If you wanna go see Rukawa then go do it somewhere else…Don't bother us who want to play.."

"Ah damn..Excuse..Oh…Watch out.."Another female voice said, it was Haruko. "You should wait until at least practice is over girls. You can see Rukawa then."

"Hmmmppphhhh…Who are you to tell us?" One the retaliated.

"I'm the manager!"Haruko replied sternly.

"Ryo-chin…Let us in!" Sakuragi screamed from the outside

Then in the distance behind the crowd were two guys who saw the commotion in front of the gym. They were suppose to go to practice but the commotion was too hectic.

"What are we suppose to do, Kaz? It's like a damn mob" Nitta said.

"Hey give me ur towel. Just give me ur towel.." Kazuya then took his own towel and poured it with water. "Hey girls, anyone want Rukawa's towel from yesterday?" Kazuya shouted at the mob of girls. "Get em over here…" He said as he waved the towels.

The girls suddenly rushed Kazuya and Nitta. Kazuya quickly dropped the towels and ran.

"Oh Shit…" Nitta yelled.

"Nitta, let's get out of here…"Kazuya agreed as they both ran towards the gym but going behind the gym.

"Ryo-chin open the door.."Sakuragi said.

"Ayako- sempai, the mob is gone" Haruko added

Kazuya and Nitta then ran in right after Sakuraig and Haruko entered the gym.

"Man, talk about a mob scene.." Nitta exclaimed. "Is that what a Shohoku player gets?"

"No, that's just dumb fox over there…" Sakuragi added.

"Yeah, they all want a piece of Rukawa…" Miyagi added.

"They're a lot tougher than Ryonan.." Kazuya laughed.

"Well guys, today we'll have some warm ups and then Anzai sensei will explain our strategy for this year." Ayako said to the team as they started to stand in line. "By the way, we have to train hard because the game is coming up and we don't want to disappoint our seniors who have left a legacy for this team."

"Alright guys", Miyagi said as he put his hand in the middle of all the player. "Shohoku," and all the other players joined in and put their hand together, "FIGHT ON!" They yelled together.

The team ran laps around the court and then did some sprints from one end to the other end. From the sprints it was evident that Miyagi and Sakuragi were still the two fastest players Shohoku has. After them, it were Rukawa and Sendoh who were fastest. After runs, they started practicing jump shots. All the starting members were practicing their jump shots. Rukawa had a better stroke than the previous year, Sakuragi was making his jump shots a lot more consistently, Miyagi although not a shooter, has tried to improve his jump shot. Nitta, not being a good offensive player, trained with Sakuragi to learn how to shoot. And Kazuya was stroking the ball like how Mitsui used to do.

"Arms in…Feel the ball..You have to shoot with an arc..Don't use your elbows..Use your shoulders and your wrist.." Sakuragi taugh Nitta. " Come on now, this tensai could do it in a mere 2 weeks.."

"Gee, Sakuragi..I'm not a tensai..I'm just normal.." Nitta complained jokingly.

"hahaha..That's right…There's only one tensai in Shohoku.." sakuragi yelled.

"Yeah, there's only one Sakuragi in Japan.." Harukp added. " Hey, Nitta, try this. Shoot from near the basket and go out. Use the same thing except put more power in it."

"Haruko.." Sakuragi sighed. " I am grateful.." Sakuragi then flashbacked to the weeks leading to the national tournament. The weeks he spent training on his jump shot with Haruko and the gentai. The time he spent learning the jump shot and fixing his own mechanics. Shooting 20000 jump shots until all his body was sore. Sakuragi smiled as he remembered the beautiful time he had with Haruko. "Not like that Nitta, like this.." Sakuragi showed as he dribbled once, took a step back and shot the ball from 12 feet to the left of the basket.

"Ahhh..It's good that you're all here.." Anzai's voice sounded in the gym. "I have something to tell all of you…"

"Anzai sensei.." Miyagi said. "Alright guys, fall in line"

The entire team fell in line. Anzai was carrying a whiteboard with markers that had pictures of the basketball court.

"Sit down please." Anzai said as he drew Xs and Os on the board. "As we all know, this Shohoku team is not the same as last year's. We have different players with different talents now. But we all must remember the spirit of Shohoku, to play with heart and to play with determination. Because this year we have lost Akagi and Mitsui, the role played by both will be replaced by Sakuragi and by Kazuya."

"Hehehe..Of course old man, u shud run the offense through me.." Sakuragi laughed as he stood up and pulled on Anzai's chin. "hehehe.."

"Sakuragi, Sit your ass down…" Miyagi said as he and Ayako lumped Sakuragi.

"Ouch..That hurt.." Sakuragi cried.

"Ok, Miyagi, you'll be point guard but I want you to play more freely than usual. We have 2 other good ball handlers on the team and anyone of you can play point guard at any given time. When you're not handling the ball, I want you to concentrate on making cuts to the basket. Understood Miyagi?" As Anzai drew some illustration as what he meant.

Anzai wanted to utilize Miyagi's quickness and agility. He wanted Miyagi to make back door cuts or run through the middle and pass the ball to other players. Anzai also wanted Miyagi to find space when either Kazuya or Rukawa were defended when they drove, and either shoot or find the open man in Sakuragi in the post or to the wing to the open swingman.

"Understood, Anzai Sensei." Miyagi responded. " Guess I have to improve my mid range jump shot."

"Kazuya, I want you to take Mitsui's position. I want you to spread the offense with your shooting but I also want you to drive and be able to find Rukawa, Miyagi, Nitta, or Sakuragi when they're open. I want you to feed off the others and let them feed off of you." Anzai said to Kazuya.

Anzai showed drawings of how he wanted Kazuya to play. He wanted Kazuya to play from the perimeter, drive, and then give the ball to the open man. Anzai wanted Kazuya to play off the screen and off the pick and Roll. He also wanted Kazuya to utilize his athleticism and vision and be able to make plays together with Rukawa.

"Understood, Anzai Sensi." Kazuya Responded.

"Rukawa, you'll play small forward and will be the focus of our high post and motion offense." Anzai said.

Anzai began to draw various plays where Rukawa was on the high post and on the perimeter. Plays where he interchanged with Miyagi and Kazuya, plays where he would feed off screen from Sakuragi and play in the post with Sakuragi moving to the high post.

Rukawa was the new main offensive focus of Shohoku where Rukawa's ability to pass and score would play a key part. He would be able to make plays off the dribble and make the defense question whether he would score or make a play by passing.

"No problem.." Rukawa said.

"Nitta, ur power forward. I don't want you to carry the offensive burden but I want you to play defense. Stay near the basket and receive the entry passes from the others and shoot near the basket." Anzai explained.

Anzai drew plays where Nitta was always near the basket. Where the motion and movement of Rukawa, Kazuya, and Miyagi would unbalance the opponent's defense and when they drove and decided to pass, Nitta was there to finish the move.

"Yes, Anzai..Understood." Nitta answered.

"And finally Sakuragi.." Anzai started to explain.

"Yes, it's the time of this great genius' play.." Sakuragi laughed loudly.

"Sakuragi, pay attention damn it…" Miyagi lumped Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi, u'll take Akagi's role as Shohoku's low post offense. But since u have abilities that Akagi didn't have, mainly your speed, agility, and jump shot, I want u to move from low post to high post and find free space to hit jump shot when the Rukawa and the others from the motion perimeter start to drive. Remember last year? Like last year but move to other spots. Also, I want you to play inside and outside with the others. Quick pass in, then quick pass out, and in again. If you can beat your man then beat him in the post. If not, draw a double team and pass to the perimeter." Anzai said as he drew all the plays he mentioned Sakuragi would play a pivotal role in. "Our success depends on your low post presence.."

"hahaha…Of course I can do it.." sakuragi said confidently.." This genius was born to play basketball.."

"As for the others, I want each and every substitute to practice their shooting and dribbling. Especially for Sakuragi's and Nitta's back up. I know ur not that tall and not experienced but play hard for the rebound. Giving Sakuraig and Nitta a break and contributing is all I can ask from you." Anzai said to the substitute guards and post players.

"This year's team is the strongest I've ever seen it. And I'm sure, not only will we win the prefecture but we will win the nationals." Ayako motivated the team. " Let's practice as hard as we can team…"

The team began to practice its plays on a 3 on 3 game. "Rukawa, Nitta, Miyagi will be on one team. The other team will be Sakuragi, Yasuda, and Kazuya. Miyagi, I want you to run the play for Rukawa. " Anzai started explaining. "Rukawa, I want you to drive and pass to ur open teammates in this situation. Sakuragi, I want you to play center and play the inside outside game with Kazuya. Miyagi, I want you to practice cutting without the ball against Yasuda. Nitta, I want you to play defense against Sakuragi.."

"Anzai Sensei, u want me to play Sakuragi again?" Nitta complained scratching his head. "He's gonna kill me me, Sensei…"

"I am the tensai who strikes fear into the hearts of my opponents.." Sakuragi cried out. "Hahaha..I am the tensai of Shohoku.."

"Don't worry, Nita. Just do your best.." Anzai reassured Nita. "Start playing.."

"Sakuragi-kun…Good luck..You're the center of Shohoku. Everything depends on you this year. Please work hard.." Haruko asked of Sakuragi before he went on the court.

"Hehehe…Haruko-chan, you can count on me, the tensai" Sakuragi smiled with confidence. "I'll show you I can be better than Gori.."

The teams began to play one another. Rukawa, Miyagi, and Nita against Kazuya, Yasuda, and the tensai Sakuragi. It seems that Rukawa's team had an advantage on speed but Sakuragi's team had some more offensive edge.

"Let's play hard…"Miyagi ordered as his team won the toss and elected to start with the ball.

Miyagi dribbled the ball upcourt and was being guarded by Yasuda.

"Oii, Hedgehog prince, I'll mark Rukawa..Hehe..I will make him see the greatness of this tensai.."Sakuragi told Kazuya.

"Sure, go ahead.."Kazuya answered as he went to mark Nita and Sakuragi marked Rukawa.

"Kaz, what are you doing guarding me?" Nita asked. "You should be guarding Rukawa."

"Sakuragi wanted to mark Rukawa for this set. I just wanna see what happens" Kazuya answered.

Sakuragi began to arrogantly walk to Rukawa and grinned at him. "I'll be marking you close Rukawa and make sure you won't go near the basket. Hahaha.. I'll show you the ability of this tensai"

"Yeah? You talk too much to find any time to defend, idiot!"Rukawa told Sakuragi as he quickly ran past him.

"What?" Sakuragi said in surprise. "Damn you, Rukawa!"

Rukawa quickly ran past Sakuragi into the key. Miyagi quickly passed the ball to Rukawa and he quickly dribbled to the basket and dunked the ball in the open basket.

"Rukawa…"Sakuragi muttered to himself.

"Sakuragi, you alright? Want me to defend Rukawa?" Kazuya joked.

"Shut up, Hedgehog Prince..." Sakuragi answered as he lumped Kazuya. "You just tell Rukawa to mark me if he decides to mark you.."

Yasuda got the ball and he moved it to the top of the three point line. As guessed, Rukawa was marking Kazuya and Nita was marking Sakuragi. Sakuragi left his post and quickly moved to Rukawa and Kazuya.

"Hey, stupid fox, you wanna try and guard me or are you scared?" Sakuragi challenged Rukawa. "Come on, Rukawa. Are you afraid of me?"

"Hmmppphh..Whatever.."Rukawa answered as he moved behind Sakuragi marking him. "Just play damn it."

Rukawa was now marking Sakuragi and Nita was marking Kazuya. Sakuragi tried to get pass Rukawa who was guarding him on the high post and was not letting him through easily to the low post. Sakuragi faked left and right then spun left and was able to pass Rukawa and set up a position on the low post. Yasuda passed the ball to Kazuya and he immediately passed it to Sakuragi who was signaling for the ball.

"I'll show you, Rukawa." Sakuragi said. Sakuragi pushed back and Rukawa was pushed back a bit because he wasn't as strong as Sakuragi. Sakuragi spun right and began to dribble. He dribbled twice before taking one large stride back and taking a jump shot from 10 feet near to right of the basket. The basket went in and Sakuragi gave a grin at Rukawa. "You maybe the number one player in Japan but I'm Shohoku's number one center."

It was Miyagi's ball again. Once more it was Rukawa being guarded by Sakuragi and making the game personal. Nita was being marked by Kazuya. Rukawa was standing at the three point line and Nita was in the low post. Rukawa moved towards Miyagi who was at the top of the key and asked for the ball. It was now Rukawa one on one against Sakuragi again. Rukawa dribbled right and Sakuragi stayed in front of him.

"I won't let you Rukawa…I'll stop you.." Sakuragi said as fire started to burn inside of him.

"You talk too much.." Rukawa answered as his own fire was burning inside of him. Sakuragi dribbled right and then drove towards the right with his left shoulder facing Sakuragi who was sticking to him. Rukawa then motioned his body as if spinning towards the right and Sakuragi moved to guard Rukawa. But this was just a feint by Rukawa and once he feinted spinning towards his right side, he immediately spun left and turned around and performed a turn around jump shot. The shot went in. And Rukawa smiled coldly.

"Sakuragi…You shouldn't try to guard Rukawa on the perimeter like that.."Yasuda wisely reminded. "Sakuragi, you're a great player like Rukawa but your domain is in the post and not on the perimeter."

"Shut up, Yasuda. I can take him. I'll show you.." Sakuragi angrily said. "I will not be upstaged by that moron."

"Sakuragi, hey, you have to play to your strengths. Remember what Anzai Sensei said." Kazuya told Sakuragi. "The offense is going to depend on your low post and high post game. If you're going out on the perimeter, you're leaving your area of battle behind. Remember, you're not just the tensai, but you're the aragami of Shohoku's post play."

"Sakuragi, I know how you feel, but you're a different player to Rukawa…"Yasuda carefully explained fearing of being lumped by Sakuragi. "You're a great player but like Akagi, your domain is the post."

"GRRRR….Arrrrgggghhhh…Damn it…Damn it…" Sakuragi complained. "Why can't I guard him?"

"Sakuragi, play the post like Akagi. With your abilities, you can keep the opponent guessing. And with you anchoring our defense, no one will be able to get past us. Remember Sakuragi, you're the anchor..Just like how Akagi was.." Yasuda reminded Sakuragi of his role in replacing Akagi.

"Hiks..Hiks..You're right, vice sempai.." Sakuragi said as tears fell down on his face and he remembered what Akagi had told him. "Sakuragi, you're going to be the new center of Shohoku. Shohoku's success depends on your play as center. With your ability, you can be a great center. Just focus on playing and working hard." Those words played in Sakuragi's mind.

"Hey, let's get back to playing, eh Aragami?" Kazuya tapped the reminiscing Sakuragi. "Time to return to your battleground.." Kazuya said with a wink pointing to the post.

"Yes Sakuragi, it's time to show everyone who the new center of Shohoku is.." Yasuda added.

"Stupid idiot finally understands his role on the team.." Rukawa sarcastically said behind Sakuragi's back.

"Damn you…I'll show you Rukawa.."Sakuragi retaliated.

Now it was Yasuda's ball. He was being marked by Miyagi, Sakuragi was being marked by Nita, and Kazuya was marked by Rukawa. Yasuda slowly brought the ball forward and looked at the situation. Sakuragi was one on one and looking for position in the low post on the left and Kazuya was playing against Rukawa on the left also.

"Rukawa, time to show you…"Kazuya said to himself.

Kazuya signaled for the ball from Yasuda as he ran right towards the top of the free throw line with Rukawa guarding him tightly. He received the ball chest high and turned so his left shoulder was facing Rukawa. Kazuya started to drive to the basket and suddenly he spun right and moved the ball to his left hand so that he was dribbling with his left hand. After spinning, Kazuya took one dribble left before he could see Sakuragi push back again Nita and then spin to cut across Nita and make a move to cut across the basket. Kazuya bounced pass the ball to Sakuragi and then Sakuragi performed a hook shot 7 feet from the basket.

The game was heating up. Sakuragi was proving his role as the post offense of Shohoku. Rukawa showed why he was number one player in Japan and why Anzai Sensei focused the motion and high post offense on Rukawa. Miyagi showed his speed without the ball with his cuts to the basket and attempted to shoot the mid range jumpshot. Nita was learning to defend an opponent as difficult as Sakuragi and so was Kazuya, who started to get to grasp his role in the offense.

On one offensive set when the score of the game was 24-26 in favor of Migai's team..

"Sakuragi, I need a pick n roll." Kazuya called out to Sakuragi.

Sakuragi moved to give the pick to Sakuragi. Sakuragi set up the pick and then Kazuya moved behind Sakuragi. Nita had to switch defense to get to Kazuya because Rukawa was blocked off by the pick. Kazuya with his speed could have driven past Nita but instead he took one step back making sure he was behind the three point line and shot the ball. The shot went in the basket perfectly. Kazuya showed that he had the skill and also the range on his jump shot.

The game continued with each player feeding off the others they were paired with and learning about the system. In the end, Sakuragi's team came up victorious with a score of 36-40. Sakuragi dominated the low post with his scoring and occasionally moved out to score on the mid range jump shot. Kazuya showed his shooting range but also showed that he could pass and that he could drive and finish the drive with a shot, layup, or a pass. Rukawa played the game almost like how Sendoh plays for Ryonan. He controlled the ball from the motion and made passes to Miyagi who was cutting and also he shot the ball fearlessly and showed his array of skills. Miyagi got the timing of his cuts and the passes he would receive from Rukawa nailed and showed increase in agility and speed.

"Tough game but it was good practice.."Miyagi said. Puff Puff as the players breathed heavily. "It's jus the start of a long season.."

"Yeah..It was tough.." Yasuda added tired from exhaustion.

"Geez, Sakuragi..You were like a God of War there..you were hard to defend."Nita said also exhausted.

"Yeah.." Sakuragi said while breathing lightly. "But I can still go on. Let's keep palying.."

"Are you even human, Sakuragi?" Kazuya asked wildly. "You're nuts.."

"Hmmmphh…Puff..Puff" Rukawa said from his tiredness.

"That was a great practice. I see that you were trying to learn your new roles." Anzai said. "Hohoho…Good..Let's keep the spirits and determination. We'll practice again tomorrow and work harder. We must be prepared for our game with Ryonan."

"Hey guys, here are some water bottles.."Haruko said giving each member a water bottle.

"You guys did great today. The new offense looks good."Ayako added handing them their towels. "Go head off

The players all went back to the locker room and changed into their clothes. They were all going to go home together. The entire team were going to stop off at a juice bar first to get some drink except Rukawa of course who went off sleeping on his bike as usual. Sakuragi was holding hands with Haruko and it made Miyagi really jealous because he could only dream of holding Ayako's hands.

"Are we going to get some juice?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah, let's get juice, some barbecue meat and then some ramen. "Sakuragi added.

"Sakuragi, do u ever think of anything else besides eating?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah, it's either Haruko or basketball." Sakuragi said as he smiled at Haruko.

"Damn big tall red haired eating freak.."Miyagi bitterly said as he was jealous of Haruko and Sakuragi's affections for one another.

"What is it captain? Hehehe.."Sakuragi laughed knowing how bitterly jealous Miyagi was of not being able to hold Ayako's hand. "Maybe food can make you taller or give you courage..hehehe.."

"Shut up…"Miyagi answered as he lumped Sakuragi.

"Damn you, Ryochin." Sakuragi retaliated.

"Hey, guys. Is it alright if I split up after getting juice?" Kazuya asked. "I have to go to the mall to get some stuff."

"Yeah, I gotta get home early but I'll tag along for juice."

"Sure..The more, the better.."Haruko said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

It was the end of the true first practice of Shohoku. We see how hard they're working. We also see how hard the other teams are working. Next chapter, we discover who Kiyota's sister is and where Angel has been with the Ryonan team.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Hidden Truths of Shohoku

"You will never be better than Rukawa.." a voice rang out from a large shadowy figure looking down upon Sakuragi. "You will never be better than Sendoh.. And you will never be better than Eiji !!" The voice shouted towards the small figure of Sakuragi below him.

"Damn it. Damn it." Sakuragi muttered to himself. "Why don't you just shut up!!!" Sakuragi shouted towards the large shadowy figure. "I'm not Rukawa. I'm not Sendoh. And I'm not Eiji. I am Sakuragi Hanamichi !!"

Sakuragi rolled off his bed and hit his head against the floor. "Oh damn. That hurt." Sakuragi told himself as he slowly rose up from the floor. "Another dream." Sakuragi thought to himself as he looked at the picture on top of his drawer; the picture of last year's Shohoku team after they defeated Sannoh. "This year, we'll go all the way." Sakuragi opened his window and took a deep breath, looking out into the city. "THIS YEAR WE'RE GOING TO GO ALL THE WAY!!!" Sakuragi shouted into the morning sky.

At the residence of the Sendoh family..

"Hey bro, is your head feeling better?" Sendoh asked Kazuya as he was heading down out of their rooms to get breakfast. "You better get up early or you're going to have to rush over there." He added.

"Don't worry, Akira. My head is feeling better. Something has just been on my mind, that's all." Kazuya replied.

"Sure it has nothing to do with your head injury?" Sendoh asked trying to clarify if his brother was alright.

"No, it's not from the injury. I was thinking bout something else." Kazuya told Sendoh as he got up to join him for breakfast. "Hey, Akira, do you know Dita? How has she been?"

"Dita?! Oh, you mean Angel. Yeah, she's been a great manager for the team. Just like your Ayako and Haruko. She's been a big help keeping everyone motivated." Sendoh answered wondering why his brother would ask such a question. "Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I haven't seen her since junior high. Surprising to find her being a member of the Ryonan team." Kazuya replied trying to steer away any suspicions Sendoh had for his feelings towards Angel. "Oh, wait..Almost forgot." Kazuya sighed as he rushed back up to his room.

"Forgot something? Hurry up or we'll miss our train if we don't get breakfast now." Sendoh reminded his little brother.

"Don't worry, just getting a note." Kazuya said as he took an opened piece of paper lying beside his bed. It was the note that Miyagi gave him yesterday; the same note he got from the girl that he crashed into yesterday. "Kiera-Chan.." Kazuya whispered to himself as he rushed to join Sendoh for their breakfast.

Sakuragi walked down the street counting the number of the houses on the side of the road. "I could never remember what the number was. Was it 51 or 61?" He asked himself as he looked at the houses on his side. "It had large plant at the front door, didn't it? Oh man, how could I forget where Haruko-chan's house was.!!" Sakuragi exclaimed to himself with tears running down his eyes.

"Hey, you stupid red-haired monkey!!" A deep, loud voice thundered from across the street. It was a familiar voice that Sakuragi knew all too well. "The house is on this side of the road. Pay attention to what you're doing or you're going to make mistakes." The words breaking the silence of the morning calm.

"It can't be." Sakuragi muttered to himself. "I thought he would at least move away. Please don't tell me it's him."

Sakuragi slowly turned his head over his right shoulder and was shocked. "Gori!!!" Sakuragi shouted pointing at Akagi standing in front of house door numbered 54. Sakuragi's face suddenly grew long and he slumped. "It's not my imagination. He's still here."

"You are one wrong side of the road, Sakuragi." Akagi said loudly. "I can't believe you don't know where I live. Most importantly, you forgot where…"

"Shut up, Gori!!!" Sakuragi quickly rushed to Akagi's side and covered Akagi's mouth before he could say a word. "Just pretend that didn't happen.."

"Get your hand off my mouth, Sakuragi!!" Akagi yelled as he punched Sakuragi on the head.

"Ouch, why'd you do that for, Gori?" Sakuragi asked hurtfully with tears falling down his eyes. "By the way, why are you still around here? You should be at university, right?" Sakuragi asked.

"I had to get some books and pictures to take to my dorm." Akagi answered. "I was just about to go back this morning." Akagi said as he took his bag filled with his belongings.

THUD A picture frame fell upon the stair of the door as Akagi began walking towards his car. It was the picture of the Shohoku team taken after the Sannoh game; the same picture that Sakuragi had in his room.

"Sempai," Sakuragi said as he picked the picture frame up, "this year, we will go all the way and win the nationals."

"I know you will." Akagi replied with an outstretched fist being shown to Sakuragi. "I'll be there to see it happen from the crowd."

"Definitely, sempai," Sakuragi replied hitting Akagi's outstretched fist with one of his own, "all the way. Ryonan, Kainan, Shoyo, Sannoh, Aiwa, and the rest of the teams. Shohoku, National Champions."

"Ahhh!! You guys!!" Haruko's voice sounded as she appeared from behind the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. Sakuragi-kun and oni-chan. Forgive me."

"Don't worry. Everything is alright, Haruko-chan." Sakuragi comforted Haruko.

"But we're gonna be late for school." Haruko reminded Sakuragi.

"Hahaha!" Sakura laughed loudly. "Don't worry, this tensai will carry you upon my back and will carry you to school."

"Like I will let you carry my little sister around like that!" Akagi warned as he lumped Sakuragi on the head. "You idiot!!!"

"But oni-chan, we're going to be late for school." Haruko exclaimed.

"I'll drive you in my car." Akagi answered his little sister.

"Gori has a car?" Sakuragi asked in awe as he saw Akagi walked towards an old beat up station wagon. "Wakakakak!!!" Sakuragi laughed boisterously. "Is that your car Gori?"

"SHUT UP SAKURAGI!!" Akagi yelled back, running at Sakuragi, and punching him on top of the head. "At least I have a car, you stupid imbecile. Now get in or else I'll hit you over the head again."

"Gori, you don't have to be so mean." Sakuragi told Akagi as he slumped to the car.

"Don't worry, Sakuragi-kun. My brother loves you just like I do." Haruko cheered Sakuragi up.

"At least you don't hit me on top of my head." Sakuragi replied. "Ouch," Sakuragi rubbed his red hard, "that stung."

On the way to school..

"Ayako-chan, what do you think of Ryonan yesterday?" A rather short boy asked a girl with long black hair.

"They were good. Especially that new center of theirs, he reminded me of Jun but a lot more athletic. But don't worry Ryota-kun, our new team are as strong if not stronger." Ayaki replied to Miyagi.

"Yeah, especially Sakuragi. That damn red-head has surprised us yet again." Miyagi said walking besides Ayako.

"Yeah, Hanamichi is our trump card. He can be the maverick or the key to our victory." Ayako answered laughing.

"Hahaha, you're right, Aya-chan" Miyagi laughed in agreement. "I guess Sakuragi will surprise the entire prefecture this year."

"I'm sure no one would have guessed that Sakuragi has become one of our main focuses on offense." Ayako added. "Anzai-Sensei was right all along."

"Right about what, Ayako?" Miyagi asked. "About Sakuragi you mean?"

"Yeah." Ayako replied, confirming Miyagi's thoughts. "It's been exactly one year since he joined the basketball team. The amateur has transformed into a key a player."

"What?! You mean that red-headed monkey? You're gonna make his head explode if you ever say that to him." Miyagi added laughing, imagining how Sakuragi would react to such praise.

"Yes, I am the tensai, Ryo-chin. I told you I would be the key to our victory." Miyagi imagined Sakuragi reacting to the praise that he and Ayako had just made for Sakuragi.

"Yeah, you're right, Ryota. Hahaha." Ayako also started to laugh in acknowledgement.

"SEMPAI!!!!" a loud voice suddenly sounded from behind Ayako and Miyagi. "SEMPAI!!! Wait for me!!"

"Huh?!" Ayako and Miyagi both asked as they looked over their shoulder. "Yasuda!" They yelled back as they saw Yasuda rush towards them.

"Yasuda, how is your morning?" Ayako asked.

"It's been great, Ayako. Captain, great to see you this morning." Yasuda greeted Ayako and Miyagi.

"Captain..Hihihihi.." Miyagi muttered as he heard himself being addressed as capatain. "I'm doing great, Yasuda. How about you? Why are you rushing?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to school when I bumped into Jin, this morning on the train." Yasuda started to explain.

"Jin from Kainan?" Ayako asked.

"Yes, Ayako-sempai. The heard about the game we had with Ryonan just the other day and wished us luck." Yasuda detailed his encounter with Jin.

--In the train where Yasuda and Jin were--

"I heard you had a good game, yesterday. And that you have some really strong new players." Jin said looking at Yasuda.

"Jin? Yeah, we have some good players. I am sure Kainan also have some great new players." Yasuda replied politely to Jin.

"Yeah, this year is going to be one of our strongest squads. I'm sure you've already heard about Homura at Shohoku?" Jin asked.

"We know who he is but haven't seen him play, Jin-sempai." Yasuda replied.

"Please, forgive him for picking a fight with Rukawa. I think this year, Kainan have their own version of Sakuragi. It'll be quite difficult to handle." Jin laughed as he knew that Sakuragi and Homura were the same hot headed type of players.

"Hahaha. That's going to be a challenge." Yasuda nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is my stop." Jin said as he started to walk off the train. "Hey, Yasuda. Tell Sakuragi that Oda says hi."

"Oda?!!" Yasuda wondered." I will, Jin-Sempai. See you."

--Back with Yasuda, Ayako, and Miyagi—

"Oda?!" Ayako asked. "They replaced Fukusoka with Oda?"

"Oda??!!" Miyagi tried to remember anyone named Oda. "Who's Oda?"

"Miyagi-Sempai.. Oda was on the team that played in the semi-finals. The center of Takezono." Yasuda added.

"He's Sakuragi's junior high friend." Ayako clarified.

"Oh, you mean the basketball player." Miyagi finally realized. "What?! Are you saying Oda is in Kainan?!"

"I think that's what Jin meant, sempai." Yasuda answered.

"Oh great!! I thought this season would be a lot easier for us." Miyago complained knowing at how strong Kainan still was even though they had lost Fukusoka, their star center, and Maki, their star point guard.

"Don't worry, Miyagi-sempai." Ayako said as he patted Miyagi's back. "With you leading the team, I'm sure you'll conquer them all, right?" Ayako said as she winked at Miyagi.

"Aya-chan.." Miyagi blushed and had tears of joy running down his face.

"Let's rush to school now, guys." Ayako shouted.

"Yes, Ayako-sempai." Yasuda nodded in agreement.

"Hehe.. Defnitely, Aya-chan" Miyagi added. "Hey, should we tell Sakuragi about this?"

"No, we'll tell him after the Ryonan practice match." Ayako replied

--At school, during lunch time—

A tall boy with spikey dark hair was walking down the corridor of Shohoku high school in the direction of the gym. As he passed the girl's locker room, a girl with brown hair and blue highlights appeared and started to walk behind him.

"I see you read my note, Kazuya." The girl told the tall boy in front of her.

"Yeah, I did, just like what the note said." Kazuya replied. "You're quite forward, aren't you?!" Kazuya asked.

"Forward? I think I should since I have such an obnoxiously forward brother myself." The girl replied laughing.

"Seriously?!" Kazuya exclaimed. "He must be quite loud, Kiera."

"Something like that aragami of yours. A lot like Sakuragi." Kiera answered; the girl who gave Kazuya the note yesterday and the one Kazuya read last night.

"He's here in Shohoku?" Kazuya asked Kiera with a laugh as they were now on the sport field with the gym in front of their eyes.

"No, he goes to Kainan High School. He plays basketball there. I told him how good you were." Kiera explained.

"What?!!" Kazuya exclaimed as his face was in shock. "He's a member of the reigning prefecture champions??!!" Kazuya asked in awe.

"I guess he is." Kiera verified as she kicked a pebble in front of her. "Though for some strange reason, I never pictured that airhead as being an ace for the prefecture champions"

"Wow, so you're like the insider spy for Kainan then?" Kazuya joked as he continued walking laughing. "Who is your brother anyway?"

"Haha, don't worry, I'm no insider. I just told him my honest opinion of Shohoku, Kaz." Kiera replied with a warm smile. "And that airhead, Kiyota, his jaw dropped on the floor."

"WHAT??!!" Kazuya jumped in surprise. "Don't tell me your brother is Nobunaga Kiyota from Kainan??!!" Kazuya shouted loudly on the field, allowing everyone to hear his thundering voice.

"Kazuya, keep it down. You're embarrassing me!" Kiera answered as she punched Kazuya on the shoulder. "You don't have to tell the world. Well, everyone knows you're Sendoh's brother. What's the difference?" Kiera asked.

"Well, the difference is I'm a guy and you're a girl." Kazuya replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiera asked with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Hahaha, I don't mean it like that.." Kazuya stuttered.

"What do you mean it like??" Kiera continued to press for an answer.

"Well, to be frank, you're one of the prettiest girls at school." Kazuya answered with a calm confidence reminiscence of Sendoh's attitude. But in reality, Kazuya's inner self was paralysed and didn't know what to say as to not make him look like an idiot.

Kiera's face blushed and her cheeks turned red as she heard Kazuya's answer. "Shut up and just go to the gym." Kiera answered as she pushed Kazuya in the back.

"Alright, alright!! No need to push." Kazuya laughed.

As Kazuya and Kiera were walking towards the gym, four shadowy figures emerged from the bushes behind the fence that bordered the foot path towards the gym.

"Sakuragi will want to hear about this." A fat and bald boy wearing glasses remarked.

"Yes, to know that wild-monkey's sister is here," added a tall boy with curl hair and a moustache.

"I wonder what Sakuragi will do in this situation," remaked a slender tall boy with blonder hair.

"I never knew that wild-monkey would have such a hot sister!" The fat boy with glasses said smiling as he looked at Kiera's hair and body from the back.

"I agree, Takamiya. She is hot!!" The boy with the moustached added.

"Hey, Noma. You think she would fall for me?!" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Hey, you guys!" a boy with black hair said loudly. "Stop peeping around, will you!!. Takamiya, Noma, and Yuji. Get your butts out of the bushes already!" remarked the boy.

"Alright, Yohei!" The others said in accordance. "You didn't have to ruin it for us."

"It looks like there's a budding relationship between wild-monkey's sister and the hedgehog king's brother." Noma said

"Yes, this is tabloid material." Yuji added.

"I wonder how much they would pay for pictures of those two together?!" Takamiya imagined as he saw himself bathed in money.

"You bunch of pervs!!" Yohei said as he stood up. "Let's just tell Sakuragi and Haruko. We'll see about the pictures later."

The four boys who were hiding in the buses were Sakuragi's best friends; they were his guntai. Yohei Noma, Yuji, and takamiya; the guys who were always with Sakuragi and protecting him or getting him into mischief.

"I can't wait for this scandal to break out!" Takamiya said.

"Yes, it'll be all over the news!!" Noma agreed with a big smile.

"And we'll make money from exclusive pictures!" Yuji grinned wildly.

"You guys can stand there all you want. I'm having lunch with Sakuragi in the cafeteria." Yohei shouted as he was already walking back towards the school cafeteria.

"Yohei, wait for us!!" They shouted as they ran to chase Yohei.

In the cafeteria just a while later…

"WHAAAAAT!!" Sakuragi yelled out loudly after he had swallowed his rice ball. "Damn wild-monkey!!" Sakuragi said as he ate a piece of teriyaki chicken. "He has sent a spy over at Shohoku!!"

"Sakuragi-kun," Haruko attempted to calm Sakuragi, "she's not a spy. She just happens to go to school here."

"Sakuragi, I don't think you should worry about it." Yohei agreed with Haruko. "No one would have ever thought that we would have Sendoh's kid brother here."

"That's right, Sakuragi-kun. Don't forget, that Kazuya is also Sendoh's little brother." Haruko reminded. "And he loves playing with the team so much."

"Grrr…" Takamiya groaned. "So does that mean we can't publish their photos?!"

"And I thought we can make a lot of money." Noma added.

"Money?!" Sakuragi's eyes were suddenly filled with dollar signs. "Did someone say

money?!"

"Yeah, w wanted to take pictures and sell it to tabloid for high school basketball." Yuji added.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea!" Sakuragi smiled. "We can make millions. Hihihi."

"Sakuragi.." Yohei and Haruko both moaned.

"You moron!" A voice said as a fist suddenly landed upon Sakuragi's head.

"Damn it…" Sakuragi groaned as he turned around to see Miyagi standing behind him. "Why did you do that, Ryota?"

"It's none of your business." Miyagi reminded Sakuragi. "What if someone tried to make money off of your relationship with Haruko? The red-headed idiot of Shohoku dating one of Japan's best college centers."

"Heh?!" Sakuragi remarked as he pointed at himself. "Don't call me an idiot, Ryo-chin!!" Sakuragi answered as he pounded Miyagi on the head. "I would not like it!!!"

"So butt out of Kaz's business and focus on your relationship!" Miyagi shouted at sakuragi lumping him even harder.

"At least I have a relationship, Ryo-chin!" Sakuragi mocked Miyagi with a big grin and smile on his face.

"You didn't have to remind me.." Miyagi answered as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Sakuragi-kun, that's so mean of you to say." Haruko said as she comforted Miyagi. "Ryota-sempain, I'm sure you will be able to get Ayako this semester. Cheer up!" Haruko said giving a smile to Miyagi.

"Thanks, Haruko-chan." Miyagi added. "Well, I'll see you guys at practice. I have to go to class."

"Yeah, we also have to get to class." Yohei added as he and the guntai began to stand up from their seats.

"Sakuragi-kun, you should not be late for your classes." Haruko reminded Sakuraig to not be late. "Hurry up and finish your lunch." She said as she started to drag Sakuragi out of his seat

"Yes, Haruko. Just one more fish ball.." Sakuragi tried to stall.

The school ring had just sounded, marking the end of the school day. The players from the basketball team all made their way out of their respective classes and walked towards the gym. On the field towards the gym, Sakuragi, Miyagi, Kazuya, Ayako, Haruko, and Nitta were all walking together in a group.

"So tell me, Hedgehog Prince." Sakuragi slyfully looked at Kazuya. "What did you do with wild-monkey's sister this afternoon?!"

"Heh?!! Wild Monkey?!!" Kazuya replied as he was quite surprised by the question.

"SAKURAGI!!!" Miyagi and Ayako both shouted as they punched Sakuragi on the head.

"What?!" Sakuragi asked them. "I just wanted to know."

"Sakuragi, it's not a normal thing to ask." Haruko reminded Sakuragi. "Don't ask such personal questions."

"Heh?? Seriously, what are you guys talking?! Who's wild-monkey?!" Kazuya asked in confusion.

"He means Nobunaga from Kainan." Miyagi answered Kazuya. "We hear his sister is in Shohoku."

"Yeah, yeah. And my information has told me, you went out with her during lunch time." Sakuragi teased Kazuya.

"Kaz, that's not like you!" Nitta remarked.

"Guys, it's not what you think, ok." Kazuya tried to defend himself. "Umm, we just.."

"What did you guys just do?!" Sakuragi and Miyagi both listened inquisitively.

"You two!!" Ayako shouted as she hit both of them on the head. "Mind your own business and focus on the game we're going to have have."

"Ouch. Ayako reminds me of gori in a female body." Sakuragi joked. "Ah, Lady Gori!!" Sakuragi laughed loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??!!" Ayako yelled loudly.

"I think you better run, Sakuragi." Miyagi warned.

"Way ahead of you!!" Sakuragi replied as he stormed of running as fast as he could towards the gym.

"SAKURAGI!! GET BACK HERE!!" Ayako screamed as she chased after Sakuragi, intending to hit him as hard as possible.

"Lady Gori!!" Sakuragi teased.

"What were you going to say just now?" Haruko asked Kazuya.

"Oh," Kazuya reminded himself of the time he spent with Kiera, "we played basketball together."

"Basketball?" Haruko asked in confusion. "But her brother is Kiyota."

"Yeah, basketball." Kazuya nodded. "She's part of the track team here at Shohoku. And she just wanted to play a game of basketball. She said she does it all the time with Kiyota at home."

"How was she?" Nitta asked.

"For a girl, she's pretty good. She has a sweet jumpshot." Kazuya answered.

"I bet you let her score, didn't you? Eh, Kazuya, you sly lover you.." Miyagi joked as he patted Kazuya on the shoulder.

"Sempai," Kazuya replied with red all over his face, "it's not like that. I'll tell you some other time. Shouldn't we be focusing on practice?"

"Haha. Alright, Kazuya. You owe us a story for after the Ryonan match." Miyagi replied. "What are we waiting for? Let's rush to the gym for practice."

Miyagi, Haruko, Kazuya, and Nitta all ran to the gym. As they neared the gym, they could see of Sakuragi slumping on the wall outside the gym. On top of his head was a large lump which was cause by Ayako's firm punch.

"Sakuragi!! Stop slacking around!!" Miyagi yelled. "Get up!"

"Sakuragi-kun. Come on, we have to practice." Haruko said as she helped Sakuragi up.

"Lady Gori.." Sakuragi moaned to himself in anger. "She hits harder than Gori.."

"Ok, Guys! Gather around!" Ayako shouted loudly as her voice echoed throughout the gym.

"This is surprising." Kazuya said as he looked around.

"What is?" Nitta asked.

"There's no mob like last time." Kazuya answered referring to Rukawa's legion of adoring fans who would flock to the gym to see him practice.

"Oh, bet you miss them, eh, Rukawa?" Sakuragi joked.

"They were a bother anyways.." Rukawa coldly replied. "It's easier to focus on training and practice without their noise.."

"Ho-ho-ho.." Anzai's laugh filled the gym as he walked in to the gym. "Everyone is here. For today's practice, we will focus on refining our offence and our defence in preparation for the practice match with Ryonan on Saturday. Now everyone, begin with running 10 laps around the gym. Afterwards, we'll do 10 sprint laps along the length of the court."

"You heard Anzai. Let's practice hard! Shohoku!!" Miyagi yelled as he lead the rest of the team in running.

"FIGHT ON!!" The entire team yelled.

The Shohoku team began training with running 10 laps around the gym to warm up. They then trained by running sprints along the length of the court to practice their speed at fast breaks. They then continued with defensive drills; training by rapidly running in place in a defensive stance (knees bent, body bent at the waist, and hands outstretched as if guarding an opponent).

"Switch left!!" Ayako yelled to the players.

The players then jumped towards their left and repeated rapidly running in place in a defensive stance.

"Switch right!!" Ayako yelled.

The players jumped towards their right and repeated the same motion of rapidly running in place in a defensive stance.

"Switch turnaround!!" Ayako yelled, forwarding the instructions from Anzai.

The players jumped 180 degrees and repeated the defensive stance.

After the players practiced their agility and movement, they continued with practicing layups. They modified the training by having one player give an entry pass to a player near the foul line. The player who passed the ball then runs towards the basket and receives a pass back from the player near the foul line who. This was used to practice the pass and cut that was to be used as part of Shohoku's offence.

To liven up the training, a defender was placed behind the player at the foul line. The player at foul line was free to move and dribble a bit to free up space. However, the ultimate goal was to allow the player giving the initial pass the opportunity and path to drive to the basket. At the same time, the defending player was training to hold his ground and be able to offer defensive help by blocking the path to the basket of the penetrating player or challenging their shot.

After they trained their layups, the players were ordered to take their jump shots from various spots on the court. As the shooting training progressed, it was evident that Sakuragi had improved his low post jump shot and mid-range jump shot; being able to make shots 5 feet from the basket to 15 feet from the basket. Rukawa's shooting ability proved uncanny as he was able to continuously make shots from all over the place. Surprisingly, this included scoring the 3-point shot with regularity. Miyagi also showed a surprising ability to be able to shoot the mid-range jump shot from 14-18 feet from the basket. Not to be outdone by, Kazuya also displayed a deft shooting touch similar to Jin from Kainan and Mitsui from the year before. He was making shots all over the place as if Mitsui had never left Shohoku.

"His stroke is like Mitsui, eh Anzai-Sensei." Haruko exclaimed.

"Yes, it is a beautiful shooting stroke. But I am happy with the progress of our players. Miyagi, especially, will be key this season when he is able to consistently make the mid-range jump shot." Anzai explained

"Miyagi-Sempai, sensei?!" Ayako asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, most point guards have the ability to score from the perimeter. Like Fujima and Maki before him, Miyagi excels at driving towards the basket." Anzai began to explain the importance of Miyagi being able to shoot the mid range jump shot. "However, both Maki and Fujima also had a jump shot that made it difficult for opposing players to expect a drive or a shot."

"Oh, I think I understand, Sensei." Haruko nodded as she realized what Anzai meant.

"Yes, you're right Sensei." Ayako nodded. "During last year's tournament, Miyagi was able to continuously drive to the basket and score or make assists. However, if they stopped him from driving, Miyagi found it difficult to score."

"Yes, we had Mitsui on the perimeter to score the long range shots." Haruko added.

"You're right, girls. But this year, we're going to have 3 main shooters who will shoot the perimeter shot: Kazuya, Miyagi, and finally Rukawa." Anzai told Haruko and Ayako. "Sakuragi can also hit the mid range jump shot as an option when teams try to defend either Rukawa or Miyagi when they drive."

"But Sensei, how bout Nitta?!" Ayako asked.

"Don't worry Ayako. Sakuragi knows what needs to be done." Anzai replied with a smile on his face.

"Hah?!" Haruko exclaimed. "Sakuragi already knows?!" Haruko and Ayako both looked on at Sakuragi.

"Nitta, when this tensai gets the ball on the high post and you see the double team, move to the open position and watch. T his tensai can bulldoze three defenders at the same time!!" Sakuragi laughed loudly as he boasted of his athletic ability.

"No you idiot!!" Miyagi corrected Sakuragi with a punch to the head. "You're supposed to draw the double team and give the pass to Nitta for the jump shot. It's the same strategy we used last year when Akagi was centre."

"Stupid red-head!!" Rukawa remarked from behind Sakuragi. "Too stupid to remember how he made his luck shots!!"

"Damn you, Rukawa!! Those were't lucky shots. Those were the shots of a genius!!" Sakuragi yelled back.

"Whatever!!" Rukawa coldly replied as he returned to his own shooting practice

"Sakuragi is quite lively today." Yohei said from the bleachers with guntai.

"Yeah, the game is coming soon. The start of the season." Yasuda added. "Everyone is excited."

"Remember when Sakuragi was still an amateur?!" Takamiya said as he sat down near the bleachers watching practice.

"Yeah, guess all those hours paid off. Didn't it guys?" Haruko asked them with a smile.

"It definitely has paid off." Anzai added. "He's going to be one of the keys for our national championship campaign.

Back on the court..

"Sakuragi, get the pass!" Miyagi shouted as Sakuragi received a bounce pass from Miyagi.

Sakuragi was being defended by Kakuta and Kazuya was assigned to double team him. Sakuragi quickly pushed back and began to spin towards his left, bouncing the ball once and ready to drive. As Kazuya went off his man, Nitta, Sakuragi took another dribble and had already motioned his body to drive past Kakuta. Nitta was open and moved towards an open space which would make it easier for him to shoot at the angle. As Sakuragi saw kazuya come to help from the corner of his eye, Sakuragi stopped dribbling, squared his shoulder, and passed the ball to Niita. Nitta then hit the open jump shot from 10 feet away.

"Good shot, Nitta!!" Sakuragi shouted.

"Thanks, Sakuragi-sempai." Nitta acknowledged.

"Alright, team." Ayako said. "Practice is over. Gather around."

"I want you to focus on the execution of our offence and defence these next two days. We need to work on our physical condition also and I expect everyone to be determined and as fired up for each training session." Anzai told the team.

"Understood, Anzai-Sensei." Miyagi nodded. "Alright guys. Shohoku!!!"

"FIGHT ON!!" The entire team shouted.

The practice match with Ryonan grows closer and the Shohoku team has been working hard. Their determination and fire are as strong as ever. Next chapter, the first game of the new season commences: Ryonan vs Shohoku – Rivals till the end.


	9. Chapter 9 : Shohoku's Motion Offence

A family gathered around the dinner table on the Saturday morning for their family breakfast together. Sitting at the table were Akira Sendoh, Kazuya Sendoh, and their parents.

"The game is today, isn't it, Akira?" Asked the father taking a sip from his coffee cup and changing the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"Yes, it is, Dad." Sendoh answered as he took a spoon out of his cereal. "It's starting at 11 AM. Why don't you and mom come down?" Sendoh asked.

"Yeah, you can watch me play against Oni-chan." Kazuya added as he drank his milk.

"No. I'm sure you two will do well." He replied.

"Akira and Kazuya, don't you think it's too much for your father to see both his sons competing against one another?" Their mother asked.

"But mom, it's not like Akira and I are going to kill each other." Kazuya joked.

"I've seen you two play basketball in the backyard. I know how competitive you two can get." Their mother answered.

"Besides, surprise me for the Kanegawa Regional championships." Their father answered. "This year, I want both my sons to be playing in the Inter-High."

"Don't worry, Dad." Sendoh replied as he ate another spoon of his cereal. "I can guarantee that both Shohoku and Ryonan are going to the Inter High tournament this year."

"Boys, look at the time." Their mother asked. "You should be going. Don't kill each other on the court now."

"Oh. Thanks mom." Kazuya said as he stood from his seat and kissed his mom. "Dad, we'll see you in the afternoon."

"See you, Mom. See you, Dad." Sendoh bowed to both his parents as he left the dining room and exited the house together with Kazuya.

"I am going to dunk on your centre today, Oni-chan." Kazuya joked at Sendoh.

"I'm sure you will but not before I dunk on Sakuragi." Sendoh joked back with his kid brother.

At Ryonan High School..

"This place brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko asked Sakuragi as the Shohoku team, minus Kazuya, arrived at Ryonan's basketball hall.

"Yeah. It was the debut of this tensai!! Hahaha!!" Sakuragi replied laughing.

"Didn't you lose on your debut, tensai?" Miyagi retorted sarcastically towards Sakuragi's boastfulness.

"You don't have to remind me about the details, Miyagi." Sakuragi cried.

"Don't mind, Sakuragi." Ayako answered. "Today is the start of a new basketball season for the entire team."

"Ayako-sempai is right." Haruko nodded in agreement. "Everyone should be in a positive attitude. Even Rukawa is excited somewhere inside his cold exterior."

"Brings back memories.." Rukawa thought to himself. "It's just another game we have to win." He replied to Haruko.

"To reach the Nationals, we must first be the best in Kanegawa Prefecture." Anzai spoke as they walked inside the basketball gym. "Today, you will see how the competition compares to you. Use it as a learning experience."

"Understood, Sensei!!" The players all answered in a loud voice.

Anzai stopped and let his players all walked into the gym before him. As Rukawa was walking past him, Anzai asked for Rukawa to walk with him as they entered the gym.

"Remember, Rukawa. To be the best player in Japan, you have to lead Shohoku to victory." Anzai advised. "And maintain your status as Japan's Number 1 Player, you must ensure that you've surpassed Sendoh."

Rukawa looked seriously into Anzai's eyes and nodded. "Understood, Anzai-Sensei. Surpass Sendoh." He spoke silently to Coach Anzai.

Coach Anzai nodded in agreement. "Show them the new Rukawa. The Rukawa who is an ace for the team and also a team player. Show them the birth of Japan's Number 1 Player."

"Definitely will, Sensei." Rukawa replied seriously as he entered the gym and caught up with the others.

Meanwhile, at the Ryonan team bench..

"Has anyone seen Sendoh around?" Coach Moichi asked his players. "Hikoichi, you usually know where Sendoh is, don't you?"

"Nandate?" Hikoichi replied looking as confused as Coach Moichi. "I don't even know where he is right now. I called his house but his mom said that the Sendohs have already left the house."

"Eh, Moichi-Sensei. Sorry for being late." Sendoh's voice suddenly broke the worries of the Ryonan team.

"Sendoh, where have you been?" Moichi asked angrily. "We're all here worrying bout where you were."

"Sorry, Coach. I was hitting the shoot around with my brother at the basketball court just outside of school." Sendoh replied.

"Sendoh-sempai. Shoot around?" Matsuyama asked Sendoh. "Before you entered the game?"

"Hahaha. It was a game of H-O-R-S-E." Sendoh replied with a warm smile. "Nothing serious."

"Horse? What's that?" Koshino asked confusingly.

"Ah, Horse is a type of game in basketball where players challenge other players to make certain shots." Hikoichi began explaining the game of HORSE. "Whenever, a player misses a shot, he get a letter. If you spell Horse, it means you have lost."

"Oh, I see." Fukuda nodded after listening to Hikoichi's explanation. "So who won, Sendoh?"

"It was a tie." Sendoh grinned as he took off his training jumper to reveal he was already wearing his Ryonan uniform. "If we had kept going, we would've missed the game."

All the Ryonan players were stunned hearing Sendoh's answer. Sendoh and Kazuya were tied at playing HORSE. Even more startling was the fact that they both found the time and energy before a match to play such a game.

"Alright, everyone." Coach Moichi said while clapping his hands to grab the team's attention. "For today's practice match, we use the strategy we've trained for. Matsuyama and Fukuda, you're playing centre and power forward. Koshino and Uekesa, you're our guards. Sendoh, you're our forward. If we need more height, Yanada, you'll play power forward, fukuda shifts to small forward, and Sendoh shifts to Shooting Guard. Koshino, you'll be at Point guard then."

"Guys, this is Shohoku. They're the ones who beat Sannoh. Be careful of their abilities. We've already tasted their new abilities. That was an exhibition match. This is a practice match but play with all your fire. I know you're as good if not better than them. Think of this as a preview of the Kanagawa regional finals." Sendoh spoke with an aura of calm and confidence as he motivated his teammates.

"Sendoh, you've grown as the team leader." Moichi thought to himself.

"Alright, Ryonan!!!" Sendoh shouted.

"FIGHT ON!!!" The entire Ryonan team replied.

Meanwhile, over at the Shohoku bench..

"Hey guys!!" Kazuya greeted the team non-chalantly.

"Kazuya, why are you late?" Ayako harshly asked. "The game is about to start."

"Hedgehog Prince,w ere you thinking of abandoning the team??" Sakuragi asked angrily.

"No, Sendoh and I just had a shoot around at a basketball court outside of Ryonan." Kazuya replied.

"Shoot around with Sendoh?" Rukawa said to himself as he sharply looked at Kazuya.

"Are you nuts? A shoot around even before the game has started?" Miyagi added in shock.

"Haha.." Anzai Sensei laughed happily. "That is the spirit, Kazuya. Always training and improving your skills with one of the best players in Japan."

"Hihihi.." Kazuya grinned as he gave thumbs up to Anzai.

"Alright, boys, listen up. Everyone knows their positions and responsibilities for this game. Kazuya and Miyagi, you are our guards. Sakuragi and Niita, you are our enforcers at the basket. Rukawa, you are our small forward. Everyone remember the practices we've had so far." Anzai explained. "Most importantly, trust in your team-mates and believe in them. Let the game flow through you."

"Ok, guys. This game is the first game of our road towards the Nationals." Miyagi said as he put his hand in the middle of all the Shohoku players. "Let's make sure we win every game. 1..2..3.. Shohoku!!!"

"FIGHT ON!!!" The entire Shohoku team shouted loudly.

Both teams made their way towards the court as the Ryonan basketball hall were filled with Ryonan students who had heard of the news of the practice match. The atmosphere in the gym was akin to that of a real tournament match. All the fans were excited to see the team finally playing again.

"Hey, big-monkey!!" Sakuragi said in a low tone as he pointed towards Matsuyama. "You remember me?" Sakuragi questioned threateningly. "You're going to get it today." Smiled Sakuragi with an evil grin.

"Just try it, red-head!" Matsuyama answered the challenge. "I'll bring you down like I did your other pal."

"Grrr!!"Sakuragi already began to get angry. Flames burning behind Sakuragi "Get ready for the almight fury of this tensai, big-monkey!!"

"You moron!!" Miyagi yelled as he hit Sakuragi on the head. "The game hasn't started and you're already talking non-sense. Just get the jump ball before you do anything else."

"Damn it, Ryota. And just when I was psyching out that ugly, big-monkey" Sakuragi groaned.

"Bothersome. Psyching out his opponent.." Rukawa said to himself as he looked over at Sendoh. "Hmmpphhh..Not this time.."

Pritttt The whistle sounded to get the game under way.

Matsuyama and Sakuragi both jumped for the jump ball. Sakuragi's timing for the jump ball was perfect and, coupled with his high jumping ability, he was able to win the jump ball and swat the ball towards Miyagi.

"Alright! Shohoku, attack!!" Miyagi shouted as he sped down towards the Ryonan basket.

"Uekesa, stay in front of him." Sendoh shouted as Sendoh himself defended Rukawa.

Shohoku were running full speed with all their players continuously in motion and trying to find a position for a shot as Miyagi moved quickly forward. Sakuragi was battling for position with Matsuyama near the foul line, on the high post, while Rukawa was one-on-one with Sendoh at the top of the key. Nitta was one the left low block being marked by Fukuda while Kazuya was in the right corner being guarded by Koshino.

"The Prodigies of Shohoku will finally show their true selves!!" Anzai said to himself on the sidelines.

"Anzai-Sensei?!" Ayako looked back at Anzai sitting in his chair with a big smile on his face.

Miyagi passed the ball to Rukawa who quickly tried a fake to the right before he dribbled left and drove towards the basket with his right shoulder facing Sendoh. Sakuragi in turned pushed off Matsuyama and ran to set the screen Rukawa. As Rukawa was dririving to his left, Sakuragi set the screen and blocked off Sendoh's path.

"Matsu, switch!!" Sendoh shouted as Matsuyama moved around Sakuragi and tried to face up with Rukawa.

"Too slow!!" Rukawa said as he shot a jump from the 14 feet near the left arc of the basket.

"Hehe!!" Miyagi smiled. "That's the new style of Shohoku offence. Alright, everyone! Defence!!'

Uekesa brought thh ball forward and walked together with Sendoh.

"Remember, Uekesa, just take it easy." Sendoh told Uekesa.

Uekesa made it to Shohoku's half and was quickly pressed by Miyagi. Uekesa passed the ball to Koshino who was being marked by Kazuya. Koshino took one dribble left and saw Sendoh cutting through the middle of the key from the left side to the right side. Koshino passed the ball to Sendoh who was being marked by Rukawa.

"Come on.." Rukawa challenged.

"Gladly.." Sendoh replied.

Sendoh quickly spun to his left and drove to the basket, dribbling the ball with his right hand and keeping Rukawa at bay with his left arm. Sendoh was 10 feet from the basket and it looked like he was driving to the basket for a layup. On the same side as he was driving, Fukuda was being marked by Nitta. Sendoh signalled Fukuda with a smile and Fukuda pushed Nitta back and turned to his right, running by the baselein towards the basket.

Sendoh continued to drive and Nitta came over to do the double team. As soon as Sendoh saw Nitta coming over to help for the double team, he made a bounce pass between Rukawa and Nitta that was headed for Fukuda who was coming back towards the centre key. Fukuda caught the pass and did a jump shot without any hindrance because Sakuragi was being boxed out by Matsuyama on the other side.

"Damn, he boxed me out." Sakuragi thought to himself. "I could have challenged that shot."

"Nice play, Fukuda!" Sendoh said as he gave Fukuda a high five.

"This is going to be a tough game." Miyagi exclaimed as he took the in pass from Kazuya. "Let's keep attacking!"

Miyagi quickly brought the ball forward and Kazuya was cutting from the top of the key towards the left corner being followed by Koshino. Sakuragi was in the high-post, around the foul line, and was being boxed by Matsuyama. Nitta was in the low right block battling for position with Fukuda while Rukawa and Sendoh were positioned on a bit to the right of the top of the key.

"Ryo-chin!!" Sakuragi shouted. "Pass. Pass Pass!" He yelled demanding the ball. "Let this tensai take down big-monkey!'

"Sakuragi, you're so impatient." Miyagi thought to himself as he passed the ball to an eager Sakuragi.

Sakuragi was now one-on-one with Matsuyama; the successor of Akagi vs the successor of Uozomi.

"This is it. Time to show these people what a tensai can really do!" Sakuragi though to himself as he received the ball.

Sakuragi began to spin to his left and he dribble once. Matsuyama followed keeping it hard for Sakuragi to go through.

"You're not going through!!" Matsuyama shouted.

Sakuragi grinned and raised his knees and shoulders as if he were going to shoot. As Matsuyama saw Sakuragi's shoulders moved, he stopped and was ready to jump. However, Sakuragi gave a grin and suddenly crossed the ball over to his left hand and drove by Matsuyama with a great burst of speed. The shoulder fake that Sakuragi gave Matsuyama was enough to give Sakuragi the time and space to cross over and drive past Matsuyama. Sakuragi then drove past Matsuyama, took two dribbles, and then jumped and performed his signature Gorilla Dunk.

"Ahhh!!! The Gorilla Dunk!!!" Ayako and Haruko both shouted. "So early in the game!"

"Sakuragi is serious!" Yohei added from the sidelines as he was there with the other members of the guntai.

"Hah!" Moichi gasped to himself. "How can that be, Sakuragi?"

"Moichi-sensei, are you alright?" Hikoichi asked.

"He's finally learned to use his unique athletic ability and instinct to outplay other centres." Moichi commented. "Hikoichi, if you look at Sakuragi, who does he most remind you of?"

"Hmmm…Definitely not Uozomi or Akagi." Hikoichi began to spot the difference between Sakuragi and other centres. "Sakuragi is not as big but he is as strong and can jump higher. He is a lot more agile and faster than other centres. He is more built like Hanagata but is still more athletic than Hanagata was. He can score on the inside like other centres but his jump shot he's shown shows he can shoot from the perimeter also."

"Does that remind you of anyone, Hikoichi?" Moichi asked Hikoichi trying to spark Hikoichi's memory.

"Remind me of anyone?" Hikoichi scratched his head. "He reminds me of Rukawa or Sendoh-sempai if they played the centre position. But neither is as strong or physical as Sakuragi."

"There used to be only one high school player like that, Hikoichi. The rare combination of size, speed, and strength. Sakuragi already faced him in last year's National Tournament. Sakuragi's athleticism may have even surpassed him that early in his basketball career." Moichi explained.

"Sensei, you don't mean.." Hikoichi began to remember who Moichi was talking about.

On the Shohoku bench..

"Masashi Kawata, Anzai-Sensei?" Ayako confusing asked Anzai after she had heard how he wanted Sakuragi to play this year.

"Anzai-Sensei, don't you think that's too much to ask of Sakuragi?" Haruko added. "He's only in his second year of playing basketball."

"Ho-ho-ho." Anzai laughed in his chair. "Sakuragi's strength, speed, jumping ability, and athleticism can't be matched by other classic centres. His ability to quickly grasp and learn things has been amazing. More importantly, his jump shots are also being more consistent. And if I were to make a comparison with anyone, there is only one player in Japan who Sakuragi can be compared to in terms of his athleticism and skill for the centre position."

"But to compare Sakuragi with Masashi of Sannoh, Anzai-Sensei." Ayako replied still flabbergasted. "Masashi Kawata was the best high school centre in Japan. He was strong, fast, and skilled. Even Akagi was overwhelemed when he faced Masashi."

"Anzai-Sensei!!" Haruko smiled. "But last year, it was during that game that Sakuragi and Masashi went one-on-one. In that game, Sakuragi held his own against the more experienced Masashi."

"Exactly, Haruko. In terms of athleticism, Sakuragi is one of the best in the country, if not the best, just like how Masashi was. What Sakuragi lacked was experience and offence." Anzai happily explained with a big smile. "But now, after learning offensive skills from Akagi and Mitsui over the past year, and playing on the team for a year, he has quickly developed into one of the most unique centres in Japan."

"Hanamichi Sakuragi." Ayako said to herself. "Akagi-sempai. You have done well. Sakuragi has evolved into a good player and will redefine the position you have made your own."

Back in the game..

"Sendoh!" Koshino shouted for the ball as he moved across from the corner towards the elbow.

Fukuda moved from Nitta and setup a screen that blocked Kazuya who was going after Koshino. Nitta had to rush past Fukuda and try to get closer to Koshino. Sendoh was at the top of the key and he quickly passed the ball to Koshino. After receving the perfect pass from Sendoh, Koshino shot a 3-pointer that went in.

"YES!!!" Koshino yelled as he clenched his fist after making the 3. "I did it Sendoh-sempai."

"Good job, Koshino!" Sendoh greeted. "Great screen, Fukuda."

"Koshino-sempai!! Great job!!" Hikoichi shouted from the sideline. "Koshino may only be 180 cm but he has good defence he is one of our 3-point shooters."

"Guys, don't worry, it's still early in the game. Let's take it to them." Miyagi shouted as he ran with the ball in his hand

Shohoku had Sakuragi and Nitta both on the low post and had Rukawa and Kazuya both on the wings. Miyagi was bringing the ball up on top of the key. Ryonan were facing them with a 3-2 man zone, with Rukawa being man marked by Sendoh.

"See you.."Miyagi suddenly spoke as he quickly spun with a great burst of speed leaving Uekesa flat footed.

Miyagi passed Uekesa and was driving straight to the basket. Miyagi dribbled quickly and was quick to try to make the layup. As Miyagi drove through the middle, Matsuyama moved off Sakuragi and challenged Miyagi as they both jumped in the air.

"Damn it!!" Miyagi said as he threw his layup higher than expected to avoid getting blocked by Matsuyama.

The ball went over Matsuyama's hand but hit the rim and was starting to bounce to the left towards Fukuda, who was boxing out Nitta.

"Rebound!!" Ayako shouted from the sidelines.

Matsuyama and Fukuda both jumped to get the rebound. As the ball was about to fall comfortingly into Matsuyama's hand who was jumping for it, Sakuragi suddenly appeared from behind Matsuyama and tipped the ball into the air again.

"Not on my watch!!" Sakuragi shouted as he landed on the ground.

As the ball was tipped into the air, Sakuragi again quickly jumped behind Matsuyama and crashed his body with Matsuyama's back fighting for the rebound. Sakuragi had jumped first and was already jumping higher than Matsuyama, who jumped just a split second after Sakuragi landed. Sakuragi took the ball with an outstretched right arm and quickly cradled it safely in his hands.

"Sakuragi!!" Kazuya said as he quickly cut from the three point line towards 15 feet from the basket.

Sakuragi quickly passed the ball outside to the cutting Kazuya. Kazuya then took a jump shot from 15 feet and the ball swoosed through the basket beautifully.

"Great rebound, Sakuragi!!" Kazuya gave a high five.

"Hahaha!!! Nothing for this tensai, Hedgehog Prince." Sakuragi replied.

"Damn it, Sakuragi is stronger and it seems he's better than ever." Fukuda complained.

"Don't worry, we'll get the points back. Uekesa, give me the ball when we're on their side of the court. Hey guys, cheer up." Sendoh smiled

Uekesa took the ball quickly and moved into position at the top of the key just behind the three point line. Sendoh was just to his left on the elbow, Koshino was in the right corner, Fukuda was in the high post on the right side, and Matsuyama was in the low post on the left side. Uekesa quickly passed the ball to Sendoh.

"My turn.." Sendoh gave a smile at Rukawa.

"Bring it on.." Rukawa answered the challenge.

Sendoh moved his eyes right looking at Uekesa whether we he was going to cut. Sendoh then moved his eyes right to see where Matsuyama was. Rukawa followed Sendoh's eyes. Sendoh could see that Matsuyama was holding Sakuragi back and that he had a big gap to drive to near the key.

Sendoh shoulder faked right then quickly crossed the ball over to his left hand and then took one large stride with his right leg as if he were driving to his left. As Rukawa motioned to defend the drive, Sendoh passed the ball through his legs, quickly took his left leg to in front of Rukawa as he turned his body to the other direction. Sendoh took two dribbles driving now to the right and left Rukawa a step behind. Sendoh then quickly took a jump shot from 14 feet and scored the basket.

"Ah!!! Sendoh has arrived!!" Hikoichi excitedly yelled. "In one-on-one situations or in team situations, Sendoh is still on par with Rukawa!!"

"Ok, guys!! Defend!!" Sendoh shouted as he hurried his team back on defence.

"Sendoh.." Rukawa sighed. "He's still good.."

"Oni-chan.." Kazuya said to himself.

"That brother of yours is a true pest, hedgehog prince." Sakuragi said as he ran by Kazuya.

"He said the same thing of you, Sakuragi!" Kazuya replied.

"Oh, did Sendoh make a compliment about this tensai??!!" Sakuragi gave a big smile and pointed at himself. "I am recognized by the ace of Ryonan.."

"Moron.." Rukawa said as he ran pass Sakuragi.

"Damn it, Rukawa. What did you say?" Sakuragi angrily yelled back.

"Pay attention to the game you idiot!!" Miyagi yelled at Sakuragi. "We have to show these guys the ability of the tensais."

Miyagi brought the ball up quickly to the Ryonan half and saw that the team was in their motion offence triangle. Rukawa was at the top of the key as the initiator of the motion offence. Sakuragi was on the left low post challenging for position position against Matsuyama, Kazuya was on the left elbow being guarded by Koshino, and Nitta was on the right low post. This was Shohoku's new Triangle Motion offence

Miyagi passed the ball to Rukawa as he was the initiator of the offence for the high triangle.

"Do it, Rukawa.." Miyagi said as the ball was received by Rukawa.

"You're still stubborn, eh, Rukawa." Sendoh commented as he defended Rukawa.

"I'm going to surpass you." Rukawa answered back.

Rukawa quickly spun to his left and tried to drive. Miyagi made the cut inside and was now running towards the low post thanks to a screen by Kazuya that blocked Uekesa. Koshino switched and tried to catch up with Miyagi while Kazuya quickly moved from setting the screen and moved towards the middle of the key being followed by Uekesa. All three players were now in motion: Rukawa driving right from the top of the key, Miyagi moving towards the low post baseline, and Kazuya cutting into the top of the key. Meanwhile, Sakuragi also spun around Matsuyama and moved to the middle of the key, 7 feet from the basket.

"Motion Offence???!!!" Coach Moichi exclaimed at the Ryonan bench.

"Motion Offence?? What's that Sensei?" Hikoichi asked.

"All the players keep running and moving, always in motion. They move in different directions trying to create openings and supporting one another. It's an offence that focuses on teamwork and having each player able to control the ball and shoot when necessary." Moichi explained. "Anzai-Sensei, is this the Shohoku you have created based around Sakuragi and Rukawa?"

Rukawa drove and took two dribbles before he stuttered and did a behind the back pass to Kazuya. Kazuya then did a bounce pass to Sakuragi who was waiting near the basket. Sakuragi then turned around and did a jump shot over Matsuyama who was too late in trying to block the shot. The ball went in.

"Defence!!!" Sakuragi shouted as the Shohoku players went for the defence.

Sendoh brought the ball forwards and dribble the ball between his legs. He faked right and quickly dribbled left, folling Rukawa long enough to have space to drive to. Sendoh then did a fade-away jump shot but Sakuragi appeared suddenly from out of nowhere and touched the ball with his hand.

"Got the block!!" Sakuragi yelled. "Miyagi.."

"I'm on it!!" Miyagi shouted as he beat Uekesa to the ball. "Kazuya!! Take it!!"

"Koshino, block his path to the basket!!" Moichi yelled from the sidelines.

A silhouette of a Shohoku player wearing the number 7 jersey running down the sideline was on the corner of Miyagi's eye. He threw the ball forward and Kazuya jumped up to catch the ball. Kazuya then ran down the court with Koshino coming from the behind, on an intercept trajectory trying to stop Kazuya from driving towards the basket.

As they reached the 3 point line, Kazuya, who was still in a forward motion, suddenly dribble the ball behind his back and took one step to the left. Koshino, who was in hot pursuit of Koshino was flatfooted and slipped trying to change the balance of his body so quickly. Kazuya then took a 3 point shot as soon as he dribbled behind his back and took a step to the left. The shot went into the basket beautifully.

"Great move, Kazuya!!" Haruko yelled.

As the game continued, it was evident that both teams were going all out. At 10 minutes left, the score was 28-19 in Shohoku's favour. Shohoku had Rukawa and Sakuragi both scored 8 points each, Kazuya with 7 points, and Miyagi with 5 points. Ryonan's point came from 8 Sendoh points, 4 Matsuyama points, 3 points from Koshino, and 4 Fukuda points.

---

Next Chapter: The game continues


	10. Chapter 10 : Ryonan Awakens

The last time we met our faithful team, they were in practice match against Ryonan with 10 minutes left in the first half. Shohoku were leading 28-19 with the execution of their new offence and a very stout defence. As the game continues, the key to Ryonan's play will be the ability of their Ace, Akira Sendoh, to lift the game of his team mates.

"Sendoh," Moichi thought to himself, "we need you to raise your game and the game of the entire team."

"Everyone, calm down." Sendoh shouted as he brought the ball up to half court, trying to slow the pace of the game down. "Take it easy."

"Sendoh is really the leader of Ryonan." Miyagi thought to himself as he watched Sendoh pass half court. "Always calm, cool, and collective."

"Come on, Hedgehog King!!" Sakuragi yelled loudly. "Try to take points from this tensai!!"

"Shut up!!!" Rukawa yelled back as he moved to get ready to guard Sendoh.

Sendoh drove to his right and cross overed to his left hand and started to penetrate towards the left. Sendoh was on the right elbow with Matsuyama on the right low post, Koshino on top of the key, Fukuda just to the left of the foul line, and Uekesa on the left elbow. Rukawa defended Sendoh and tried to prevent him from shooting. Sendoh jumped and it looked as if he was to shoot but he passed the ball to Matsuyama who was isolated with Sakuragi on the right low post.

"Oii, Matsuyama!! Go for it!!" Sendoh shouted out loud. "One on one with the number one centre in Kanegawa."

"Hihihi," Sakuragi laughed, "Sendoh regards me as the number on centre."

"You idiot, concentrate on defence!!" Miyagi yelled.

"Moron.." Rukawa whispered.

Matsuyama received the ball and he was backing into Sakuragi. He did a shoulder fake left and then spun towards his right. Matsuyama forced Sakuragi back a bit and was able to take one step on the inside.

"Damn, he's quite strong and agile." Sakuragi said to himself.

Matsuyama then looked as if he was going to do a shot near the basket. Sakuragi instinctively jumped first anticapting the block. However, Matsuyama faked the shot and waited until Sakuragi jumped before he moved his left leg forward one step to Sakuragi's side (his right foot is his pivot foot). Matsuyama then jumped and banked the shot off the glass to score the basket.

"Matsuyama, great move!" Sendoh said as he gave Matsuyama a high five. "Keep playing like that."

"Thanks, Sendoh-sempai!!" Matsuyama answered.

Meanwhile, Sakuragi was still steaming about being tricked by a shot fake so easily. "This wouldn't have happened if you blocked Sendoh's pass, you stupid fox!!" Sakuragi shouted towards Rukawa.

"Shut up!! You're the idiot who fell for the shot fake.." Rukawa replied harshly.

"Hey, forget about it. Focus on the game.." Miyagi told Sakuragi. "You can pay him back on the other side."

Miyagi quickly brought the ball forward and passed it to Kazuya who was in the right corner being hounded by Koshino tightly. Meanwhile, Sakuragi was in the high post 5 feet inside the foul line towards the left, Nitta was set in the low post on the right side (just in front of Kazuya), Miyagi on the left elbow, and Rukawa isolated with Sendoh on the right elbow.

"You're not getting past me!!" Koshino said.

Kazuya smiled and stutter stepped right before he quickly moved his body towards the left and did a cross over dribble, moving the ball from his right hand to his left hand. In a flash, Kazuya had Koshino one step slow and was starting to move towards the basket.

"I don't carry the name Sendoh without a reason." Kazuya said as he passed Koshino.

Kazuya then quickly passed the ball to Sakuragi who immediately spun left and tried to drive towards the basket. This attracted Fukuda who came to double team Sakuragi. Nitta moved off to 45 degrees from the basket at about 12 feet ready to take the outlet pass from Sakuragi. As Sakuragi had hoped, Fukuda was now double teaming him with Matsuyama, leaving Nitta open. Sakuragi quickly passed the ball to Nitta who did a jump shot. However, Koshino came in from the side and disrupted Nitta's jump shot.

"Rebound!!" Sendoh shouted.

Matsuyama boxed Sakuragi out at the foul line which allowed Fukuda to get the rebound which fell 2 feet from the basket. Fukuda gave the ball quickly to Koshino.

Koshino tried to start a fast break but was surprised at how quickly Miyagi and Kazuya quickly moved to their part of the court and was in their defensive position. Koshino stopped and gave it to Uekesa who was running to his right. Uekesa quickly dribble forward being guarded by Miyagi.

At the corner of his eye, Uekesa saw Sendoh moving from the right towards the centre. Uekesa immediately gave the ball to Sendoh. Sendoh was being guarded by Rukawa as he was dribbling and running towards the left. Sendoh then spun to his right and Rukawa followed suit. Sendoh immediately spun back to his left and, with a burst of speed, quickly drove to the basket.

"Shit.." Rukawa said as he trailed Sendoh to the basket. "Not that easy!!"

Sendoh jumped towards the basket going for a lay up. As Rukawa's hand reached to try to block the ball in Sendoh's right hand, Sendoh immediately moved the ball to his left hand. Rukawa's arm dragged down and hit Sendoh's right arm causing a foul to be called. Sendoh was still able to convert the layup with his left hand.

"Alright!" Sendoh exclaimed. "Good rebound, Fukuda!!" Sendoh looked at Fukuda smiling. "The score is now 28-23 with 8:30 left. Keep scoring guys!!"

Sendoh then approached the foul line and ready to shoot the free throw. Swoosh The free throw went perfectly in the basket and the score became 28-24.

"We're getting points back, Moichi-Sensei!" Hikoichi excitedly said.

"Yes, but it's not time yet. We still have one more player who needs to really come alive." Moichi explained. "Fukuda.. Wake up.."

Back in the game..

Miyagi brought he ball up and looked at how the teams were spread. Shohoku had another triangle set with Sakuragi 10 feet away from the basket near the foul line, Rukawa, being tightly clamped down by Sendoh, just 8 feet from Sakuragi on the elbow, kazuya just to the left of the top of the key behind the three point line, and Nitta on the opposite side of where Sakuragi was.

"Time to use Rukawa again." Miyagi thought to himself.

Miyagi dribble right and then cross overed to try to shake Uekesa off. However, Uekesa was right on him for this instance. Kazuya started to cut towards the left baseline and Rukawa started to move towards the top of the key.

Rukawa took a pass from Miyagi and was again guarded tightly by Sendoh. Sendoh tried to steal the ball but Rukawa took the ball back and protected it. He then tried to shoulder fake right and then left but Sendoh would no budge. Rukawa then forced the driving to his left and Sakuragi pushed off Matsuyama and moved into a spot in the low post.

Rukawa drove and took Sendoh with him, leaving a gap at the top of the key. Kazuya quickly did a shoulder fake to his right and quickly moved past Koshino to fill the spot near the top of the key. Rukawa stopped and turned around to give the ball to Kazuya.

Kazuya then drove straight to the basket trying to draw Matsuyama away Sakuragi. Matsuyama moved away from Sakuragi and blocked Kazuya's path to the basket. Fukuda then moved started to move away from Nitta and went to cover for Matsuyama, gambling that Sakuragi would get the ball. Kazuya, as planned, passed the ball to Sakuragi.

However, before the ball could reach Sakuragi, Fukuda dived in and stuck his arm out to intercept the ball and quickly gave it to Matusyama. As soon as Matsuyama got the ball, Fukuda ran down the court leaving Nitta and Sakuragi both behind him. Koshino also quickly ran towards the Shohoku basket as he wasn't marked by Kazuya.

"Matsu, fast break!!" Koshino shouted.

Matsuyama tossed the ball to Koshino who immediately ran forward and saw Fukuda free already running on the other side of the court near the opposite baseline.

"Koshino!!!" Fukuda shouted.

Koshino quickly threw an outlet pass towards Fukuda. Fukuda received it and quickly dribbled towards the open basket and quickly dunked it fiercely in the open basket.

"YEAH!!!" Fukuda shouted loudly after he landed back on the ground.

"GREAT JOB FUKUDA!!" Moichi Sensei shouted from the Ryonan bench.

'He's finally awakened. You may not be as defensively strong as Sendoh or Ikegami, you still are one of the important cogs for Ryonan.' Moichi thought to himself from the sideline.

"We're just down by 2!" Hikoichi shouted. "We can win this!!"

"Let's go, Ryonan!! Let's go, Ryonan!!" The Ryonan students who filled the gym shouted.

"Foolish.." Rukawa mumbled to himself.

"We're not going to let you win this.." Miyagi thought.

"Baka…Damn it..Damn it..Damn you Fukuske…" Sakuragi angrily whispered. "Damn, Ryonan!! I'm going to beat all of you just like last year!!" Sakuragi shouted pointing towards the entire Ryonan team and their fans.

"That Sakuragi..His fighting spirit is strong.." Kazuya said to himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

On the Shohoku Bench..

"Even without Uozomi-kun and Ikegami-kun, Ryonan are quite strong.." Haruko commented.

"Yeah, they are strong.." Ayako agreed.

"Ho-ho-ho.." Anzai-sensei humbly laughed. "This is going to be a good match, especially for our rookies."

"What do you mean, Anzai-Sensei?" Yasuda asked from besides Anzai.

"Do you see anything different about the Shohoku team and the Ryonan team?" Anzai asked the Shohoku team on the bench.

"Nani?" Yasuda exclaimed. "I know they lost players like us."

Haruko looked at the Ryonan team and compared them to the Shohoku team. As she looked at the size of the players, Haruko suddenly realized what Anzai-Sensei had meant.

"Anzai-Sensei, they're position and size hasn't changed!!" Haruko excitedly remarked.

"Correct, Ayako." Anzai nodded.

"Anzai-Sensei, what do you mean?" Ayako wanted more clarification.

"At Shohoku, Sakuragi shifted from power forward to centre to fill Akagi's spot. At Ryonan, Matsuyama naturally filled in for Uozomi's spot. Outside of that change, there has not been any significant lineup change. If Sakuragi previously covered power forwards like Fukuda, he now has to contend with the centres that Akagi previously defended." Anzai-Sensei explained.

"I see. So it is up to Nitta to stop the power forwards that Sakuragi used to defend. And that means being able to stop Fukuda who used to be Sakuragi's assignment." Ayako said after she understood.

"Sakuragi can't defend both Matsuyama and Fukuda at the same time. He has to trust Nitta in defending Fukuda. However, this is the first time for Nitta to play against a strong high school player like Fukuda in a real match." Anzai explained.

"And how bout Kazuya-sama?" Haruko asked.

"He is like his brother and Rukawa. He is special. But he still needs to learn to take over the game on the defensive end." Anzai answered. "Something that Rukawa and, more importantly, Sakuragi do very well."

"Yes, I understand." Ayako nodded. "Like the game last year against Sannoh. Sakuragi changed the entire complexion of the game with his defence and defensive stops against Eiji and Masashi. He took over the game when he came back to get the rebounds and made the stops."

"But do you remember how he did it?" Anzai asked the team.

"Oh!!" Haruko exclaimed after she understood what Anzai-Sensei meant. "Because my brother was the anchor. It allowed Sakuragi-kun to move freely and make all those stops."

"Exactly, Haruko, my child." Anzai nodded. "What Sakuragi needs to learn now, is to realize that he has become the anchor our defence. He can't go around freely like he did last year because, if he did, no one would be left to guard the basket. He must learn when to stay under the basket with his man and when to help on the defence."

"Anzai-Sensei," Ayako began to ask," then what about the new offence that we learned?"

"On offence, I am not worried because the motion offence allows all players to maximise their individual talents and teamwork. On defence, Nitta and Sakuragi have to learn to work together just like how it was with Akagi and Sakuragi last year." Anzai answered. "Once they learn o defend together, Shohoku will become unstoppable."

Back in the game..

"Miyagi, pass me the ball when we get to the other side." Rukawa told Miyagi as he went over to give the inbound pass.

"Alright." Miyagi answered.

"Time for me to show why I am one of the top players in Japan." Rukawa thought to himself.

"Change the pace. Take it slow guys!" Miyagi shouted as he took the inbound pass from Rukawa.

Miyagi slowly dribble the ball up the court as Rukawa quickly rushed by him to attack the Ryonan basket. As Miyagi crossed half court, he saw that Sakuragi and Nitta were both on the low post on opposite sides, Rukawa was on the right elbow near the 3 point line, and Kazuya was at the top of the key.

Miyagi quickly passed the ball to Rukawa and quickly cut running towards the left elbow.

Sendoh looked at Rukawa and saw Miyagi cut towards the left baseline. He glanced behind him and saw Nitta move towards him, probably trying to give a screen. Fukuda was trying to hold Nitta back from giving the screen. Just to the left of his eye, Sendoh could see his little brother begin to make a cut towards the left low post.

'Pass or attack?' Sendoh asked himself as he returned to mark Rukawa.

'I will surpass you..' Rukawa thought to himself. 'Basketball is a team game. One-on-one is not always the best way. But combined with creating passes, it becomes deadly. I'll show you how I beat Eiji, Sendoh"

Rukawa showed his ball and it looked as if he were going drive to his right. He then took the ball and showed it to his left, as if he were driving left. Rukawa then did a shoulder fake to his left then dribble to his right. Sendoh followed suit, marking Rukawa closely. Rukawa then motioned his shoulder and body as if he were going to change direction and moved left, crossing the ball to his left hand. Sendoh took one step to the left ready to stop Rukawa. However, it was a shoulder fake during the drive that allowed Rukawa to have one extra step. Rukawa, with a great burst of speed then cross overed the ball back to his right hand and continued driving to the basket. As he reached the baseline, 13 feet from the basket, Rukawa saw Fukuda blocking his way. Rukawa then stopped and did a fade away jump shot to avoid Sendoh disrupting his shot. The fade away jump shot went in the basket beautifully.

The score was now 30-26 in Shohoku's favour with 4 minutes remaining in the half.

Sendoh took the inbound pass and quickly raced towards the Shohoku basket. He looked to see that Fukuda was matched up against Nitta on the high post, near the foul line. Matsuyama was in the low post, just to the right of Fukuda, trying to look for position against Sakuragi. Koshino was on right baseline at the 3 point line and uekesa was on the left elbow.

'Fukuda..' Sendoh thought to himself.

Sendoh drove towards the right elbow, the area that was left open by the Ryonan team. As Sendoh ran towards the left elbow, Fukuda moved towards the right high post and Matsuyama continued to stay near the right low post trying to box Sakuragi. As Sendoh arrived at the right elbow, he passed the ball to Koshino and continued to run towards Fukuda's direction.

"Watch the screen!!!" Sakuragi shouted from behind Matsuyama towards Nitta. "He's going to screen you out, Nitta!!"

Nitta tried to move away from Fukuda and tried to get around him. As he tried to move away, Fukuda already took a half step forward and started to spin. As Nitta tried to follow Fukuda, Sendoh set a screen that allowed Fukuda to get free of Nitta just for a second.

"Koshino!!' Sendoh shouted for the ball.

Koshino quickly lobbed the ball over Kazuya and towards Sendoh. Sendoh caught the ball and quickly threw a no look pass over his head towards the basket. Fukuda quickly jumped and, in mid-air, caught the ball head high and dunked it into the basket.

"Great play, Fukuda!" Sendoh shouted as he gave Fukuda a high five.

"Awesome dunk, sempai.." Matsuayam shouted.

"Alright guys, we still have 3 minutes before the half. Keep the scores close!!" Moichi shouted from the sideline.

"Shit!!!" Sakuragi shouted. "Hey, nest-head!!" Sakuragi shouted referring to Nitta's hair. "Watch out for the screen out!! It's a post play for that bastard, Fukuda!!"

"Sorry, Sakuragi-Sempai!!" Nitta groaned. "I couldn't read the offence."

"Idiot." Sakuragi yelled. "Defend him close and watch out for the others, rookie. Listen to me, alright!!"

"Alright, Sempai." Nitta replied. "This is difficult. They're strong and fast."

"If you want to get substituted, don't be an eyesore." Rukawa coldly greeted Nitta.

"This is Shohoku, Nitta. We are strong!!" Miyagi replied as he patted Nitta on the back. "You just have to keep trying."

"Understood, Miyagi-sempai." Nitta smiled.

'Damn it.' Sakuragi angrily said to himself. 'Without Gori, I can't get free to do the tensai defence I'm known for. Shit!! I know how Gori felt when I was playing with him. I must be able to anchor the defence and still provide help to the others. I must show them that this tensai is still a defensive demon.'

"Sakuragi, good read." Miyagi told Sakuragi as he could see Sakuragi a bit bothered. "Work together with Nitta on defence."

"Alright, Ryo-chin," Sakuragi answered.

As the half drew to a close, the scores were now 40-38. Ryonan's additional offence came from Fukuda and Sendoh who scored 6 points and 4 points respectively. Shohoku's points came from Sakuragi who was able to score 4 points, Miyagi who scored 4 points by jump shots, and Kazuya who scored 2 points from a jump shot. Rukawa became more of the offensive executor, initiating the pass that allowed for the others to score.

Next chapter: The Aces Awaken.


End file.
